MLP: Element of Craziness
by Eternal4Ever
Summary: Okay, here's the thing, I'm a brony and was suddenly thrown into the MLP world. Didn't question it nor give a damn, all I knew is that I was in for a ride! Why do I sound happy? Because why the fuck not! Friendship is going to taste my madness! After all, I'm a Bandicoot! Also, OcXHarem! NICE! And I'm still human, like everyone else... DOUBLE NICE!
1. Equestria? Am I dreaming?

_Before anything else, I want to thank the stories of **A Journey Beyond Sanity** by The Warrior Of Twilight, and **I'm a Pony?** by Ashbel Longheart. Awesome stories, without further ado, let' the madness begin! _

* * *

Let's see….. Punch myself to wake up? Check. Close my eyes and tried to wake up? Check. Use water and try to kill myself so I wake up? Check….. Yell so loud I might wake up?... Here we go-

"WHERE THE FUCK AM I?!" I have to yell since I was in the middle of a forest….which very strange, consider I WAS IN MY HOUSE JUST A FEW MINUTES AGO!

"Okay! Deep breath…..Calm mind…. If I do this, I might find who did this…. And I can kill them, of course." I said to myself as I take some air in my lungs before began to walk forward, "Now, let's see if I can at least get out of here."

How long did I walk? For proximity ten minutes before I found the exit…. What? Were you expecting me to say something cliche? Too bad! Waluigi Time!

"Great, I'm out!" I said before brushing some leaves out of my hair. "Now! Let's see-" I shut my mouth when I saw the landscape in front of me.

I saw that I was up on a hill, and far away was a small village with houses….. And far away was a mountain, and in that mountain was what appears to be a….castle…

"...I wish I was dreaming right now," I simply said as my leg trip in something, I look down and saw a familiar bag. "Hey, isn't this my bag?"

I took it and began to search inside, sure enough, it was my bag; which contains my laptop, my 3DS, my cell phone, and several others belongings of mine. I took out my laptop and open it. Once my computer was on, I quickly began to tap on the keyboard,and search in Google an image, after two seconds, my eyes widened as they commenced to look back and forth at the landscape and my computer.

"No way…!" I was shocked, I mean, unless this is another BronyCon, which I doubt, I was in the most wanted place of every brony in history.

"Equestria…" Those words escape my lips, I quickly took out a binocular from my bag and commenced to look far to the town, after a while, I found it. The town's name: Ponyville.

My heart began to beat like mad, I was in the goddam Equestria, the land of friendship! Is like a dream come true! I almost laugh like a girl, to be honest.

" **Calm yourself."**

Suddenly, a voice spoke to me, taking me by surprise. I look around, but no one was there.

" **Is no use looking for me."** There is it, great! Now I'm hallucinating… What's next, Deadpool and Pinkie Pie appear next- On second thought, I'll shut up.

" **Good idea, if those two meet, we might need to call more than just a doctor."**

"Okay, this is getting weird, let's go to the point; what is going on?" I asked.

" **Straight to the point…. I have brought you here."** It says.

"Naw~ Because me noticing that I'm 20 kilometers away from Ponyville didn't say anything at all." I sarcastically said.

" **Jokes aside…. I need your help,"** Help? What the heck?

"Help? What help?" I have to ask yet again.

" **In Equestria, friendship has been their powerful weapon, I don't need to explain more about it."**

"Good, because I'm already at Season 7 of the show," I sarcastically said yet again.

" **True…. But, this is where it all changed,"** Change? The heck? **"The balance of Equestria is in grave danger, my boy…. Someone wants to destroy it."**

My eyes were shocked at the news, Equestria, the most peaceful and harmony, was in the oblivion list….again! Just then, that Centaurus bull man came to mind

"Was it Tirek? I mean, he is the only one who could do this." I said with some hatred in my words. I still won't forgive that bastard for destroying Twilight's treehouse!

" **No… This force is much more dangerous than Tirek…. And the Elements of Harmony won't be enough to defeat it… Not without you."** His words shock me yet again.

"M-Me?... What can I do? I'm just a simple guy that spends his time on the computer…" as much as I hate to admit it, I'm weak…. I might even say that Fluttershy could beat me in a fight!

" **That, my boy, is where you are wrong,"** the voice said, surprising me yet again, **"You are, by far, the most powerful being in this world…. After all, you are my** _ **'Chosen'.**_ **"**

Chosen? I'm really confused right now, and before I could ask, I felt something powerful in my body, heating up on fire. And suddenly, my body was cover in light, went it die down, I blink a few times before feeling that I was much taller than a few moments. I look down and saw my attire for the first time…..Was I naked all this time?

I was wearing an orange jacket with a hoodie, over a yellow shirt with the words, _Crash my life!'_ on it. My long blue pants were still here and my red sneakers were also there. My dark orange-hair was a little wild like always, my red fingerless gloves were still in my hand …. However, I felt something different on me… I felt...Hot…. It was then, I notice that my chest feels hard. Raising my shirt up, I saw it…. Something was flashing _inside_ my body.

"W...What...did you do?" I had to ask.

" **Like I say, you are my** _ **'Chosen';**_ **the next in my throne."**

"Throne?" Was I missing something? What throne?

" **My time to speak with you is almost over, I must leave."**

"Leave!?" this guy is leaving me without answers?! "At least tell me what am I supposed to do?!" I yelled at it, I still have no clue what am I supposed to do!

" **Train…. Train yourself, the Elements, and those who need it…. The time will come….when your destiny is clear."**

"Destiny?! The heck?!" I asked…..and got no answer, "You moutherfucker…" I cursed, good thing I was away from the town.

I let a sigh out from my mouth, I grab my bag and began to put my computer back in, just then, a piece of paper appear in front of me. Been the curious being I am, I grab it and read the content;

* * *

" _I said that you must train yourself and the Elements, however, focus on train yourself first. Do not tell anyone about where you come, or our conversation, at least, not yet… And your presences here is a big change in history, so prepare for anything. Good Luck!"_

 _Ps: In three years, Nightmare will come back._

* * *

…..Excuse me?

"Three….years….. YOU MEAN I'M THREE YEARS EARLIER BEFORE NIGHTMARE MOON RETURNS?!" Great! Not only am I still confused, but it would appear that I'm way off before the first episode of the show started! "...Actually, maybe is not that bad… I could use this to train as he said…"

Problem was, how would I know when I'm ready? What kind of training must I do? And since the voice told me to _not_ say anything, those that mean I can't speak...?

"...Naw, he must have meant to not tell them my origins…. Well, I say I better get down there and do what I always do, search." I said as I put my bag behind me, "Better be prepare….Pinkie will give me the greatest party ever!"

With that, I commenced walking down, as I was thinking about how to call myself now…. Which is stupid, Because-"

"Equestria….Say hello to Nathan Bandicoot!"

…

..

.

"...Okay….Now I understand the _'Me here is a big change'_ part." I have to say because when I was in front of the gate of Ponyville….I was not expecting _Humans_ walking around.

Seriously, like everyone here is not a pony! They all are humans being, with clothes!... On the bright side, I might not need to learn how to say _'everypony'._

 _('Focus!')_ Shaking the thought of my head, I began to walk forward. Through all my walk, I look around the town on fascination, all the people were doing their own business, not a single one look at me in suspicious. However, I have been noticing that the female population had…..tails and the male population not…..weird.

 _('Nice! I blend in perfectly.')_ I said to myself, looking around the buildings, _('Now! Normally, one would ask, what's my plan of attack? Well, is obvious; found some jobs and buy a house! Simple….But, how am I going to do that?')_ That would be the problem right now, how do I start?

I was so focused on thinking what to do, I accidentally bump into someone, "Uff!"

"Ah!"

Apparently, both of us fell down to our butts, I quickly shook my daze away and look at who did I bump into. When I did, my eyes became dots as I lock eyes with another.

Right in front of me was a girl with pink-haired that looks like cotton candy. She had blue eyes, large size breasts, she wears a pink top with three balloons on the front, which were tight on her chest, and exposed her midriff, blue daisy dukes with brown suspenders over her shoulders, fingerless brown gloves, pink stockings with one blue pattern and a yellow polka dots, and the other, blue and yellow stripes. And brown knee-high boots, behind her, a puffy pink tail.

We both stare at each other for a while, before I regain my shock and stood up first, "S-Sorry about that! I wasn't looking where I was going!" I said before extending my hand to her, "Are you alright?" I asked her.

She stood there, looking at me in shock… Until she let a big gasp out of her mouth, jump back to her feet. "Oh my Celestia! Are you new? You are new, right? I mean, I haven't seen you before, so that means you're new! And if you're new, that means that you don't know anything or anyone here! And if you don't know that, it makes me super sad!" she stop talking.

I feel happiness in me, I have THE Pinkie Pie in front of me, why wouldn't I?! Although, better control that, I'm a stranger in a strange land after all, "Y-Yeah, I'm new here."

She gasps again, "Really?!" she then took my hands and began to shake them like crazy, _(funny because she is')_ "Then, Welcome to Ponyville! I'm-"

"Wait!" I say, stopping her since this place is crazy, let's follow the current, "Don't tell me, I want to guess…" I place my finger on my forehead, "Your name is….Pinkie Pie, right?"

The pink haired girl gasps a third time, "How you know?! Are you psychic?!" she asked, I could see stars in her eyes.

"...Lucky guess?" I said before my stomach growl in hunger. It was at that moment that I realized that haven't eaten anything! My cheeks became red in embarrassment before looking away from her. I could hear her gasp once again before feeling her hand on mine, making me look at her with a blush.

"OMC! You must be _Super-Hungry!_ Come with me, I know just the place to get something Yummy!" she said, and before I could say anything, I felt myself being dragged at speed faster than I have ever felt…. Death Battle was right to say that she can run at almost Rainbow Dash speed.

She suddenly stops, and look at him with a sweet smile, "Hey, I never got your name! Silly me!" she stuck her tongue out and made a silly face.

 _('Yep, this is Pinkie Pie all right,)_ "...My name is Nate Bandicoot, nice to me you, Miss Pie." I said, bowing my head to her.

"Pff, please call me Pinkie, Miss is for when I'm an old granny with a bad back," she said, covering her mouth.

"Yeah….And that's is going to be after a _loooooooong_ time." I say, before feeling her hand pulling once again.

"Come Natey! Let's go to the greatest bakery of Ponyville!" Pinkie said as she pulls me into what I believe is Sugarcube Corner.

…..At that moment, I was smiling at her, seeing one of my greatest inspirational character in a human body was amazing….Little that I knew, my destiny would have granted me the most unexpected gift….. Something that I would like to have…..yet refused at first to accept….

After all, girls can be selfish when it comes to love the same boy.


	2. Having fun before Nightmare

_-_ _Three Years Later_ _-_

"I still can't believe it…. To think I have been three years here…." I said to myself, Nathan Bandicoot. I was in my room, which consists of my bed, a poster of the Wonderbolts, and a desk with my computer and other stuff. It was a crazy experience, as the title says. I was still with clothes of last time we all meet, and believe me…. Great changes came like a punch to the face.

"Well, I better get ready," I said to myself, getting up from my bed and putting my red sneakers. "Also, after this part, we are going to the third person, because I'm crazy." with that said I walk out of my house and began walking to the waiting point.

Because today is the Summer Sun Festival...And Miss Mayor herself asked me to tour someone from Canterlot.

* * *

 _(_ _Back to normal people_ _)_

A small carriage descended from the sky, preparing for landing on the ground.

"Spike, the princess has put me in charge of the preparations. Being her student I must perform my royal duties; Equestria's fate does not rely on me making friends." says a young woman with lavender skin, had a long lavender hair, purple eyes, wears a dark vest over a purple light purple button down blouse that cover her chest, a skirt that reached the end of her thighs, long purple sock that reach her knee and dark purple shoes and a lavender tail. She jumps off the carriage, follows by a small boy with a green dragon scales in his ears, a purple jacket over a green shirt and purple pants with green sneakers.

"Come on, Twilight, maybe this place is great for making friends," Spike says as they both walk, coming near the first person that was next to a decorated building. A pink haired girl.

"Ehem!" Twilight call for attention, "My name is Twilight Sparkle, I would like to know-" before she could continue, the pink haired lets out a gasp, jumps two feet in the air and speed off to Celestia knows where.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Well, that was… peculiar?" Spike commented while scratching his chin, nervously.

"Many physiology's would give a different opinion," Twilight comments as she sighs. "What's first, Spike? The faster we do this, the better."

"Well…." the small boy took a letter out, "We are supposed to meet up with someone by the name of _'Nathan Bandicoot'_ , he's going to tour us."

"Well, he is late," the lavender girl huff in annoyance, "He should hurry up and finish this."

"And you need to learn to keep things for yourself."

The two visitors jump in surprised as they look next to them to see Nate with his hands on his hips. "Seriously, I know Canterlot is great and all, but that doesn't mean you can go around bad mouthing others."

"O-Oh," Twilight recomposed, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." she bows her head. "...Wait, are you Nathan Bandicoot?"

"The one and only," he said before bowing his head to her, "Nice to meet you, young lady."

The girl blush at his manners, "N-Nice to meet you too, I'm Twilight Sparkle, and this is my assistance, Spike." she points at the small guy.

"Hello!"

"Hello to you as well," Nathan then turns around, "Well then, shall we start this tour?" he began to walk away, followed by the two of them.

* * *

"Okay, first of is the food," Spike said as Nathan had led them to Sweet Apple Acres.

"Yep, welcome to Sweet Apple Acres, home to the finest apples in all of Equestria!" Nathan said, "You know all the apples you have eaten, they come from this very farm."

"YEE-HAW!"

The three of them hear a shout only a cowboy would do. They turn around to see an orange-skin girl kicking a tree with her right leg, making the apple's fall elegantly in several buckets. She had long blond hair, tie up in a ponytail, freckles and green eyes, an orange blouse with rolled up sleeves and a knot right below her breast, showing her midriff, blue jeans, brown cowboy boots, and a hat. She had a long light yellow tail, been held by a headband.

"And the Amazon girl kicking the hell out of the tree is Applejack, she's in charge of the food for the Summer Sun Festival." The orange-haired said as he calls for her, "YO! AJ!"

The blonde turn around to see the orange haired boy, "Hey there Sugarcube!" she greeted back a with a smile, "Decide to join the banquet?"

"You wish, partner," he said, showing AJ the Canterlot visitors. "Just brought you the people that are here supervise the food for the festival."

"Ehem! Good afternoon, my name is Twilight Sparkle, I'm here to-" Twilight tried to introduce herself, only for Applejack to interrupt her, and shake her hand viciously.

"Howdy there Miss Sparkle! It's a pleasure to meet ya! Welcome to Sweet Apple Acres! In here, we like meetin' new faces and makin' all kinds of friends!" says the blond girl with a big smile with the tip of her hat. "You guys are just in time for the Apple Family reunion!"

"WHAT?! The entire family is here?!" Nathan was excited. "What are you waiting for? Call them! I want to meet them all!" he says, earning a big smile from the cowgirl.

Twilight eyes widened, "Oh no, no, no, we just need to know what it will be served." she says, trying to reject the offer.

"That's th' great thing about th' Apple family!" she says proudly, "Ah can do both at once!" she then rings a bell before yelling, "SOUP's ON EVERYBODY!" Suddenly, the earth started to shake as a loud rumbling appeared; so strong that it shook the earth. Just then, a stampede came in view.

In a few moments, Twilight, Spike, and Crash found themselves in chairs, surrounded by countless people. The cowgirl spoke, "Meet the Apple Family!" Applejack says before she took a deep breath and announced them all, "Apple Cobbler, Caramel Apples, Apple Cupcake, Apple Pie, Apple Flan, Apple Fridder, Apple Bumpkin, Golden Delicious, Red Delicious, Goldie Delicious, Apple Strudel, Apple Tart, Baked Apples, Apple Brioche, Apple Cinnamon Crisp, Apple Rose, Great Auntie Applesauce, Applejohn, Lil' Red, Applebuck Apple Seeds, Hayseed Turnip Truck, Apple Dandy, Apple Cider, Apple Salade, Braeburn Apples, Apple Juice, Aunt & Uncle Orange, along with Sherbet Orange, Orange Crush, Babs Seed Orange, and mah side of the family: Lil Applebloom, Big Macintosh, and finally, Granny Smith!" she says, pointing at the sleeping woman on the chair, Granny Smith, wake up! Our new buddies have come to stick around the party!"

The woman wakes up from her sleep, "Eh? Y'all starting already? I'm coming." she walks to the group before noticing the orange haired boy, "Ah, Nathan, glad to see you!"

"I can say the same Granny Smith," Nate greeted before turning to the big man with red clothes, "Yo Big Mac, ya managed to reach 35cm already?"

"Eeyup," Mac said, showing and flexing his big muscled.

"And Applebloom?"

"Here!" A small arm reaches out from the mob as a small girl with a big red tie on her head.

Twilight gazed at the mountain of food in front of her, "They don't expect us to eat all this, right?" she nervously says, three droplets of sweat on her head, Spike had already begun eating some of it.

"Well, when life gives you apples, make apple pies!" Nathan grab a pie that was around and took a bite of it, when he did, his eyes glow like stars, "Sweet Mother of Nature! This pie is _soooo_ good!" he says out loud.

"I'll have you know, my Applejack made that pie." Granny Smith said with a smile.

"G-Granny!" the blonde said, a small blush on her face.

 _"HMMM! AJ,_ you cook too well!" He said, eating the entire pie, "Trust me, you're going to make a man really happy!" he states.

The blonde girl blush at his words before looking away with a shy smile, "Y-Ya think so?" she asked. Before she knew it, her entire family was surrounding her.

"What's this?! AJ, a man caught your attention?"

"Cousin! You didn't tell me about this!"

"Spill the beans! Is he hot? Handsome?"

"Tell us! Tell us!"

Poor Applejack found herself in a mob of questions from her family, trying to calm them all down. Meanwhile, at the side, Twilight look at the place surprised, with Spike at her side. "W-Well, I think everything is all okay here, how about we move to the next check of the list?" she suggested.

"Hmmm….True," Nathan agreed, taking some cupcakes with him, "Let's go with the weather, RD must be lazy once again." he said as they began to walk away, before turning around, "We have to leave now, take care Granny!" he says waving away as they leave.

"Hmm! Take care, my boy!" The old lady wave at them back, smiling at the kid that not only caught her granddaughter's heart, but also the one that changes their life for a better way.

…

..

.

"Well then, the Apple's were good people," Spike commented, "Don't you think they could be great friends Twilight?"

"Spike, what do friends do?" Twilight asked her assistant.

"Um… they have fun? They… talk to each other, they spend time together, they…"

"Get in the way of studies by wasting your time with meaningless activities," Twilight said, finishing the sentence that Spike wasn't about to say, making the poor guy groaned.

She looks at Nathan, who was walking in front of them, "Spike, the time we wasted having a simple lunch test should have been spent doing more productive procedures. That time could have been used to get through this business a lot quicker. If we finish the job faster, we can spend more time gaining knowledge and Knowledge is power, Spike. And when the Princess ends up needing help with Nightmare Moon, I am going to need power," Twilight said with finality.

Unfortunate, for our male protagonist, he had to slam his hand to stop snort from coming. He then managed to control himself, _('Is funny! You will not be saying those words after this day!')_

"Alright, we are here." he says, making the two of them stop, "Now, let see….Yo! Skittles, where's your lazy butt at?!"

Before he could say anything else, a rainbow streak collides with him, taking both of it, and Twilight, tumbling in the ground. In moments, he found his head smother between two soft objects. Immediately, Nathan blushes at what was in his head.

"R-Rainbow?!" he calls as at the girl that was smiling teasingly at him.

"What's the matter big boy?~ Where did your confidence go?~" the girl had a short rainbow color hair, goggles were wrapped on it, a light short blue shirt that exposed her midriff, a short sports pants that reach her thighs and exposed her slender legs, and white sneakers and a rainbow tail.

"We have company!" it was then the girl notice the third body that was with them. The rainbow girl immediately stood up with flush cheeks.

"Oh….. Hehe, sorry there," she apologized as she took off into the sky with two blue wings. "Here, let me help you up," she said, picking her up by her shoulders.

"...Thanks…" Twilight said as she was covered in mud… Since she was their cushion.

"Oh, hold a sec," Rainbow flew away and return with a dark cloud that was placed on top of the lavender girl and began to jump on it as water drench the girl.

 _('I keep asking myself all these years how is this possible….I learn to never question cartoons power.')_ Nathan thought.

When finish, Twilight was a soaking wet rag, with a face that said it wasn't amused. "Hehe….whoops, looks like I overdid it," Rainbow commented.

"You think?" both Nathan and Twilight asked with an annoyed raised eyebrow.

"Here, how about this," Rainbow began to spin around Twilight, making a tornado. "My very own, one of a kind, Rainbow Dry!" Pun intend it. "No need to thank me, it's what I can do for-" she stops talking when she notices the hairstyle of the bookworm, founding herself in the ground laughing like a maniac. Follow by Nathan and Spike who couldn't keep it together either as they fell with her on the ground.

"What?" Twilight asked with anger, her hair looking like Napoleon Dynamite.

"Hahahaha! I have to take a picture!" Nathan suddenly took his phone and took a picture out.

"Show me! Show me!" RD went to his side and look at the photo, "Ha! That one is going to the history book!"

"Excuse me!" both of them turn to an irritated lavender girl, "Are you Rainbow Dash?!"

"You got it!" she answered proudly while making standing up, "Rainbow Dash, captain of the weather team and fastest flier in Equestria! Hear of me?" she asked.

"Rain, this Twilight Sparkle, the one in charge of supervising the Summer Sun Festival," Nathan inform her.

"That's it?" she asked before stretching her arms and suddenly jump into the white cloud and lay down on it. "Don't worry girl, I'll do that in a sec after I'm done practicing."

Twilight raised her eyebrow, "Practice for what?"

"The Wonderbolts!" Rainbow gestured to a nearby poster, showing the Wonderbolts. "They're going to be performing at the Celebration tomorrow, and I'm going to show them my sweet moves!"

"The **Wonderbolts?** " Twilight asked.

"Yep."

"The most talented flyers in all of Equestria?" Twilight asked again with a smirk.

"That's them."

"Pfft! Please," the rainbow girl turn to the smug girl, "They won't accept a slacker-" before she could say anything, Nathan had placed a hand on her mouth.

"Here, let me show you why she can," he said as he removes his hand from her mouth and took out a timer, "Yo Rainbow, time to see if you can clean the sky in….. _5 seconds."_

Twilight and Spike eyes widened at his words, _('Five Seconds?! That's impossible!')_ they thought as they look at the rainbow girl….who strap her goggles on.

"Bring it," she said with fire in her eyes and her cyan wings expand suddenly.

Nathan gave a cocky smirk, "Then…...GOOOO!" he shouts as he presses the button. In an instant, the rainbow-haired blast into the sky, leaving a trail of rainbow following after her. She smashes right on every cloud that was there. Making several connections cross with each trail, forming some sort of paint pattern. Then, she landed on the ground hard, not even breaking a sweat. Making the orange-haired stop the watch as he looks at it, "...5 seconds exactly. Now that is 20% cooler girl." he said as he raised his hand.

"Heh! That's right, I am awesome." She replied with a cocky smile while giving a high-five to Nathan.

Meanwhile, Twilight and Spike had their jaws open, something that the high flyer notice, "Ha! You two should see your faces, they're priceless!" she said before begging to fly, "You two are a laugh, we have to hang together sometime! Anyways, I have to go and finish a few things! See ya later!" with that, she zooms away.

"She….was….awesome!" the green haired yell.

"She is, despite her cocky and smug attitude, Rainbow is one of the most talented flyers in Equestria, believe me; I know what I'm saying," Nathan stated, already knowing how awesome she was, although, she had nothing on comparing to Sonic the Hedgehog, The Flash or Quicksilver.

"Wow…. That's amazing, right Twilight?" Spike asked for the girl's, opinion, only to see that she was walking away. "Hey! Wait up!" both of them catch up with the nerd with a nerd's hair.

…

..

.

"Next, decorations." Spike said as he checks the list, he looks around the Town Hall, "...Beautiful…"

"Yes, it is," Twilight said while looking at the decoration, "With all this, I will finish and get back to the library to continue my research."

"Not the decor….Her!" Spike corrected Twilight by pointing at, without a doubt, the most gorgeous being there ever was.

It was a gorgeous woman with a long purple hair with swirl and curly locks, fair skin, a purple star tattoo under her left eye. She wears a white, long-sleeved blouse that had a hole revealed her cleavage, which were a large D-cup breast. A long purple skirt and a pair of purple ankle-high boots with black stockings. Behind her, was a long elegant purple tail. She was putting up a ribbon with much elegance, carefully perfecting her precision as to not leave any flaws.

"No...No...No...Ugh! This won't do at all!" she said while puffing her cheeks like a schoolgirl.

"Quick! Tell me, are my scales alright? Those my breath stinks? Is my clothe all right?" the poor kid began to check for his first time.

Meanwhile, Nathan had formed a devilish smile in his face and tip-toed his way to the purple-haired back. He breath some air in and then whispered in her ear, "Boo."

" _KYAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_ the results were instant, the woman screams at the top of her lungs and jump ten feet in the air. She began to fall and would have crashed on the floor if it wasn't for Nathan catching her bridal-style. It took a full minute for the girl to register what just happened before glaring at a smiling culprit. "Nathan! I told you to stop doing that!" She shouts in anger.

"Hahahaha! Sorry Rarity….it just I love seeing your angry face, is so cute." He said with a laugh, making the girl name Rarity to blush and puff her cheeks in annoyance. "See, your face looks cute as always!"

"Just put me down," she said with heavy blushes.

The orange-haired comply and put her down, "Anyway, I brought you the person in charge of the Festival."

"Oh! They're here? That's wonderful!" Rarity claps her hand together and turn around, "Please allow me to- SWEET MOTHER OF ALL STARS!" She commenced saying but stop when she saw Twilight's hair, "Darling?! What happened to your hair?!"

The lavender girl look at her hair, "Oh this? Is nothing, really. I just came to check on the decorations, and I'll be on my way." She stated.

However, Rarity was having none of it, "On your way? With that monstrosity on your hair? Nononono! Absolutely not!" She then went behind her, "I will not let you walk around like that, my pride will not allow it! You are coming with me!"

"H-Huh? Wait, what are you doing?!" Twilight began to freak out when the purple-haired beauty commenced to push her away, "Someone help!" She cried for help, but Spike was madly in love while looking at Rarity and Nathan….was gone. "NATHAN!"

* * *

"Yes, I book it out, I'm terrible." Nathan said as he walks the road, "She'll find me with Flutters, don't see the problem." He said as he began to hear the melody of birds singing. "Speaking of which, there she is."

Right in front of Nathan was a beautiful woman with yellowish skin, a pale-yellow shoulderless sweater with long sleeves, it also covers her amazing bust, maybe E size, long pink silk-like hair that flood down to her waist, green long pants, and green loafers. She was singing along with the birds, and the melody would make any man fell for her beauty and voice.

 _('No matter what, Shy would always have a way to my heart.')_ he thought as he walks up to her, knowing that she would be scared by his sudden appearance, he went in the way she won't be scared….whistling.

When he whistles the melody from his mouth, all the birds from the girls began to follow, making the said girl turn around at the source of the music, which causes her to jump a little and blush out. "O-Oh….H-Hello Nathan…" she said while her hair covers half of her face.

"Hey there Shy! I see you're rehearsing for tonight's Festival," he said, standing next to her, "Actually, the person in charge of making sure everything for the Festival is coming."

"Really?" She said, looking in worried.

"Yes, she should be getting any second now, so I came here to make sure you managed to introduce yourself to her." He said, surprising her.

"I-Introduce?" She asked, hiding her face in her hair, "N-Nate, you know I'm not good with that."

"Sure you can," the orange-haired walk up to her and move her hair away, "All you need to do is trust yourself," he said with a calm voice, "I promise you she will only check on the music, just say your name and show her the melody."

She looks at him, a little concerned, before nodding, and just in time as some footsteps were getting close to them.

"YOU!" Fluttershy jump at the sudden angry voice and hide behind Nathan as-as he turns to feel the wrath of Sparkles as she was approaching, "What kind of guide leaves their tourist with someone that was making my hair into a mannequin!?" She asked with anger.

"Leave? You're right here." He said with a raised eyebrow and confusion, earning the ire of the lavender girl. "Anyway, the last thing of the list in music, this one here is in charge of it." He said as Flutter slowly looks from the side, "Come on, Shy. You can do it."

The girl slowly came out, "...H...Hello...M-My name...is F-Fluttershy." She said, not too loud, but not too low like the first episode.

Twilight took a deep breath and introduce herself, "Hello, my name is Twilight Sparkle and I'm in charge of the Sun Festival, may I have a look at the music?" She asked, just as the birds were ready.

"Oh...Sure," Shy said as she turns to her animal friends, "Okay everyone, let's do a quick rehearsal, ready?" The birds nod, "A one, A two, A three!"

The song began, it was one of those that makes you want to fly like a bird, that rest your mind and body, and charged to the maximum. That were the only things that could describe the music coming from the birds if you asked Nathan about it.

Once they were done, Twilight was speechless at the beauty, "Amazing...is so pretty!" She said with a smile.

"Yeah! I have never heard anything like it!" Spike commented, which cause Fluttershy to look at him.

" _*Gasp!*_ A baby dragon!" She squealed as she bumps Twilight away and looks at Spike with a gush face, "I never seen one up close before! He's so _cuuuuute!_ " She said, earning the pride of a certain kid.

"Well, well, well," Spike said with a smug smile as Nathan helps Twilight stand up.

"Yeah...She's...an animal lover." Nate said with a sweat drop.

"Yes….Thanks by the way." Twilight said.

"No problem," Nate then turn around, "Well, we have finished, I have something to do, good evening to you, my lady!" He waves goodbye to them, "See ya at the party, Shy!" Was the last thing he shouted before going away.

"Wait, party?" Twilight asked, but Fluttershy was still in love with Spike presences.

…

..

.

"Is everything ready?" Nathan asked as he enters inside Oak's Library.

"Yeah! I super excited for this!" he heard Pinkie said as she drops down from the ceiling. Nate caught her bridal-style. "Nice catch Natey!" She smiles at her.

Nate blush smile at her as well, "But of course, can't let my favorite best friend girl fall down on the ground, now can't I?" He asked, making Pinkie smile and blush as well.

After everything was done, someone yells out, _"Wait, I think I see them! Everyone, be quiet!"_ the lights turn off and everyone went to their position.

A door suddenly open, and a few minutes later, it closes up, "Nice kindness." Said an annoyed voice.

"Forgive me Spike, but I want to find evidence to prove the princess of the prophecy." Another spoke up before looking around, "Now where's the light?" Ask its name and it shall appear!

"SURPRISE!"

Twilight and Spike jump in surprise at the lights turning on and revealing several people inside, and then, Pinkie Pie appeared, "Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie! And I made this party just for you! Were you surprised?! Were you?! Huh?! Huh?! Huh?!" The piñata girl bounces like she always does.

"Yeah...it was," Twilight said in a little of annoyance, "Library's should be quiet."

"Don't be silly! A silent party is _boooooring!~"_ Pinkie said as she began to follow Twilight, "You see, I have never seen you before, and I know everyone in Ponyville! Which means that you are new, and if you're new, that means you don't anyone here, and if you don't know anyone here, it makes me super sad! So I thought _'Gasp! I know, I'll make her super-duper welcome party!'_ and you can make lots and lots of friends!" She finishes with the rest of the Mane behind her.

Twilight had poured a drink for herself and was about to drink it when a hand grabs hers, "I wouldn't drink that if I were you." She looks to see Nathan grabbing the bottle she pours and shows that it was _'Hot Sauce'_ , she quickly places the cup down. "There you go...Now!"

Everyone look at Nate as he stands in the front of everyone, "I just want to say that we must celebrate this day, the one where we will be given the glorious view of seeing our beloved Princesse rise the sun of our every day, to the fullest of our lives, without it, we all wouldn't be able to see those who we love and value the beautiful land we all cherish together," he then raised his cup and said, "To Princess Celestia!"

"To Princess Celestia!" Everyone follows his expression and raised their own cups, followed by drinking them…..

"Oh, I forgot, all the drinks are Hot Sauce," Nate said before running out of the Library, where suddenly the burst of fire shot out, followed by screams of pain. "Don't feel bad! Hahahahahaha!"


	3. Nightmare meets Madness

After that, the night came, and everyone was in the Town Hall, Nate was alongside RD, who were talking about something.

"Look, all I'm saying is that when they appear, you have to grab their attention, like one of Pinkie's hugs and never let go." He said while eating some cupcakes, courtesy of his crazy companion.

"That much? No problem!" Dash said with a cocky smile as she flew up, "With my Buccaneer Blaze, I'll have them on my fingers!"

"You sure will," with a roll of his eyes, Nate looks up in the sky, the moon especially, and saw the four stars landing on the big cheese, the image of the Woman in it disappeared. _('And so….it begins….I'm so excited!')_ he smiles as he threw some biscuits up and landed in his mouth.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" The voice of Mayor Mare spoke through the microphone, making everyone pay attention, "As Mayor of Ponyville, it is my greatest pleasure to announce the beginning of the Summer Sun Festival!" Everyone cheered at her words for a moment, "Soon, our town will witness the magic of the sunrise and celebrate this, the longest day of the year!"

 _('Longest? Wrong bitch! I have been here for three years and I'm the OP one by knowing everything!')_ Guess who commented that in kids show.

"And now, it is my great honor to introduce to you the ruler of our land; The very pony that gives us the sun and the moon each and every day," she point at balcony where the Princess would appear, "The good, the wise, the Bringer of Harmony to all of Equestria, Princess Celestia!"

 _('...Hey, I just realized that rhymes!')_ Nathan said as the curtains were moving aside to reveal….nothing but darkness. Which cause the panic and shock of everyone. _('It's showtime!')_ Nate said as he uses his Naruto skills to exit the hall, and sprinted to the Everfree Forest, _('Now, the girls have to be the one to take Nightmare Moon down, BUT, there's nothing about exhausting her nor I can't help getting the elements!')_ he said as he appeared in front of the only place he could call normal in his world.

 _('I never went for them or move them, what's the point of it? However, I did search the castle all too well, while everyone does their things, I only need to get ready for this day….I just hope I'm doing something right and nothing crazy.')_ "Well...I'm a Bandicoot, craziness is in my blood," he said to himself as he walks inside the forest, never noticing the dark blue mist from behind.

…

..

.

"Do you know that feeling when someone is watching?" Nate asked as enter inside the castle, "Because that's exactly what I'm feeling right now." He said before finding the circle stones in their places.

The orange haired began to slowly bring down the stones down on the floor in a circle, "...Well...That's one part of it." Nate dust his hands out before he smiled up, "Now to the fun part!" He quickly turns around and Spears something behind him.

" **Gaaaaah!"** He heard a shout and then, fell himself rolling away from it, he somersaults to his feet, and just like he thought, Nightmare Moon was in front of him, standing up while holding her stomach in pain.

She was a beautiful woman with long flowing dark-blue hair like the night, her eyes full of purple darkness, she had a dark bronze armor on her top, arms and hands. There was a long blue skirt that reaches and cover her legs, and behind her were two long blue-dark wings.

"Damn," Nate couldn't help but be amazed, "Never thought she was a beauty," he mumbles out.

" **You mortal… How did you know I was behind you?"** She asked in her demonic voice.

"Eh, let's call it a sixth sense," he replied as he then cracks his knuckles, "So….Since you're here, how about you and I have our dance while the others get here?" He asked her.

Nightmare Moon was confused at this human, he didn't show any kind of fear nor hatred, he attacks her with hesitation and now, "You dare challenge me, mortal?" Honestly, she could only chuckle at his bravery or stupidity, "I'll give you credit, you have guts to be asking that." Suddenly, several tentacles came out from behind her, "And what makes you think those girls will reach here in time?" She asked him.

"Because," Nate smile at her, "They are what they'll end you….for good."

The Night Princess growl at him, **"Such insolence! I shall not accept it!"** She summons dark magic from her hand and throws launch it at him.

Now, a normal person would have dodged that, but… "Suck it!" Nathan spun around like a tornado and….bounce the projectile back.

" **What?!"** The woman was shocked as she dodged her own attack. **"W-What is this madness?!"** She asked in shock, he was a normal human, right? Magic ones have them flow in their horns while Wings are summoned from their back!

Nathan blink at her before he began to chuckle, "Madness?" his chuckle slowly commenced to become a laugh, an uncontrollable laugh that actually scares the Woman of the Moon, "Oh~ Sweet, Sweet, Luna…..I'm a Bandicoot! Madness is in my legacy!" he suddenly charges at her at super speed, which took the woman off guard as he tackles her hard follow by him going behind her and suplex her on the ground, making a large dent on it.

However, the night queen teleports away from him and reappear far away. She summons dark magic orbs and began to launch them at Nathan, who commenced to run like crazy, jumping and sliding to avoid them. The last one, however, he spun around and send it back fast at her, forcing the girl to form a magic shield. But, she was surprised when the crazy boy appeared and punch the shield with strength enough to make a crack out it before throwing another one, this one breaking through and dazing Nightmare Moon a little, but enough for Nate to punch her in the face, follow by another one and ending with a knee strike that send her into a wall.

He then Matrix back as a large spear-like magic almost scratches his nose, he began to somersault back with skills. Nightmare Moon was on top of him and form a spear on her hand, and drop down faster than light, just as she was reaching the orange haired, Nathan brought a large rock from out of nowhere and stop the spear from hitting him. She then pulls back, breaking the night princess's magic spear and slam hard the rock on her, knocking her down and making blood drip down her forehead.

"And that's how you kick a Princess ass in First Blood!" Nathan said.

He wasn't prepared for her to appear behind him and ram him hard with her fist and then getting kicked away into a wall, creating dust around it. Knowing she couldn't give him the chance to stand up, she launches all her tentacles forward, all of them impaled inside.

" **Hmph, you should have known you were bested."** She said as the dust cleared up to reveal Nate trap inside her veins.

"Well shit looks like my fun was over," Nathan said, rather sad than scared. "...Well, just like Pinkie said; 'It was super-duper fun!" he actually imitated her.

Nightmare Moon looks at him in curiosity, she has never seen a human without magic to actually give her trouble, **"...I should end you now for the trouble you've caused me,"** she said before smiling and walking in front of him, **"But...I have a proposition for you."**

Nathan perks up at her words, although he may know what she might say, "Uuuuuh~ I'm listening." He said, making her smirk.

" **Why don't you join me?"** Yep, saw it a mile away, which story was this section rip-off from again? **"You have an interesting power, join me, with me as the ruler of Equestria and your strength, nobody could defy us."** she suddenly grab his cheek and caressed it, **"And if you play your cards right….You might be my King~"** she said….Good damn, bad girls do know how to speak sexily.

Nathan blush at her words, but quickly shook it, "Interesting offer you have there…" he said before his face turned serious, "But I'm afraid I have to rejected."

Moon didn't take that too well as she growls at him, **"And why, may I ask?"** Yep, she's mad.

"First off; Eternal Night? That's the plan?" Nathan looks at her with a deadpanned face, "Is ridiculous, so what if you make the night last forever, how will you and everyone survive? Half of the living things here need solar power from the sun to live, and before you start talking about them adapting, what makes you think they all will adapt to the darkness?"

" **Hmph! So what? If the fate of Equestria is to die, so be it!"** Nightmare Moon said with resolve.

"I know that already," he rolls his eyes before raising his two fingers, "Second; you speak as if the Moon is more important than the sun, well you're right and wrong at the same time!" His words appeared to have affected her a bit, "I have always believed that the sun and the moon are equally because, at the end, they both are useless without each other."

" **...Don't you compare my beautiful night with my sister's light, they are nothing alike!"** She growls at him, clenching her fist.

Which reminds the crazy boy, "And that brings us to the last point….I would have no problem in joining you," he then smiles at her, "But I wanted to do it with Princess Luna."

Those last words made the night queen blush in anger before punching him in the face in anger, **"Don't you even dare call me that! Luna is weak, I'm not! I'm Nightmare Moon!"** She screams out of her lungs.

"No…" Nate responds back with his cheek swollen, "Luna is not weak….She will never be weak…" he looks at her in the eyes, he could feel the fire inside him, "...And she'll be strong….stronger than you!" His words earned him a knee to the gut.

" **Silence you fool!"** She orders in anger, **"Luna will never be stronger than me!" She summons a whip and began to used it on Nate, who grunt in pain, "What would you know, you mortal?! You don't know the pain I suffer because of my sister!"** She whips him more and more, **"How everyone enjoyed her morning but never enjoyed my night?! She made me feel unimportant!"**

"...No…" Even in pain, Nate stood strong, "You're...wrong….it's not only you who was in pain…" he looks at her with an angry face, "Celestia….was in pain as well….because she was forced to banish her own family….So don't you fucking tell me what pain is when you haven't seen what **you** did to her!"

 _*FWAHP*_ **"Silence!"** She shouts and shut him up a whip to the face, leaving a red trail. She was about to continue when she felt several presences getting close to the castle.

Nate smirk at seeing her like that, "Looks like… The girls surpassed your stupid traps, Loony." With AJ honesty that Twilight would be fine from immediate doom, Fluttershy kind nature to stop the Manticore, Pinkie's laughter help through the scary forest, Rarity generosity to help the snake and Rainbow loyalty to them in the bridge, even he saw what element each represent….Way before coming here.

" **Tch….Hehehe,"** she makes her whip disappeared, **"Then looks like I will need to destroy them myself."** She then made a mist and Nathan disappeared through it. **"Eternal Night will fall….And nobody is going to stop me."** She said before becoming a mist and flew upward.

* * *

When Nate return to his sense, he found himself in dark place, he didn't know it very well where, but it looks like...a dream.

"Where in the?" Was all he could ask as he saw that he must have been in Nightmare's prison, "...I should have expected this." He mumbled as he looks around, and notice that he was no longer trap in vines so he stood up and walk around for a bit. His body was covered in scratches and there was blood coming out on some of them. _('Damn….So much for a kids show, am I right?')_ he continues to walk until he heard what he thought was sobbing.

"Hello?" He call out as he walks forward, he heard a gasp.

"W-Who's there?!" The voice sounded...young.

"...Okay, consider that Moony put me inside a possibly, different dimension, am I talking to Princess Luna?" Nathan asked.

He heard another gasp, "W-Who are thee'?!" suddenly, a light appeared, forcing the orange haired to cover his face, when it dies down, he saw something amazing. At different of Nightmare Moon, he saw a small version of her, only that this one had a small blue dress with the moon insignia on the front, a small black tiara on her head and shorter than the original.

The girl suddenly cover her mouth in shock as she notices how injured was this man, seeing the blood dripping down was scaring her.

"Forgive my rudeness and my… clothes, your highness." Nathan apologizes, "My name is Nathan Bandicoot, is an honor to meet you in person, Princess Luna." He bows to her, hiding his blush, _('Dammit! Why those she looks cute!? Not now!')_

However, Luna looks down to the floor, never saying a word before tears began to drop down her cheeks, "...We are sorry."

Nathan raised an eyebrow, "Sorry? For what?"

She pointed at him with her finger, "Thee wounds...She made them, didn't she?" she began to sob even more.

She suddenly felt herself in a hug, she looks up and saw Nate wrapping her tight, "Don't be…. This isn't your fault."

"It is!" She counters back, "We are Nightmare Moon, we are darkness, we hurt thousands, we hurt….We hurt Tia…" she broke down once again.

Nathan felt sad, was this how Luna felt all those years ago, every time in this lonely place if so….She must be hurt more than he thought….Even Celestia was more hurt, I mean, forced to banished your own family…. Either you're a cold-hearted bitch, or you have no choice and as far as we all know….Is not the first one.

"...Say, your highness," the girl looks up at him, "What if I told you….She forgave you for what you did? And is waiting for you to return?"

Luna eyes widened, "W-What?" She moves back away from him, "W-What nonsense thee are talking?!" She pointed at him accusingly, "Thy no way my sister….would forgive us thou easily!"

"Wrong." Nathan responds with a smile, "Don't underestimate the love of family… She has already forgiven you for what you did."

"How thou can be sure?! What proof thou have?!" She asked him, only for the crazy man to say…

"I don't have proof…. I just have a sixth sense." He said as to her, "And you need to trust her...I know she'll forgive you and welcome you back with open arms," he then turn around, "Now then, please excuse me." He readies himself for battle.

"What are thee doing?" She asked before feeling **her** again. "She's coming…" she trembles in fear as smoke Nightmare Moon appeared.

" **You…! To think you'll find her in here. You have proven to be more trouble then you're worth so I shall correct the issue and eliminate you."** The dark embodiment began to growl as she looks behind Nate, **"And you...Do you think a mere Earth boy can save you, Luna? Even your sister chose to seal you away instead of trying to help you. You need me. I make us strong. Without me, you'll go back to being the mare no one cared about while everyone loved and worshipped your older sister!"** Those cruel words came out of pure excitement. **"You're too weak Luuuuuuna. Your own sister even with about changing the history of the nation to disregard your existence!"**

Nate glare at this, as far as he knew, Nightmare Moon was the jealousy of Luna, but this...This thing must have a mind of his own if it's insulting her.

Luna looks down in shame, she let her own weakness make this monster. Tears began pouring down from the Alicorn's eyes, sliding down her cheeks as she hung her head low. The darkness seemed to take great pleasure in reminding her how forgotten she had become.

"Hey," she looks up to see Nate, "Instead of listening to this thing….how about you believe in your sister?" He asked.

"B-But...thee is right….Tis my weakness that allowed this abomination to come to the surface. This truly is thy penance and responsibility….as well as my sister's right for banishing me." Luna said with sadness and red eyes.

"Nobody started perfect," Nate said as he remembers some words from an MLP Fanfic, "But if you don't fight and let this demon win… Equestria, it's inhabitants and your sister...will be gone forever." Nate said as he then charges forward to the thing.

Luna was about to shout at him to stop when suddenly, a memory came to mind.

* * *

 _( Flashback)_

 _It was a rather stormy night and Luna had just had a nightmare. A whimper had escaped her lips and terror coursed through her. She found herself unable to go back to sleep._

 _Every sound of creek sent spine-tingling terror through her. The shapes that the looming shadows that seemed to litter her room caused nothing but unrest. She found herself unable to drift back to sleep. Without a second thought, she dashed out of her room and into her sister's room next-door. When she woke her sister up she had tears streaming down her face._

 _"It's alright, Luna." Using her wings Celestia had wiped the tears from her frightened sister's eyes. 'Why don't you sleep with me for the night? I'll keep you safe from the shadows.' That feeling, Luna gripped to that feeling. That wonderful feeling of having Celestia as a big sister._

 _Luna suddenly found herself enveloped by a warm light. She let out a gasp as she recognized where she was. The palace? But how?_

 _She began looking around until she recognized the sound of something. "Tia?" she got closer and indeed recognized the voice of her sister. "Tia. TIA!" she found her sister standing on the balcony, the moon high in the sky._

 _"If only I tried harder. Maybe you'd be here with me now." Celestia spoke to herself, peering up into the heavens._

 _"Tia," Luna called out to her, reaching to touch her sister only to go right through her. What was going on?_

 _"I remember when our parents first brought you home. You were the most adorable little girl. You were so energetic you almost always tipped over…. I was so nervous that you wouldn't like me." A solemn laugh escaped the lips of the princess. "But when you immediately tittle over and hugged by my face, all my fears subsided."_

 _Luna now realized what was happening. This was a memory. When Nightmare Moon trapped Celestia and began draining her power, did that somehow connect them? Or did the bond they used to share with the Elements had something to do with it._

 _"Do you remember when you first try to pronounce my name? The only eligible part was Tia." She was remembering happier times. "I failed you, Luna... As your big sister, I was supposed to look after and protect you….I was so naïve back then…. Remember when we were heralded as Princesses and our defeat over Discord, the love, and admiration of so many ponies. Remember when we banished Sombra? Everytime we accomplished something great I felt so proud that I began to lose sight of what gave me inspiration in the first place….I remember that day I was first tasked to raise the Sun…. I was so nervous, but then you came running up to me. I remember your words clearly._

 _"Tia I hope to grow up to be like you someday." Her lips curved into a brief smile. "As long as you were there to support me I felt like I could do anything. I let my ego as the older and wiser sister get the best of me. I mistook your concerns and loneliness as mere overreactions. Because I failed to take your concerns seriously I may have lost you forever. " Sorrow then etched onto the face of the Alicorn of the Sun. "I failed you, baby sister." Tears began to flow from the Alicorn's eyes. "Not a night doesn't go by when I think of my failure and how much you must have been suffering. Only now when it is too late I wish to act like your big sister." Her words were now angry, but they were directed at herself. "Luna….sister…if I could have one more chance I'd do it all over again. I'd never abandon you. It isn't fair!" she suddenly wailed. "That you have to suffer for my failures." She whispered. "I know I don't have any right to ask you this, but can you ever find it in your heart to forgive me?"_

 _"Sister…I'm the one who should apologize. I shouldn't have been so quick to throw away our bond. I…I won't let this thing win. I won't let it do what it pleases anymore." A new surge of power coursed through Princess Luna-_

* * *

"Enough with the flashback! I need help over here!" The scream of Nathan brought Luna back from her thoughts as she saw the orange haired struggling with Nightmare Moon's tentacles once again. The bastard was actually holding his own against a powerful being, but now, he was wide open.

 **"This is the end of you mettlesome creature."** The evil Alicorn bared its fang as its magic began to glow and was aiming at his heart.

An explosion of dark, yet benevolent energy drew the attention of both combatants. They turned as Princess Luna underwent a transformation. Her light azure mane transformed into a brilliant Persian blue color. Her light phthalo coat was now a deep cerulean color and what was once a little girl now stood a goddess of a woman in blue shimmering gown painted with white sparks reminiscent of the sun.

"About damn time your highness!" Nate said with a smirk as a blue spear hurl away Nightmare Moon from him.

"Forgive my tardiness, young brave warrior." Luna smiled at him, she stood next to him as jumps back to his feet, she was now taller than him by three inches. "We thank you for your words." She then turnd to her dark counterpart, "Let us take this parasite out from my mind." With that, her two long blue wings appear,

"Now that's an order I can go with," Crash move his arms at her, "After you, my princess."

" **RAAAAAAAAGH!"** Nightmare Moon suddenly battle cries and she charges forward, only for Luna to summon a shield strong enough for the dark being to crash into it.

"Hi-Ho! Here I go!" Nate yelled out as the shield drop down and he **Spin-Closeline** Nightmare Moon, making the dark creature to spin in the air. Allowing Luna to summon a small orb and hit her Nightmare form on the face, creating an explosion that sent it tumbling to the ground.

 _('Holy Apples! I didn't know your highness could fight like that! Is she secretly a relative of Naruto? She just did the Rasengan!')_ Nathan thought as he dodges several magic shots at his direction. Luna retaliated by shooting a dozen magical shots into Nightmare Moon's direction, and this one summons a force shield, and then, Nightmare's hair solidified and attack the dark Alicorn sending her flying back and then, she was wrap in a rope.

"In Master's words…. **Get over here!"** Nathan pulled with all his strength, bringing a surprise Nightmare Moon who received a boot to the face, **"Helluva Kick!"** Her head snaps back, and landed hard on the ground, she felt her throat get crush as the orange maniac leg drop in. "Watch out, I been told I'm heavy." He said as he moves away from her, at the same time a charged ball of energy struck the dark creature's body, exploding.

Luna descends down to the ground and regroups with Nate, the smoke clear up to reveal her counterpart standing up, her armor was almost broken, blood was coming out from her mouth, and she was breathing heavily.

" **How...How am I like this?! I am power incarnate! I am pure darkness!"** She asked with her anger.

"No….Your just a shadow possessing a body," Nathan said as he turns to Luna, "The embodiment of the Princess' Envy, Sadness, and Anger... Something she decided to move from."

The Princess smiled at him again, "Thou are correct, young warrior….I thank you for it." She the glare at Nightmare Moon, who suddenly began to tremble in fear, "Now…. **Let us throw this abomination out of my body."** Electricity began to form around her as a giant violet and black orb began to appear over her head, almost Spirit Bomb like.

"Right after you, your highness!" Nathan smiled as he took out a big orange bazooka launcher, decorated with voodoo leafs.

" **No….No….No! I WILL NOT LOSE! DARKNESS WILL RULE OVER EQUESTRIA!"** Andwith that, Nightmare began to breathe air as magic began to form around her. **"DARKNESS STREAM!"** she launches a powerful dark blue beam from her mouth.

"Thou shalt not rule me no longer! **Moonlight Burst!"** Luna yelled with her might as she sends the giant ball forward, colliding against the beam.

"Don't count me out yet!" Nathan's launcher began to charge up before yelling, "Taste the **Madness** **of Bandicoot!** " And shoot an orange beam that hit Luna's orb and began to merge with it. After a few seconds, it began to push back Nightmare's attack.

" **NOOOOOOOOO!"** The dark woman scream in terror as the attack impacts her and it exploded into a destructive cyclone that rendered much of the ground below a crater with a bright light.

From there, everything was white.


	4. Friendship gets its new Element

_(_ _Before the fight_ _)_

"The Elements….are here?"

Twilight and the others enter inside, they found all five elements on the floor, which was confusing as hell because according to the book, they were supposed to be on the pedestal.

"Two, Three, Four...uh, there's only five." The party master said after counting.

"Where's the sixth element?" Rainbow asked in confusion.

Twilight bend down, "The book said that when the five elements were together, a spark will cause the sixth element to appear."

"And what in the hay is that supposed to mean?" Applejack asked.

"I don't know what...but I might have an idea. Stand back, I don't know what will happen." The lavender girl places her hands together as magenta magic appeared on it.

"C'mon ya'll m, she needs to concentrate," AJ said as she and the others left the room... leaving a defenseless Twilight inside with the elements….A haze appeared in the stones and a tornado, making Twilight cried in surprise.

"The Elements!" she shouts before jumping in the tornado, at the same time the others once again.

Twilight landed in a puff of smoke, making her cough the smoke out. She stood up and was taken back to see Nightmare Moon in front of the Elements. **"Hello there...So nice for you to join me."**

Twilight recompose herself and charge at her, summoning magic from her hands, the Night Princess actually meet her challenge as she summons her own magic, but just when they were about to collide, Twilight disappeared, surprising and making stop the woman on its charge. The girl tricks her and was now in front of the stones using her magic, a light suddenly appeared in them….as fast as it disappears.

"What?! Where's the sixth element?!" Twilight gasp as Nightmare appeared and with a powerful stomp, she sends the magic girl back and destroys the Elements. "No!"

 **"You little fools! Did you think you could actually defeat me!?"** The night princess laughs maniacally, thinking that she may have won this.

Twilight look in fear and defeat, she lost...she failed to stop Nightmare Moon….

" _Hey, Twilight!"_

" _Where are you?!_

She suddenly heard the other's voice, and then, her eyes widened at the realization...The Elements weren't destroyed!

"You think that you've destroyed the Elements of Harmony? Well, guess again because the real Elements of Harmony are right...here!" Twilight finished just as the others finally arrived and the same moment, the remains of the stones that Nightmare destroyed glowed and rose up.

" **What?! What is this?!"** Nightmare Moon asked as she was in fear of the stones floating, and then, she heard something and the smile of than human maniac.

" _They are what they'll end you….for good."_

"Applejack, who reassured me when I was in doubt, represents the spirit of... **Honesty**!" The element reconstituted. The element of Honesty now resided on the farm girl's neck in the shape of a gold necklace with an orange and green apple-shaped gem.

"Fluttershy, who tamed the Manticore with her compassion, represents the spirit of... **Kindness**!" once more the Element manifested into a gold necklace but with a pink butterfly-shaped gem, shaped similarly to her cutie mark which suited the animal talker.

This time it was now the Pony of Laughter. "Pinkie Pie, who banished fear by giggling in the face of danger, represents the spirit of... **Laughter**!" her shape was that of a blue balloon-shaped gem that looks similar to her cutie mark.

"Rarity, who calmed a sorrowful serpent with a meaningful gift represents the spirit of... **Generosity**!" the proper pony's gold necklace contained a purple diamond-shaped gem, similar to her cutie mark.

"And Rainbow Dash, who could not abandon her friends for her own heart's desire represents the spirit of... **Loyalty**!" And who could forget the boisterous flier whose element manifested as a gold necklace with a red thunderbolt-shaped gem, similar to her cutie mark.

"The spirits of these five ponies got us through not only your forces but every challenge you threw at us. Thanks to them, I find out the truth!" Twilight said as she looks at the Woman of the Moon.

" **No...No! You still don't have the sixth Element!"** Nightmare said, now panicking. **"The spark didn't work!"**

"That's because that wasn't the spark."

A male voice said, making everyone to look around, when suddenly, right next to the Mane 6, an orange portal appeared from the ground, everyone stares in surprise as an arm came out before the orange haired jump out. "Is a different kind of spark."

"Nathan?!" All the girls stare in surprise.

" **YOU?!"** Nightmare was the most shock, **"H-How in the name of Equestria did you get out from my prison?!** "

"Prison?!"

"That was a prison? I thought it was another dimension." Nathan said with confusion.

"D-Darling! What does she mean-" Rarity began to say before noticing the state Nate he was, "N-Nate...is that blood…?"

All the girls look at him, and sure enough, his clothes were dirty and there was blood around him, making some of them cover their mouths.

"We can talk about that later," Nate said with a serious face, "I believe Twilight finally found out what it needs to defeat her." His words brought the lavender girl from her shock.

"That's right! It was the very moment I realized when I was about to lose them. The moment I realized I cared about my friends. The spark ignited inside me when I realized that the ponies I met and that traveled with me here this night are my friends. Hence how I discovered the secret that recreates the sixth element, ignited by the spark that resides in all of us… the element of... **Magic**!" A sudden light then appeared above Twilight.

More lights flashed as all the stones combined into necklaces around the girls while Twilight received a crown from the stone. But then, the lights went at Nathan, his body began to glow uncontrollably. His clothes and wounds began to return to normal.

"And sometimes…. Friendship needs the most craziest person, one who is neither brave or stupid...he's just does the things nobody can do…. He keeps them together…. I represent the most dangerous Element of all of Equestria!" All the girls began to glow as a rainbow energy burst out of the Mane 6 and went into Nate, who took his MB _(Madness of Bandicoot)_ out and was glowing like a rainbow, "I represent the Element….of **Craziness!** And you can **TASTE THE RAINBOW MOTHERFUCKER!"** With that, he launches a powerful rainbow blast.

Nightmare Moon tried summoning her shield, but it was worthless as the attack shattered it into pieces **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** She screamed as the rainbow wave headed towards and hits her, from there, everything was white.

…

..

.

For about like two minutes, the light disappeared, showing the girls on the floor, each one of them began to stand up.

Rainbow was the first to get up. "Oh, my head." She said while caressing her head.

"Everypony OK?" AJ asked.

"Oh thank goodness!" We all turned to see Rarity admiring her newly grown back tail.

"Why Rarity, it's so lovely." Fluttershy complemented Rarity's new necklace.

"I know, I'll never part with it again!" Rarity said, thinking that Fluttershy was talking about her tail.

"No, I mean your necklace," Fluttershy said, gesturing to Rarity's necklace. "It looks just like you Cutie Mark."

Rarity checked and indeed did her new necklace resembled her Cutie Mark. "Well, so does your's!"

Everyone checked out their new accessories and were pretty happy about them, liking them instantly. Then, Applejack spoke up, "Geez Twilight, I thought you were spoutin' a lot of hooie, but I reckon we really do represent the Elements of Harmony."

"Indeed you do." Suddenly the brightness of the Sun's glow drew their attention, appearing from it was a gorgeous woman with rainbow hair that reached her waist, two white-gold wings, white-goddess rob, and sporting a calm and beautiful face.

All the girls vow, except Twilight, she ran up to her, "Princess Celestia!" she hugged the ruler, overcome with so much emotion that any thought of decorum flew out the window to which the taller mare returned the gesture.

"Twilight Sparkle, my faithful student….I knew you could do it." Celestia said to her.

Twilight seemed stunned at this revelation. "Princess…you…you made it seem like it was an old fairy tale. Nightmare Moon's returning…why?"

"I said you needed to make some friends, nothing more," Celestia said. "I saw the signs of Nightmare Moon's return and I knew it was you who had the magic to defeat her. But you could not unleash it until you allowed true friendship into your heart."

Twilight look at the others, her teacher was right, without friendship, she couldn't have stop Nightmare Moon alone.

"Now, I think someone needs some friendship in their hearts," Celestia said as she walks up close to Luna, who was back at her body, which looks to be at the age of twelve or thirteen. It was obvious the Elements purging her of her darkness caused this effect.

"It has been a thousand years sister. I've waited so long to say this." Luna seemed to seize up as to brace herself for her sister's wrath. "I'm sorry." Luna seemed stunned silence. Despite remembering the memory she saw during the battle reminding her of their sisterly bond she felt and believe what was going to happen in the real world would be anything but that. "I failed to be there for you and because of my mistakes, you had to suffer for a thousand years. No matter our differences we are family and we should never let anything tear us apart….It's time to put our differences behind us. We were meant to rule together, little sister. Will you accept my friendship?"

" _What if I told you….She forgave you for what you did? And is waiting for you to return?"_

The words of Nathan ring through her ears and tears began to drop from Luna's eyes, "I'm so sorry!" She ran up and threw her arms around Celestia, more happy tears running down her face, "I missed you so much, big sister!"

Celestia began to tear up as well, "I've missed you, too."

With that, the girls smile at the happy ending, even Pinkie was crying at the scene….until her eyes widened in realization. "Wait! Where's Nate?!"

Her question made everyone, including the princess' _(Celestia in confusion),_ they look around the castle before they heard some grunts behind them, looking back, they saw Nathan standing up slowly.

"Uhhhh...Did anyone got the nameplate of that truck?" He said with literal stars circle around his head, he was then tackled by a pink and yellow streak. "Aaah! The side of my body."

"Natey/Nate!" Both Pinkie and Fluttershy hug tightly the boy.

"Darling! Are you okay?" Rarity asked she walk up to him.

"I'm peachy!" Nathan said as he hugs back the two girls. "No need to worried! I have taken far worse hits than anything," he said.

However, he heard several gasps from them, he raised an eyebrow as he suddenly felt something around his neck, looking down, he saw a necklace with a tornado image. "...Okay, this is new."

"I-Incredible…" Celestia said in surprise and amazed, "Is that….the Hidden Element?"

"The….Hidden Element?" Twilight asked in confusion and everyone stare at her.

"The Hidden Element… When Luna and I were searching for the Elements, we found that there was one more Element of Harmony...but we could never make it appear, our only clue was the words left… _'The last Element will only appear when the master of true madness wakes up.'_ Celestia said.

"Nathan?" Luna spoke up with amazed as well, "...It makes sense, he wasn't afraid to fight Nightmare Moon head on."

"WHAT?!" All the girls and Celestia shout, "He fought Nightmare Moon?!" They all look at him.

Nate only scratch his hair, "...Well... Yeah?"

"Where you insane?!" Twilight asked, earning a nod. "H-Hold on! Then that means, you were the one who moved the Elements?!" he nods again "So you knew everything?! That Nightmare Moon was going to be released this night?!"

"I wouldn't say knew….more like, I just connect two and two, with you saying back in the library about proving to your Highness about the return, and reading the books about both the Woman of the Moon and the Elements of Harmony," Nathan explain, not wanting to reveal that he just saw everything through a magical electric cube that shows their greatest moments. _(*cough*TV*cough*)_

"And you didn't say anything, because?!" RD asked in annoyance.

"...One, none of you ask." Everyone fell down at his answer, "Two, I didn't have conclusive evidence that she _was_ going to appear tonight." some of them nod at the logic, "And Three, I didn't even know about this." he pointed at the necklace.

"Well, that can wait for later!" Pinkie said before grabbing Nate's arm and pull it into her chest, right between her two melons, "We have a very important job to do!" She stated, and _(maybe)_ ignoring the glares from her friends, and princess'

 _('Wait, what? Why am I mad? I barely know him!')_ though Twilight with pink cheeks, something that Celestia notice.

Nate gasp out, "You are right, my crazy pink best friend!" They both grab the side of the wall, "Is time to party!"

* * *

 _(_ _Cartoon Force Unleashed_ _)_

The citizens of Ponyville began to cheer and celebrate the return of their Princess. News began to spread around fast as members of the Pegasi guard began sending emergency messages to the nearby towns. Everyone cheer for the return of Celestia and Luna, even birds brought a flower collar for the moon princess, which she accepted with tears and a smile. Before she knew it, Nate and Pinkie had appeared, grab her arms and brought her to the middle of a dance floor. Luna was blushing out of shock and shyness before she began to dance with them, feeling herself with pure joy as others appeared to join in.

The Princess of the Sun smile at this, her sister was coming back _, ('I'm so glad that she's enjoying herself,')_ she thought before drinking some apple cider. _('I was worried about how everyone would react to her, knowing who she once was.')_

It was then, she notices her beloved pupil looking down all sad, she walks up to her, "Is there something wrong, Twilight?" Her voice made the lavender girl look at her, "Are you not happy that your quest is complete, and you can return to your studies in Canterlot?"

Twilight simply look down again, "That just it...Just when I've earned how wonderful it is to have friends...I have to leave them." She did her best to suppress her sadness but was failing to do so. She wanted to get to know all of them more.

And as the ever loving Mother figure we all know and love, Princess Celestia made a decision. "Spike, take a note." The purple dragon boy appeared out of nowhere with a scroll and quill in hand, "I, Princess Celestia, hereby decree that the unicorn Twilight shall take on a new mission for Equestria. She will be studying the nature of the magic of friendship by gaining a better understanding of the virtues of Honesty, Loyalty, Kindness, Generosity, Laughter, and the new element, Craziness. A mission she can only complete from Ponyville to which she will be relocating to until further notice."

Her words made Twilight smile of pure joy before all her friends, minus Nate and Pinkie, group hug her in joy as well, "Oh thank you, Princess Celestia! I'll study harder than ever before!" Twilight vowed before thousands of cheers took place.

"Ooooooy, people! Nathan and Pinkie are doing that again!" The shout of a nearby random person shouted.

Everyone turn around and they saw Nate, Pinkie, Luna and a girl with blue short hair with awesome glasses, white clothes, violet/black headphones, and boots, walking up to each other while dancing.

" _Aaaaaaaaaa'right! You know what time it is!"_ Nate yelled as the four of them look at the crowd, who cheered in excitement. _"Everybody ready?!"_

" _YEAH!"_

" _We can't hear you!"_

" _YEAAAAAH!"_

" _Then let's start this!"_

 _(_ _Insert and Watch: Just Dance 2017-Watch Me/ Whip/Nae Nae_ _) (Position's; Pinkie, Nate, Luna, DJ Pony)_

 _Now watch me whip~ (Kill it!)  
Now watch me nae nae~ (Okay!)  
Now watch me whip whip~  
Watch me nae nae~ (Want me do it?)_

 _Now watch me whip~ (Kill it!)_  
 _Watch me nae nae~ (Okay!)_  
 _Now watch me whip whip~_  
 _Watch me nae nae~ (Can you do it?)_

 _Now watch me~_

 _Ooh watch me, watch me~_  
 _Ooh watch me, watch me~_  
 _Ooh watch me, watch me~_  
 _Ooh ooh ooh ooh~_

 _Ooh watch me, watch me~_  
 _Ooh watch me, watch me~_  
 _Ooh watch me, watch me~_  
 _Ooh ooh ooh ooh~_

 _[x2:]_  
 _Do the stanky leg~ (stank)_  
 _Do the stanky leg~ (stank stank)_  
 _Do the stanky leg~ (stank)_  
 _Do the stanky leg~ (stank stank)_

 _Now break your legs~ (break 'em, break 'em)_  
 _Break your legs~ (break 'em dog)_  
 _Tell 'em "break your legs"~ (break 'em, break 'em)_  
 _Break your legs~ (break 'em dog)_  
 _Tell 'em "break your legs"~ (break 'em, break 'em)_  
 _Break your legs~ (break 'em dog)_  
 _Tell 'em "break your legs"~ (break 'em, break 'em)_  
 _Break your legs~ (break 'em dog)_

 _Now watch me_  
 _Bop bop bop bop bop bop bop bop bop~_  
 _Now watch me_  
 _Bop bop bop bop bop bop bop bop bop~_

 _Now watch me whip~ (Kill it!)_  
 _Now watch me nae nae~ (Okay!)_  
 _Now watch me whip whip~_  
 _Watch me nae nae~ (Want me do it?)_

 _Now watch me whip~ (Kill it!)_  
 _Watch me nae nae~ (Okay!)_  
 _Now watch me whip whip~_  
 _Watch me nae nae~ (Can you do it?)_

 _Now watch me~_

 _Ooh watch me, watch me~_  
 _Ooh watch me, watch me~_  
 _Ooh watch me, watch me~_  
 _Ooh ooh ooh ooh~_

 _Ooh watch me, watch me~_  
 _Ooh watch me, watch me~_  
 _Ooh watch me, watch me~_  
 _Ooh ooh ooh ooh~_

 _Now watch me yule~ (Soulja)_  
 _Now watch me superman~ (okay!)_  
 _Now watch me yule~ (Soulja)_  
 _Now watch me superman~ (okay!)_

 _Now watch me yule~ (Soulja)_  
 _Now watch me superman~ (okay!)_  
 _Now watch me yule~ (Soulja)_  
 _Now watch me superman~ (okay!)_

 _Now watch me duff, duff, duff, duff, duff, duff, duff, duff~ (Hold on)_  
 _Now watch me duff, duff, duff, duff, duff, duff, duff, duff, duff~_

 _Now watch me~_  
 _Bop bop bop bop bop bop bop bop bop~_  
 _Now watch me~_  
 _Bop bop bop bop bop bop bop bop bop~_

 _Now watch me whip~ (Kill it!)_  
 _Now watch me nae nae~ (Okay!)_  
 _Now watch me whip~ whip_  
 _Watch me nae nae~ (Want me do it?)_

 _Now watch me whip~ (Kill it!)_  
 _Watch me nae nae~ (Okay!)_  
 _Now watch me whip whip~_  
 _Watch me nae nae~ (Can you do it?)_

 _Now watch me~_

 _Ooh watch me, watch me~_  
 _Ooh watch me, watch me~_  
 _Ooh watch me, watch me~_  
 _Ooh ooh ooh ooh~_

 _Ooh watch me, watch me~_  
 _Ooh watch me, watch me~_  
 _Ooh watch me, watch me~_  
 _Ooh ooh ooh ooh~_  
 _Crank dat~_

 _(End Song)_

Cheers explode from the crowd's, Rarity and Applejack were clapping with amused smiles, RD was whistling madly, Fluttershy was also clapping, but slowly. Twilight, Spike, and Celestia stared in complete amazed at what they witnessed.

The four dancers bow to them and wave their hands at them all.

"There he goes, making something we haven't seen and everyone cheers for him." Rarity said.

"Can't say he doesn't deserve it," AJ threw her two cents, "That boy is as crazy as Pinkie's randomness."

"But...He's one of a kind, he's always there for everyone, including us." Fluttershy said as she remembers the times Nate when to help her out.

"That's right! My bro is so awesome, not much as me but still awesome." Rainbow said with crossed arms.

Celestia stare at the orange haired, she was amused and interest of hearing this. The boy made the hidden element appeared, which mean that he is what the element represent...but as far as she knew, been crazy is not good for anyone, then again, she didn't know what was the last element…. She herself must understand this.

"Twilight." The lavender girl look at the at her teacher, "Tell me, what are your thoughts of this Nathan Bandicoot?"

Twilight suddenly blush, "Huh?! No! I don't like him!"

Celestia blink a few times before looking at her student, "Huh?"

"N-nothing!" The lavender girl said with a nervous voice.

The Sun Princess notice that one pink color on her cheeks and made a tiny smile, "I see….Then, I hope the best for you." She giggled before going back to the party.

Nate suddenly stops dancing as he turns around with caution, "...I feel my Trollestia sense coming."


	5. The One Ticket Mayhen

It has been a week after the Summer Sun Festival, everyone went back to their normal ways, Twilight move to Oak Tree Library with Spike. Today, AJ, Twilight, Spike, and Nate were collecting apples, the purple drake boy looking through the cart, throwing away the bad apples.

"Thank ya kindly for helping me guys." The cowgirl says while holding a basket, "Me and Big Mcintosh betted that if ah get all these golden delishes by the barn by lunchtime, he has to go walk down Syrup Street in one of Granny Apple's girdles."

Nate looks at her in pure shock, "No...He did not promise that…"

"Better believe it, partner," AJ said with a smirk.

"And if you lose?" he asked in curiosity.

The blonde lost her smirk and began to sweat like mad, "Ah….w-well… Y-You know, the same for me!" She forced a smile, _('Can't tell him that Mac will make me lied to Granny that I was knocked up by him!')_

"Did you just lied to me?" Nate raised an eyebrow, after seeing too much the shows, he knows that Applejack couldn't lie to save herself, look at Episode 25.

"Uh….N-No….?" Now that was gaining the suspicion of the orange haired girl, making her sweat more.

"...Okay, for your sake, I would say is something so embarrassed for you." Nate said, walking away, making AJ sigh in relief.

Just then, Twilight spoke up, "Well, I'm just glad to help, and that the goal is lunchtime. All this hard work is making me hungry." Twilight remarked as she wiped her brow and softly exhaled.

"I know, right?" Spike asked as the others gave him a mean stare.

"Spike, you been in that cart while we worked," Twilight noted as Spike responded with an apathetic shrug.

"Exactly." The baby dragon aloofly countered as he merely sat back. "You guys are taking so long, I missed my early afternoon snack." At the end of his statement, all of their stomachs growled.

"Eh, I guess we better get some food." Twilight laughed nervously.

"You say it, I want some apple pies, some apple fritters, apple juice and some apple jacks!" Nate list up.

"Why apple jacks?" Twilight asked.

"Because I love apple jacks." He stated, making the farm girl blush madly at his choice of words.

"Nope. Worm. A-ha!" Spike said as he went through more apples until he came upon the reddest and juiciest apple ever.

Twilight licked her lips at the sight of the apple. "Oh Spike, that looks delicious." She longingly said as her gaze settled on the red treat. At that moment Twilight's hope plummeted as Spike devoured the apple. "Spike!"

Spike gulped before he spoke. "What?" Suddenly, he burped his signature green fire as a letter materialized.

"It's a letter from Princess Celestia." Twilight explained with glee.

"What does it say?" Nate asked as he and AJ walk up to them.

Spike clear his throat, _"Hear ye, hear ye. Her Grand Royal Highness, Princess Celestia of Equestria, is pleased to announce The Grand Galloping Gala to be held in the magnificent capital city of Canterlot, on the 21st day of….blah, blah, blah,"_ Spike read everything until he got to the important part, "...cordially extends an invitation to Twilight Sparkle plus one guest."

Both girls gasp at that, "The Grand Galloping Galla!?" They both shout together before jumping down in joy.

"No...Not the Grand Galloping Galla!" Nate however, was not amused, he places his hands on his head and began to run in panic around. "Noooooo! Anything but that!"

Both girls stare at him in confusion, "Nate? Are you alright?" Twilight asked him in concerned.

The maniac stops and looks at her in normal, "Oh I'm okay, I'm simply giving the readers a good show of panic." He said before returning to run in panic.

Meanwhile, Spike stuck out his tongue like he was gagging but he then burped out two tickets. "Hey, look! Two tickets."

"Wow, great! I've never been to the gala. Have you, Spike?" Twilight without a doubt was beyond excited.

"No, and I plan to keep it that way. I don't want any of that girly frilly frou-frou nonsense." Spike dismissively remarked.

"Understatement of the year, buddy!" Nate said while still on meth. _(Not really)_

"Aw come on you two, a dance would be nice," Twilight said.

"Nice?!" AJ stated, "It's a heap good more than just nice. I'd love to go," and now she's in her own world.

* * *

 _(_ _Applejack's POV_ _)_

" _Land sakes, if I had an apple stand set up, ponies would be chowin' our tasty vittles till the cows come home. Do you have any idea how much business I could drum up for Sweet Apple Acres? Why, with all that money, we could do a heap of fixin' up 'round here. We could replace that saggy old roof, and Big MacIntosh could replace that saggy old plow, and Granny Smith could replace that saggy old hip."_

* * *

"How in the world of Equestria can one _'replaced'_ a hip?" Nathan had stopped his madness and had a giant question mark on his head as he asked that but was ignored, _('Rude!')_

"Why, I'd give my left leg to go to that gala," Applejack added with a sigh.

"Well in that case, do you want to-?" Twilight never got to finish as Nate suddenly appeared, move them away, and caught a familiar rainbow color girl.

"Woah, Woah!" Rainbow shout as she looks at Nate, "Thanks, Cheesecake." And then, she turns to the lavender girl, "And, are we talking about The Grand Galloping Gala?!" She asked in excitement.

"Rainbow Dash!" AJ glares at the flying boaster, "You told me you were too busy me harvest apples, what were you busy doing? Spying?"

In typical Rainbow Dash fashion, she seemed ignorant of the situation at hand. Turning her gaze back to AJ for only a moment to dismissively declare her own innocence. "No, I was busy napping-

"Surprising nobody," Nate commented as RD took off.

"...and I just happened to hear that you have an extra ticket." Rain look at Twilight with a large grin.

"Yeah, but…" Twilight began to speak until she was cut off.

"Yes! This is so awesome!" Rainbow cheered as she launched herself into the air, thrusting a fist high overhead "The Wonderbolts perform and the Grand Galloping Gala every year. I can see it now."

* * *

 _(Rainbow Dash's POV_ _)_

" _Everyone would be watching the sky. Their eyes riveted on The Wonderbolts, but then, in would fly Rainbow Dash! I would draw their attention with my Super Speed Strut! Then, I would mesmerize 'em with my Fantastic Filly Flash! And for my grand finale, The Buccaneer Blaze! The Wonderbolts' mouths will drop after seeing it! The ponies would go wild! The Wonderbolts would insist that my signature moves be incorporated into their routine, and then welcome me as their newest member!"_

* * *

"...That imagination is way off reality." Nate commented, still ignored.

"...Don't you see, Twilight? This could be my one chance to show 'em my stuff. You gotta take me!" Rainbow Dash pleaded to the book reader before been pull back by AJ.

"Now just hold on one person picking minute! I asked for that ticket first!" Applejack challenged with a flare of her nostrils.

"So? That doesn't mean you own it." Rainbow Dash challenged by sending a glare and showing her teeth, but the farm girl was not going to sit back and take it.

"Oh boy...Here they go again." Nate places a hand on his forehead.

"Oh, yeah? Well, ah' challenge you to arm wrestlin'. Winner gets the ticket." Applejack challenge.

"You're on!" Rainbow agreed and they both wrap their hands together, but before they could commence, Twilight pulled them away.

"Girls, these are my tickets, I'll decide who gets it, thank you very much. Whoever has the best reason to go should get the ticket, don't you think?" She said, making Nathan facepalm hard.

"Careful for what you say, Twi." the lavender girl looks at him in confusion before both rivals walk to look at her.

"Drummin' up business for the farm?"

A chance to audition for the Wonderbolts!?"

"Money to fix Granny's hip!"

"Living the dream!"

Twilight realized her mistake at saying that, "Oh my, those were all pretty good reasons, aren't they?" Twilight asked herself, and her stomach growls out loud.

Seeing the moment, Nate brought his arm and wrapped it around her, "Hey girls, Twilight hasn't eaten yet, and is hard to think with an empty stomach, so why don't you let her eat something and then she'll answer her decision?"

He suggested, making the other two sigh in defeat.

"Fine."

"Great!" Nate then began to pull the lavender girl and the dragon boy away, "Come you two, I know the place where you can eat." he said.

When they were gone, AJ and Dash looked at each other and continue their arm wrestling. They continue for a moment before they realize something.

"Wait...You don't think he's making a move on her do you?!" AJ asked as Rain eyes widened.

"Oh Hell no sister!" They both sprint to look for that orange maniac.

* * *

"Thanks for that Nate." Twilight thank the orange haired.

"No problem." Nate replied with a smile, "But believe me, that's just the first cup of sugar of today." his last words made the girl raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"So, who're you gonna give the ticket to Twilight?" Spike asked.

"I don't know Spike, but I really can't think straight when I'm hungry." Twilight said as they walk up close to Sugarcube Corner, "Where should we eat?" She asked when she noticed that Nate stop walking, "Huh? What's the-"

A pink blur came out and slam against her and Spike, "...Oh dammit, forgot to mention her." Nate said as he walks up to them, just as the two golden tickets landed on the party planners nose, making her panic.

"Ahhhh! Bats! Bats on my face! Get them off!" Pinkie screamed, running around all over the place.

"Pinkie, calm yourself, they're just tickets." Nate said, picking up the tickets and showing it to her, "See? Besides, bats come out in dark."

The pink-haired notice the tickets, and her eyes glow like stars, "Wait...are those...tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala!?" Here we go again.

* * *

 _(Pinkie Pie's POV)_

 _"It's the most amazing, incredible, tremendous, super fun, wonderful, terrific, humongous party in all of Equestria! I've always, always, always wanted to go there! With decorations like streamers, and fairy lights, and windmills, and pinatas, and pincushion, and goodies like sugar cubes, and sugar canes, and sundaes, and sun-beams, and sarsaparilla! Not only that, but I get to play my favorite games like Pin the Tail on the pony! It's the best place for me! For Pinkiiiiiiiiiiiie! Cause it's the most galarrific superly-terrific gala ever in the whole galaxy! Wheee!_

* * *

She began to hop around in happiness, "Ooooh Natey! This is the best gift ever! We can go together and have the best date ever!"

"...I'm sorry, what did you just say?" Nathan looks at her in shock.

Before anything else, he heard a gasp from behind, turning around he saw Rarity eyeing the tickets, "Are these what I think they are!?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" Pinkie said _._ "Natey is taking me to the Grand Galloping Gala in Canterlot!" She grabs his arm and placed it between her breasts, making Nate blush.

"The Gala!?" Rarity gasped. "I design ensembles for the Gala every year, but I never had the opportunity to attend. Oh the society, the culture, the glamour, it's where I truly belong and where I'm destined to meet... **him**!"

"Him!" said Pinkie Pie as if she knew whom Rarity was speaking about. "...Who?"

"Him." Rarity said as she went into detail of her own vision.

* * *

( _Rarity's_ POV _)_

 _I would stroll through the Gala and everyone would wonder, 'Who is that mysterious mare?' They would never guess that I was just a simple pony from a little, old Ponyville. Why, I would cause such a sensation, that I would be invited for an audience with Princess Celestia herself. And the princess would be so taken with the style and elegance that she would introduce me to him, her nephew! The most handsome, eligible unicorn stallion in Canterlot! Our eyes would meet, our hearts would melt, our courtship would be magnificent! He would ask my hoof in marriage and of course, I would say, 'YES!' We would have a royal wedding befitting a princess which is, hehe, what I would become once I marry him! The stallion of my dreams!"_

* * *

 _('Aaaaaaargh, for the love of all, someone , please, give me a barf bag for the BluebloodXRarity images!')_ Nathan almost pukes at those thoughts.

"Nathan Bandicoot! I simply cannot believe you would invite Pinkie Pie so she can... party, and prevent me from meeting my true love! How could you?! Hmph." She said before looking away in disappointment.

"Now hold on one nanosecond, darling!" Nate said as he catches the attention of Rarity, "First, here you go buddy," he bent down as a white rabbit hop to him and took the tickets away, "Second, this ticket isn't going to Pinkie."

"They aren't!?" Both Rarity and Pinkie said, the former in relief while the latter in shock and sadness, just then, a sweet voice spoke up.

"Umm, Nate?" everyone turns around to look at Fluttershy, who had a shy smile with the white bunny on her shoulder, holding the tickets in his mouth. "I would like to ask, I mean, if it would be alright if you haven't given it to someone else..."

"You!? You want to go to the gala!?" Rarity asked, a bit awestruck at this revelation. For all the time she known Fluttershy she had never known her to have an interest in such an event.

"Oh, no," Fluttershy said, but Angel kicked her a bit before speaking again with a blush. "I mean, yes, or actually, kind of."

* * *

( _Fluttershy'sPOV)_

" _You see, it's not so much the Grand Galloping Gala, as it is the wondrous private, gated garden that surrounds the dance. The flowers are said to be the most beautiful in fragrant in all of Equestria! On the night of the Gala, and that night alone, will they all be in bloom! And that's just the flora! Don't get me started on the fauna! There's Loons, and Toucans, and Bitterns, oh my! Humming Birds that can really hum and Buzzards that can really buzz! With Bluejays, and Redjays, and Greenjays, and Pinkjays, and pink flamingos!"_

* * *

"...After all this year's, I'm not surprised for what you want, Shy." Nate rolled his eyes with a small smile at her, "But look, like I was saying, this ticket isn't-" Nate was once again interrupted.

"Wait just a minute!" Everyone looks up and saw on a poll of a roof was none other than Rainbow Dash.

"Dash! What have I told you about spying on other people!" Nate crossed his arms over in annoyance.

"I was not spying….Well, maybe I was," Nate simply give her a _'nice save'_ expression. "Look, it doesn't matter. I couldn't risk a goody-four-shoes like Twilight giving that ticket away to you!"

"...Excuse me?" Nate raised an eyebrow so big, Dwayne Johnson would be proud.

"Wait just another minute!" Applejack interrupted as she entered the scene.

"Applejack, were you following us too?" Twilight asked in fear.

"No, Ah was followin'..." She pointed to Rainbow. "This one! To make sure she wasn't trying any funny business! Still trying to take mah ticket."

"Your ticket?!" Rainbow asked before the rest of the girls began to argue with each other.

Before they could continue, a thunderclap echoed through them, they all look at Nate, who hands were smoking from the clap, "Okay….This is getting out of hand." Before any of the girls could reply, he glares at them, "Girls, I know you all have very good reasons to go, but you can't force Twilight to give you the ticket."

"Wait….It's not your ticket?" Pinkie asked.

"Of course not, these are my tickets, so I get to decide who get's the ticket and I certainly can't think straight with all this noise!" Twilight said, at the same time her stomach growled, reminding her of her empty fuel, "Not to mention hunger! Now go on, shoo!" Reluctantly, they all went their separate ways. "And don't worry, I'll figure this out!" Twilight shouted to them. "Somehow."

"Don't worry, Twi," Nate patted her shoulder, "You're a smart woman, I know very well you'll find the answer." His words made her blush a little, "Anyway, I need to go do something, I'll leave so you can think," he thens grab her shoulder and made her look into his dark brown eyes, "And please, watch out for the sky today."

"Huh?" Twilight was confused at this.

"You'll understand it later," Nathan only said before he raised his hands, did the dab and speed off, leaving dust behind, "Later!"

…

..

.

"Yeah, I just leave Twilight to that future," Nate open the door to the Library, "But, do not worried, you all will thank me after what am I going to do." He said as he took a chair and seat down, "And now, if you excuse me, I have to practice for my next Super Smash Brothers Tournament." he took out his 3DS.

* * *

( _1 hour of playing later )_

 _('Come on, Luigi! Show Ryu why is your Shoryuken stronger than his!')_ the orange maniac yelled on his head as a certain green plumber/sidekick dodge a blue ki blast and then, Super Jump Punch a white rob man into the sky, in which smash against the screen. "And the Ultimate Sidekick hasn't failed me yet again!" Nate this said out loud.

He then heard the door slowly opening, turning around, he saw the Kindness girl entering, several animals behind her with cleaning tools. "Oh! Hello Nate!"

"Hello there Shy," the maniac respond back before looking at the mob of animals that were entering. "And this? Having a tea party here?"

"Oh no, I just thought that I would be a good friend to Twilight and clean her library," she said with a shy smile.

"...Are you trying to make Twilight choose you to the Gala?" He asked, asking himself why was he even asking it in the first place.

Fluttershy jerk at my question, "O-Oh, no, no, no! I'm doing this because she's my best friend-"

"The Library is clean from top to bottom," he said with a deadpanned face as the place shines bright like a diamond.

"Ah….Spring Cleaning?"

"It's Summer."

"...Better be safe than sorry?"

"...Got dammit," Nate had to sigh, Fluttershy is the last person he wants to be mad at, this better work, "Shy, come over here." he patted his thighs.

"...Heeee!?~" he squealed with blushing cheeks when she saw him patting his legs. "N-Nate, w-w-what are you doing?!" she said, unconsciously hugging the white bunny too much.

The orange haired raised an eyebrow at her outburst, "I'm asking you to come here, and stop choking Angel." He said, making the pink-haired girl take notice what she was doing.

"O-Oh! S-Sorry, Angel." She said, releasing the rabbit, who was not amused and jump away. She walks up to him, "Yes?"

"... Fluttershy, I know how much animals meant for you, I really do," Nathan stood up, standing in front of her, "Man, I can say I'm the second closest to know your likes….But, I can't let you forced Twilight to do something that might turn ugly later own."

"Ugly? What are you-" Fluttershy began before been stopped by Nathan's palm.

"Look, Twilight is now on this threat line situation where if she chooses any of you, she thinks she'll break her friendship with one, or all of you." He explained. "Is not that she doesn't want to choose one of you, is that she **can't** choose one of you."

"But, why? We're friends, right?" Fluttershy still doesn't see the problem.

"There. That's the problem." Nate stood up, "Is because you all are her best friends, you all are her first ever BF, she'll treat you all equally and does not want to take one of you if it means hurting the other. If you had the extra ticket, who would you take to the Gala between all of them? Knowing the consequences?"

…

…

…

The shy girl look down in sadness, "Realizing how hard is it?"

She nods at his question, making the Nate sigh in his head, "I...I didn't realize how much pressure I was giving her… So much for been her friend." she then felt two arms wrap around her, gasping in shock as she was now staring into the maniac's soft eyes and smile.

"You didn't do anything wrong… It's just that the wish to go to the Gala went over your head a little to see it." he said as he brushes his hand on her hair, "Like I said, I know you Shy, and you didn't mean for this to happen."

His kind words were always passive to Fluttershy, she flushed in embarrassment for him, after three years, he has always helped her, been a kind person to her, especially when they meet. But that's another story for another time. She smiles at feeling his warm body against her, making it the most comfortable thing she has ever felt.

Suddenly, a tiny Fluttershy appeared, dressed in a white rob, _"Uhm...excuse me….Me...But, maybe you should….Take this moment to...express your feelings to him?"_

 _('W-What?!')_

And then, another tiny Fluttershy appeared, dressed in a red. _"No, No...We can't do that, what if he doesn't feel the same way for us?"_

 _('Y-Yeah! I don't want to lose his Friendship!')_

" _Ah, that's true….B-But we won't know until we tried!"_

" _And ri-risk our friendship with him?! We don't want him to go!"_

" _B-But! T-This is our only chance!"_

 _('...W-Well, you're right-')_

Just then, the doors to the Library open, and Spike was walking inside, making Nate break the hug. _"Oh….doesn't matter anymore."_ Both tiny versions disappeared on smoke, leaving a very sad and red Fluttershy.

When the small drake enters inside, he was surprised to see the Crazy and Kind beares. "Oh, hey guys, what are you doing here?" He asked them.

"Oh nothing, just waiting for Twilight to get here, Shy has something to say to her," Nate looks at the shy girl, "Right?" She nods at the question.

"Oh, okay," Spike said before going to the kitchen.

Nate looked at his wristwatch, he began to count until ten when the door opens up, and the bearer of Magic walk in, and when she saw Fluttershy, her mood turns sad.

"Fluttershy, not you too." She said with an expression, not even I, who is writing and has seen, could accept seeing.

"Hold it!" Nathan appeared with a 'STOP' sign in his hand. "Before you saying anything, Shy want to say something first." He moves away to allow the animal lover to speak.

Twilight raised an eyebrow as Fluttershy look down, "Uhmm….T-Twilight….I...I want to apologize to you." The library girl eyes widened at her words, "I...I realized that I was been selfish to you for the ticket…. If it makes you any better, I...I don't need the ticket anymore."

"W-What? H-Hold on, Fluttershy, you weren't selfish, it just…." Twilight tried to find something to change that meaning, and after twenty seconds, she sighs in defeat. "I have nothing."

"Hey! We're not in Episode 9 yet and that's my line!"

"Spike!"

* * *

 **-We are having technical difficulties-**

 **Please wait as we solve the problem**.

* * *

"Okay, so… Twilight, Shy is right, she wasn't thinking straight and act selfish, she must apologize for her mistakes, she was forcing you to choose her over the others, oblivious at the consequences that you will be doing the girls. And as the great/kind friend she is, she notices this mistake and wants to apologize." Nathan said.

Twilight looked at him in surprise, "Wait….Did you just say a valuable friendship lesson?" She asked.

"Well, duh. That's Friendship 101." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "So, back to Shy." He places his hand on the girl's shoulder.

"L-Like I said, Fluttershy, you don't need to apologize, is my fault-"

"Just accepted the apology, she took long to made it," Nate said with a deadpanned face.

"O-Okay! I accept it." Twilight said, making the animal lover sigh in relief. "A-Anyway, I need to get some ink." She made her way to the door.

"Ah! Wait, watch out for-" Nate tried to stop her, but it was too late.

"SURPRISE!" the party maniac yelled before dragging the bookworm out and was throw into a mob of people are who began to throw her up and down, and Pinkie commenced to sing.

" _Twilight is my best-est friend, whoopee! Whoopee!~"_

"Pinkie."

 _"The cutest, smartest, all-around best girl! Girl!~"  
_  
"Pinkie."

 _"I bet if I throw a super duper fun party! Party!~"_

"Pinkie."

 _"She'll give her extra ticket to the Gala to meeeeee-!~"_

"PINKIE!" Twilight finally shouted, making all the people throwing her up into the air to stop and making Pinkie stop singing, but forgot she was in the air hit the ground hard.

"Yes, Twilight?" Pinkie came up to Twilight, blinking rapidly.

"At least the others _tried_ to be settled with the ticket," Twilight said in annoyance.

"Oh….You dug yourself," Nate said as he looks from the door with Fluttershy. And for the third time, Twilight was confused.

"Wait, what ticket? What Gala?" One of the people asked, making Twilight realized her words for the third time.

"Oh, you didn't know?" To make things worst, Pinkie's mouth open up as more people gathered around them. "Twilight has an extra ticket to the Grand Galloping Gala!" And then hell broke loose as everyone hound the poor girl, and then, Spike came to the rescue and move her out.

"Run! Twilight! Run to the hills!" Nathan shouted, and with that, started the chase of cats and mouse.

"Oh, I hope they'll be alright," Fluttershy said.

"I wouldn't worry too much. She'll be back in a while." Nate said as he walks insides again, and took a seat.

"...Uhm, Nate?" Fluttershy spoke up a little awkwardly.

"Hmmm?" He asked.

"I'm just wondering… how come you've haven't attempted to get Twilight's extra ticket?" Fluttershy asked.

"Because I'm not interested." He responds flatly.

"What?!" And Pinkie appeared next to him with a shock expression. "Are you crazy?! Why wouldn't you want to go to the Gala!? It's the most super-"

"Pinkie, have some cupcakes."

"CUPCAKES!" She took them so fast and eaten like a little kid, she was doing ^w^. Just then, the library door opens up, and in came the rest of the girls, still arguing about the damn ticket.

"Excuse me! We're in a library! Quite down!" Nate reminds them.

"Sorry." One of them said.

"And why are you all here?" He asked them, getting really disappointed at what's coming.

We're trying to get Twilight to give us her extra ticket." Rainbow said bluntly. "Which is my ticket by the way."

"Your ticket!?" AJ, Rarity, and Pinkie, who finish eating, looked at her like she was crazy. "Now you see here..." And they began to argue again, good thing Fluttershy saw her error and stop.

 _('...I can't believe I have to do this…')_ the orange haired sigh as he took some headphones, and place it on Fluttershy's ears, who was surprised by this, "Shy, I have something I want you to hear, can I?" He asked her, she took second before nodding, he took his phone out and hit the play button.

 _(Insert MLP Fighting is Magic; Fluttershy Stage Theme)_

The animal lover was instantly in love with the song as she began to hum along with it. Seeing that she was away, he turned to the four girls.

"That ticket is mine! I asked for it first!"

"No way! I gave a Twilight a better reason!"

"So?! I have…." Anything that was going to come out of Rarity's mouth was gone when they all shiver in fear.

"H-Hey...D-Did anyone felt that?" Pinkie asked, actually feeling scared for once. They all nod slowly before sensing it getting bigger, they turn around and their eyes widened.

Nathan was looking at them, with eyes full of nothing but pure anger, his arms crossed against his chest as a dark orange aura surround him.

"Uhm….N-Nate, darling?" The faculty managed to spoke up, "W-Why are you looking at us like that?" She asked the question in fear.

"... Because I'm disappointed in all of you." He said to them.

"Disappointed?"

"Are you even listening to yourself? You all are acting like little kids for a piece of candy, and not even thinking how Twilight is feeling about this!" Nate explains to them, "Do you honestly think she can just choose one of you and is over?!"

"Wha-Of course she would!" Rainbow said in protest. "We're her best friends-!"

"There! That's the problem!" Nathan points the problem and they all look at him like if he was crazy, "Don't look at me like that, she won't give away her ticket to you all cause you're ALL her best friends! Did you really think that she would take one of you if that meant upsetting the rest of you!? In case you all didn't know this, Twilight values all of you equally!" None of them spoke up, "You all gave her a very, perfect reason for why she should take any of you, and because of that, **YOU** all are been blind at how much pressure you're putting on her! If you all are her best friend, WHY DO YOU CONTINUE THIS NONCES!?"

…

…

…

All four girls stood silent, they wanted to speak, but then, his words make them realized….That he was right, they look down in shock and shame.

"Well gee, ah' never thought of it that way." AJ was the first to respond, rubbing the back of her neck nervously. "I guess we've all been nothing but selfish jerks to poor Twilight."

"Indeed, Applejack." Rarity replied next, her tone suggesting embarrassment. "I feel so ashamed of myself after bothering dear Twilight."

"Oh! Oh! I know!" Pinkie raised her hand quickly. "As soon as Twilight get's back: let's apologize to her!"

"Great idea, Pinkie!" Rainbow nodded in agreement as well as the other.

Seeing that his job was done, Nate stop glaring and smile at them, he turned to look at Fluttershy who was taking the headphones off. "So? What you think?"

"It was... beautiful, it was like I was having an adventure with all my animal friends, and we were all having fun!" She said with a soft smile.

"Heh...I'm glad."

…

..

.

After waiting a lot of time, Twilight used her magic to teleport back to the Library, with Spike looking like he was with fireworks, "Uhh..." The poor drake swayed back and forth, mumbling in his dizzy state. "Warn me next time you're gonna do that."

"I didn't even know that was going to happen!" Twilight said in panic before she shouts, "Quick Spike: lock all the doors!" And with that, they closed all the doors and turned off all the lights at amazing speed. They both then breathed sighs of relief, but that was until the main light then turned on, revealing the others.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Twilight screech like a goddamn banshee. "I can't decide! I just can't decide! It's all important to all of you, and I get that, but I can't just can't decide cause I can't stand to disappoint any of you and showering me in gifts and favors doesn't help at all! You're all my friends and I wanna make you all happy, but I can't, I just can't!" She then finished with an exhausted collapse, sounding deeply ashamed for admitting the truth.

"...What she said?!" Nate asked, trying to get his hearing back from the scream. However, he was ignored, _('Rude')_ as AJ went to comfort the lavender girl.

"Twilight, sugar, we didn't mean to put so much pressure on you." The farmer said to her. "Ya see; we're not really here for the tickets." Coming out of AJ's mouth, you can definitely believe it.

Twilight slowly glanced up in surprise. "You're not!? But-!"

"We've all thought about it and realized that it's your choice, not ours, to decide who you want to take with you. We won't hold it against you." AJ explains.

"That's right," Fluttershy joined in, "Nathan helped us realize how awful we've all been to you and we want you to know that we're all very sorry."

"That's right, it's no fun upsetting your friends!" Pinkie said as she and the rest of the ponies came down to her.

"Twilight darling, we're all sorry. It was unfair of us how we tried and forced as we all did." Rarity said.

"Yes! That means the ticket is mine! _I got the ticket~! I got the ticket~!"_ Rainbow began to sing, before feeling the rest glaring at her.

"Is the ticket more important than her feelings?" Nathan commented to her.

"Uuuu….A-Actually," the embarrassed flyer look away, "I haven't perfected my signature moves for the Wonderbolts yet. So, I don't need that ticket either." Nice recovery there.

"...Right," AJ then continued to consult Twilight. "We all got so gung ho about the Gala, that we didn't see how ungung how we were making you feel. As Fluttershy said, it was thanks to Nate that helped us realize how much pressure we were puttin' on you."

"We're sorry, Twilight." they all apologize, making Twilight look at each of them in surprise before looking towards the Crazy maniac, who smile and wink at her.

Making a small smile, Celestia's pupil calm down and look at her assistant, "Spike, take a note." The small boy took a pencil, paper and began to write what Twilight was saying, _"Dear Princess Celestia, I've learned that one of the joys of friendship is sharing your blessings, but when there are not enough blessings to go around, having more than your friends can make you feel pretty awful. So, though I appreciate the invitation, I will be returning both tickets to The Grand Galloping Gala."_

"What?!" All the girls look at her in shock.

"If my friends can't all go, I don't wanna go either." Twilight decisively decided.

"Twilight, yer don't have to do that," AJ said in concerned.

"Nope. I've made up my mind. Spike, you can send the letter now." Spike breathed his magic fire on the scroll and it disappeared.

"B-But, now you won't get to go to the gala either," Fluttershy noted.

"It's okay girls. I couldn't possibly enjoy myself without my best friends there with me, so I would rather not go at all." With that, they all went gogo-gaga and hug each other.

"... Really?" they all turn to Nathan who had a serious expression, "Twi, you know, you _could_ have asked for more tickets for everyone, right?"

…

…

…

…

"... That's it, I quit." Suddenly, Nate took a newspaper saying, " **Nathan Bandicoot Quits! Chaos Unleashed!" **followed by music and explosion and a familiar draconequus celebrating its chaos.

Suddenly, Spike began to look like he was about to throw up, "Well wallop my withers Spike! Isn't that just like a boy." AJ said at his action, "Can't handle the least bit sentim-whoa nelly!" Nate pull her away just in time as Spike breath out fire, forming a scroll.

"A letter from the Princess? That was fast." Twilight said in surprise.

Spike caught the letter and read its contents out loud. _"My faithful student Twilight, why didn't you just say so?"_ he then took out six tickets, "Look, Six tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala!"

All the girls gasp in happiness, "That means...We can all go to the Gala, now!" all the girls cheer up.

"Nice for all of you!" Nate said with happiness, "Now I won't need to ask one of you out to the Gala!"

…

…

…

"...E-Excuse us?" They all asked him, as he smiles and took out a golden ticket.

"Yep! Got a message from Princess Celestia this morning, sending this invitation." He said with a smile.

All the girls' jaw drop, "Y-You had an invitation….IS THIS WHY YOU DIDN'T WENT AFTER TWILIGHT/ME?!"

It was then, that Nate took another ticket, "I also had another ticket, I was about to asked one of you to be my date."

Eyes widened, and heavy blushes, Pinkie and Fluttershy were about to speak, but then, Nate said-

"But, since you all now have one, I'll just give this to Spike." He said as the small boy was surprised when he felt the ticket on his hand, "And it was such a shame, I was planning to take one of you to a fancy restaurant in Canterlot….Oh well!" He then appeared on the door, "Is getting late, so see you all tomorrow!" He closes the door.

All the girls had their hair shadowing their eyes while looking down, while Spike was looking at the ticket with a smile.

 _('Oh….He Troll me real good…')_ was the thought of Fluttershy.

 _('I-I'm planning to find my Prince Charming in the Gala! I'm not interested in Nate, he's my friend!')_ Rarity though with red cheeks.

"S-So...is not like I wanted to be his date!" Dash said with a huff and looking away with puffed cheeks.

"Yeah….Hehehe…" AJ looking away and trying to lie again.

"Really sneaky, my sweet cheesecake," Pinkie spoke with witch voice, "But soon, very soon, you'll be all mine. Hihihihihi!"

"Umm… How about we go get something to eat?" Twilight tried to change the subject, which help as her stomach grumbles for food.

They all agreed, took their tickets, and left, leaving Spike alone, until Twilight call his name, "Spike! You're coming?"

"Huh? Oh, right! Coming!" Was he said before leaving the house.

* * *

 _(_ _Back in Canterlot_ _)_

The majestic Princess Celestia was drinking some tea peacefully, when suddenly, she received a scroll via magic, "Hmmm? What's this?" Her curiosity perks up as she opens up, and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh, my….This is priceless!" She giggled as she had in hand a photo showing Twilight and the others with their jaws drop and blushing madly, with a chibi Nathan sticking out his tongue and winking at her. Down below was written 'After I told them I had an extra ticket for the Gala.'

"Hehehe….What a troll."


	6. Of Apples and Griffin's

Now, in Ponyville, everyone wakes up to make most of their day to do something around the town, doing normal stuff….However, Nathan Bandicoot is not that normal, especially when you have this.

" **FINISH HIM!"**

"With pleasure!" Nate yelled out as he was playing Mortal Kombat X, using Jason Voorhees fatality; 'Killed for Mommy', "Let me see that machete slice this bitch in half!"

This was a basically Nathan Bandicoot's morning routine, he wakes up, takes a shower, eats breakfast, returns to his room and plays some games with the only TV in this world, can you believe it?! There's no advanced technology here! Who the fuck lives without that these days?!...Right, stupid question.

 **Jason wins!**

 **Fatality!**

"Damn right it is! You don't mess with the Boogeyman of Crystal Lake!" Nate shout as he did the dab. "Now I am ready to beat Cartoonz at his own game!"

 _*Knock Knock*_

Before he could do another match, someone knocks on his door, "Huh? Who could it be?" He asked himself as he stood up and walk to the door, he opens it to reveal a giant red man with short blonde hair, dressed with a white shirt and blue pants, there was a casquet around its right arm. "Big Mac? What's up?" He greeted him.

"Not much," the older siblings of the Apple family said, "Hey, are ya' busy right now?" He asked.

"Nope," Nate replied with a smile.

"Using my catch phrase, eh?" the big guy chuckle out, "Anyway, Apple Bucking Season is coming, and as yall' can see, I'm unavailable to help mah' sister-" he stopped when Nate close the door, and a few minutes later, open up dress with an orange cowboy hat with a peacock feather on it, a brown vest with a no-sleeve shirt, working pants, and boots.

"Say no more, mate." Nathan spoke in a Texas language, placing a stick in his mouth, "Th' family needs me, Nah' problem!" His answer made Mac smile.

You see when Nathan arrive at Ponyville, and after the welcome party, he need to get a house, can't have the magic satchel always with him, will cause suspicion. So he searched for a job in the Hall, where the Mayor was happy to help with, she showed him the bulletin board and he began to search for one, and he did find one, some help in Sweet Apple Acres, so he took it. When he reached there, he was greeted by the family's youngest, yet older sibling, he had to contain himself to not jump at AJ, she was fucking hot in her human body. After receiving the apple shaking greeting, he was told what to do, and to the shock of the AJ and Big Mac, who join up later on. Nate had finished dropping the apples in less than two hours. After that, the orange-haired pick them up, with the help of the small sister of the family, which turn into a competition of who could collect more apples, and in the end, Nate won by 47 against 43, not bad for a small girl. And then, he was invited to their house to have some apple tradition food, and how can he say no? After that, they pay him up, and he said that if they ever need an extra hand helping, they can count on him to help, in which they gladly accept the offer.

After walking for a few minutes, they both reach the barm, "Okay Mac, you go get some rest, I'll catch up with AJ." The big red man nod to him as he walks into his home to rest. "Now….where's the stubborn farm girl?"

He began to look at the trees and a little far away, was the girl herself, kicking a tree down, several apples falling. Nate appears next to her, "Howdy partner!" He greeted the unsuspecting Amazon.

"GAAAAAAAAAH!" Applejack scream in a girly-voice that did not go with her. She turned around with a roundhouse kick that hit the side of Nate, sending him flying into a tree. She was breathing heavily, and then notice what she did, "Gah! Sugarcube, I'm sorry!" She quickly went to his side, "Are ya' okay?!" She shakes him up.

"Never better!" Nathan responds as he stood up like it was nothing.

"Bet-I hit you hard on the head-Nevermind." AJ sighs, she almost forgot that this boy makes no sense like Pinkie. "What'cha doing here?" She asked.

"Isn't obvious? To help with the Apple Bucking Season," he stated to her. "With Big Mac out of commission, how can I let someone I consider family do this alone?"

"Alone….you think I can't do this? AJ asked with a little bit of irritation.

"Yes," Nate respond with a deadpanned face.

"Wha-?! Now ya' listen here mister, I'm an Apple-"

"My favorite fruit, mind you." Insert blush.

"The most dependable loyal girl in all of Ponyville!"

"And Rainbow is the fastest flyer in Ponyville, don't see the difference."

"I can do this!"

"I would believe you if you were the strongest and fastest girl in the world." Nate places a hand on her shoulder, "AJ, you are still one person versus hundreds of apples."

AJ scoff and move his hand off her shoulder, "Don't ya' use that mathematical mud with me. I can harvest these apples by myself." she huffs away

"...Okay." Nate said, surprising her, as he looks down, his eyes were covered by his hair, "I see how is this going," he then looks up to her, crying, "You think I'm going to be a burden, don't you?"

"W-What?" The farm girl was taken back by this.

"I just wanted to help a girl who I respect, who was my first friend, and even help me out when I need help." Nate turn around while placing his hand on his eyes, "But….I understand… I won't bother you again…"

Something inside AJ felt complete guilt, "H-Hey, Sugarcube, I-I didn't mean that." She began to panic when her words weren't getting to him. "L-Look….I'm sorry," she looks down in sadness, "I-I know you only meant to help…" Not even that was stopping him, so she sucked her pride, "...O-Okay….You can help me."

Nate turned to her with tears, "Y-you mean it?"

The orange haired girl nod to him, "Yes….I guess you can help me out here." She suddenly got an embrace.

"Thanks, AJ! You're the best!" Nate hugged her with everything he had, his face was on her large rack. The farmer blush immediately, although, she accepted her warm gift.

"A-Anyway, let's just get started," she said as they turn to the trees, "You take the half of this section, and I'll take this one."

"Got it!" Nate said before walking away and stood in front of one tree and he kicks it, causing several apples to fall, "Let's do this!" He was about to pick them up when the ground commenced shaking. "What the?" He said before hearing several footsteps galloping away, "...Oh right, the 'cow'rade is here." He said as he notices AJ heading to do her job. "Well, I better do my job on this, not bothering in that." he thought before going back to work.

…

..

.

The time when past as both AJ and Nate finish their work for the day, it was the middle of the day, but thanks to each other, Applejack kick the last tree, dropping a few apples.

"And there!" She said while wiping the sweat from her forehead, "Wo'nellie, gotta say, Nate, we finish way faster than ah' have thought."

"Yeah, is better to have the best of help from friends over pride," Nate respond with the lesson of the day.

"Heh….I guess you're right," she responds with a chuckle before looking down sadly, "To be honest….Ah' really didn't think I would have managed to finish this by mah' self."

She suddenly felt a hand on her hands, she looks up to see the smiling boy, "That's why I am here, to help you. I know how much you care about the family's tradition and conviction, and I don't mean anything bad when I said that you can't do this alone….I say it because I worried about you, AJ. You're my most valuable friend, and as one, I will always be there for you."

The farm girl was left shocked by his words, and she looks away, trying to hide a blush, this is one of the many reasons why he was special to her, he only wishes that she's okay and that he will be for her when she needs him. Honestly, from the day one when they meet, she thought he was a normal boy, that change when he finished all their works faster than her and her brother together, not only that, even Applebloom sees him as an older brother.

Too bad she was now the Element of Honesty because she would lie to herself that she does not have a crush on him. His smile, his attitude, his careness… She wishes she could already confess to him….And with a nod to herself she plans to do it.

"S-Say….Sugacube?" She speaks with a nervous voice. Nate looks at her, wanting to know what she wanted, "A-Ah been meaning to say something to you for some time…." She took a deep breath, "I-"

"Hey, Sis!"

With a yelp, the blond farm girl was surprised as she turns to see her little sister walking up to them, "Granny, wants ya' to come in…" she stop speaking when she saw Nate and AJ holding hands, "...Ah' sorry for interrupting, please continue." She slowly turns around before sprinting into the house, "Granny! Big Brother! Sis finally confess!"

"APPLEBLOOM!" The blonde was scarlet at the sudden shout, letting go of the orange-haired and chasing after the troublemaker, leaving a confused Nathan.

"Confess?" Nate raised an eyebrow, what did she mind by that. "Confess what?" As far as he knew, the farmer has never had trouble confessing things, and she definitely didn't do that in the show.

…

…

…

"Wait….She wouldn't…" Nate shook his head at that thought, "Naw, that's impossible. I mean, sure the voice said that changes were going to be made, but there's no way she has those with me…." Nate scratch his hair worried, "Besides….I don't know when this force will strike….or that I will be here forever here."

Make no mistake, readers. Nathan knows that someday he will return home, he has a family and friends, who knows how worried they are from his absence. It just that there's no point of looking for a way back, he only needs to wait for the evil force to appear and kick some ass. Also...he's doesn't belong here.

"Okay, enough bad thoughts, back to happy thoughts," Nate said to himself as he looks at the sun up in the sky. "...But I will tell them….who really am I."

…

..

.

Two days later, after celebrating the Best Person something to AJ, who accept it, Nathan was walking around the town, "Man, what to do today?" He asked himself when he saw Twilight looking in front of a Library, "Yo, Twilight!"

The librarian looks and greets him, "Hello Nathan, nice day we are having here."

"Yeah, so what are you doing?" Nate asked her.

"Well, I thought I should find a new book for me to read, I finish all the books in the Library," she said with an embarrassed look.

"I see….Wait, what?" Nate looked at her in shock, "You read all 1,590 books?!" he knew that she loves to read, but he did not see that coming! At least, this fast!

"Yeah….Wait, how do you know the exact number of books?" She asked. Shock that someone like him knew that.

"Who did you think kept the library clean?" He asked her.

"...You?! You were the one that cleaned the Library?!" Twilight was taken back by it.

The orange-haired raised an eyebrow, "What? So surprised that I do it?"

"...Y-Yeah, no offense but you don't exactly look like the reading or cleaning type," She said.

Nate rolled his eyes and place a hand on her head, "That goes to show that you don't judge a book by the cover." he said, making her blush a little.

"Hey, Twilight! Natey!" They both turn around to see the pink party maker.

"Hey, Pinks/Hello Pinkie." They greet her in their own way.

"Hey, have any of you seen Rainbow Dash?" She asked as her head literally spin around, "I been looking for her for quite a while."

"RD?" Nate look up to see a simple cloud, and in it was a rainbow color tail that was sticking out _, ('If she's trying to hide, she fail miserably.')_

"Isn't that her?" Twilight asked, making Pinkie look up.

"Hey, Rainbow Dash!" She shouts, causing the rainbow girl to dash off with a streak of colors behind her. "Hey, wait up!" And the pink planner went after her.

The other two stare at them before Nate look at Twilight, "You screw Rain big time, Twi." He said to her.

"Is that bad?" She asked a little confused-concern.

"Naw, it'll pay off," he wavs away before he began to walk away, "Anyway, I need to go, see you later….Also, watch out for your ink today." The purple haired was confused by his last words but shrugged off and wave him away.

…

..

.

And so I said, both Pinkie and Rainbow became best friends and partner in crimes, pranking everyone they see, Rarity got flowers that had sneeze powder, Twilight got an invisible ink, AJ was left aghast when all her apples were painted rainbow. They even prank Nate with a pie to the face, on the bright side, he got launch early than ever. It was fun and all….but today is the day when the Griffin lands in here.

"...Okay, why am I here again?" Nate said to himself as he was standing on an open hill. Suddenly, he heard something that sounded like a helicopter propellers and went right over his head and crash, he turns around to see a broken pile of….something, and out of it came Pinkie.

"Holy Moons, Pinkie! Are you okay?!" Nate went quickly to her side and help her up.

"Yeah! I'm fine!" The pink haired said, taking his hand and pulled herself up, she looks up to the sky before saying "Hmph!"

Nate sigh at her childish act, before noticing something that widened his eyes, "Pinkie! You're bleeding!"

The party thrower looks confused before she felt something hot dropping down her forehead, she touches herself and surely enough, she saw a little bit of blood on her hand. "Oh, is nothing big!"

She suddenly found herself been carried bridal-style, she looks a bit surprised by it, but she saw the concern expression on Nathan's face, "Not for me, is big that my best friend is hurt." He said before beginning to walk, "I'm taking you to Twilight to be sure, and so you can explain to me what happened and who do I need to punch hard." He said, even though he knew exactly what happened.

Pinkie look at him in shock, after the three years she knew him, she has never seen him this serious for her safety, she honestly felt….happy about it...her heart jump in joy inside her for his attitude... although she was confused as to why. Ever seen Nate came to Ponyville, he hang around her a lot, and even play pranks with her sometimes...her heart would always melt like cheese around him….Is like….he was her ideal boyfri-

"We're here."

Pinkie was brought back by the voice of the maniac as they stood in front of Oak's Library. "Huh? That was super-duper fast."

"I'm more than meets the eye, love," Nate said.

Cartoon powers are awesome.

…

..

.

And then, while Twilight cures Pinkie's head wound, she commenced explaining what happened, how Rainbow Dash's friend, Gilda, has been mean to her, and her attitude was horrible. Once she finishes, Twilight decided to comment, "Pinkie, are you sure this friend of Rainbow Dash's is as mean as you say she is?"

"Uh, YEAH, she keeps stealing Rainbow Dash away, she popped my balloons, and she told me to buzz off! I've never met a griffon this mean!" She said with a huff

"Pinkie, you have never met a griffon at all," Nate said to her.

The pink haired ponder for a minute before speaking, "...True, but if I did, I bet they wouldn't be as mean as Gilda!"

The lavender girl close her book and look at her, "Well, you know what I think Pinkie Pie?"

"What?"

"I think….you're jealous."

"...JEALOUS?!"

"Green with envy, or in your case, Pink with envy," Spike commented from the stairs he was sitting on while holding a book.

"Well, yes. Jealous," Twilight nodded. "Listen, Pinkie, I don't wanna upset you but just because Rainbow Dash has another friend doesn't make Gilda a grump…. Maybe is you who needs to change attitude."

Pinkie was left aghast, "Me?! Improve my attitude?!" She shrieked before blithering, trying to conjure more words of argument, but she just screamed in frustration before storming out with a loud slam of the door.

The other three stare at the door, before Nate said, "You shouldn't have said that."

"Just let her cool off," Twilight responded in a blasé tone, going back to her book.

"...Okay, you go back to your book, I'll check on her." Nate said as he went after Pinkie. Once outside, he let out a hard sigh, _('God dammit Twilight, you may be right, but Gilda is exactly what Pinkie said.')_

With that, he walks around to find the party thrower, and he found her in a seating and drinking some milkshake, her expression was somber.

"Hey, cupcake," he seats in front of her, but she didn't look at him, "...No, you're not the one that needs to change attitude."

That caught her attention as her blue eyes look at him, "How did you know what I was thinking?"

"Lucky guess," Bullshit, we all know that, "Look here, maybe you were acting jealous, but that's not enough to change attitude, jealousy is normal for everyone here." He said before placing his hand on hers in comfort, "Besides, I want Pinkie to always be Pinkie. Man, I would say I banned you for being anything that's not Pinkie."

The party thrower blush and smiled a little at his words and went back to drinking her shake, a bit more happy than a few seconds ago. "Now there's the Pinkie I know and love."

Everything was slowly going back to normal until Pinkie suddenly saw something and hid down on the table. Confused, Nate turns back and saw rainbow dropping down, alongside her was a white short-haired girl with yellow eyes and purple dark irises, a brown jacket over a white shirt, brown pants, and boots, behind her were two brown wings and a lion tail. Hanging from the side of her hair were two with feathers.

 _('So that's Gilda, huh?')_ Nathan tough as he glares at her.

"Heh, now that was awesome!" Rainbow said to the Griffin girl.

"You bet it was!" Gilda said.

"Hey listen," Dash began to hover in the air, "I gotta take care of a few weather jobs around here; shouldn't take too long." Rainbow said, "Why don't you hang around town and I'll come find later, okay?"

"That's cool with me, I'm gonna go chow down something," Gilda said, looking all bored around the place.

"Cool, later," Rainbow said before taking off.

Gilda began to walk around and had a devilish expression as she went behind a apples stand, where Granny Smith was looking at the apples. Suddenly, a tail that looks like a snake pop out, scaring the old woman.

"Ahhhhhhh! A Rattler! A Rattler! Everypony run for the hills! Save yourselves!" She began to run super slow.

Normally, one would laugh at it for a bit, but Nate didn't, _('Doesn't she knows that Granny could had a heart-attack?! Who's gonna tell AJ, Mac and AB if that happens?!')_

"Aw~! Poor Granny Smith! She didn't know it was a joke. How mean!" Pinkie said in anger before shaking it away, "Wait, no, no, I can't misjudge her….It was kind of funny." She said.

"You call that funny?" Nathan looked at her in disbelief, "Who's gonna tell AJ if Granny had a heart attack? Not me, that's for sure."

"...You're right," she looks down in sadness.

And then, Gilda use her tail to steal an apple!

Pinkie gasp in shock, "I did misjudge her! Not only is she a mean meanie pants, but she's also a thief!" She said before looking down, "No no no no no, she might give it back."

"From her stomach?" Nathan questions it.

And then, Fluttershy appeared, and Nate's eyes shrank, remembering what was going to happen now.

"Alright, little ones, this way," Fluttershy said, walking backward and making sure the ducklings followed a single line, and speaking soft words of encouragement. But as her attention was on what was in front of her, she failed to notice the griffon she bumped onto behind her.

"Hey!" the griffon snapped, glaring at Fluttershy who shrink in fear.

"Oh! Please excuse me-"

"I'm walkin' here!" Gilda glared at the frightened girl even more.

"I-I'm sorry. I was only-"

Oh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" mocked Gilda. "Why don'cha watch where you're going, doofus!" She said, her anger rising….but not only hers.

"B-b-b-b-but I-I-!"

"Hey! Back off bird-brain!"

Fluttershy and Gilda turn to Nathan, who was glaring hard at the Griffin.

"What do you want?!" Gilda asked with anger.

"What I want?" Nate stood in front of her, blocking Fluttershy, "I want you to leave Fluttershy alone, she didn't mean to bump into you and she apologized for it, so just let it go and leave!"

"Or what-" Gilda tried to speak up when suddenly, the maniac's eyes glow pure red.

" **Or you will...Rest. In. Peace."** his power rises and place his thumb on his neck and slide it on his neck.

The Griffin move away from him, her eyes scare at what she just witnessed, she pops her wings back out, "F-Find...but you better watch your back, lame-o." She flew away.

He stares at where she left for a while, before letting a sigh out, but what he did not expect was for hands to start to clap and cheer for him. He scratched his hair, but smile at them. Fluttershy slams herself onto him, still shaking.

"You okay?" He asked her, the animal lover eyes were streaming with tears but she nodded at him. He sighs in relief and wiped her tears away from her. "There, there."

"T-thank you…" Fluttershy whimpered as she holds him tight.

"That was stupendous!" And Pinkie appeared in the middle of them, "I was right! Gilda really is grumpy mean-meanie pants!"

"...And what gave that away." Nate asked her with a smirk.

"Well don't worry," Pinkie giggled, "Cuz I got a plan." They both look at her, "I'm… gonna throw her… a PARTY!" Pinkie cheered.

Nathan, as well as Fluttershy, gave her a look that was unmistakable. It read _'are you serious?'._

"Of course sillies! You see, I have a plan on this!" Pinkie said as her smile said it all.

* * *

 _(_ _Transaction screen_ _)_

"Welcome, welcome, hey there, welcome." Pinkie commenced greeting guests as they come in, the usual the party was being held at Sugarcube Corner.

Everyone was welcome to the party, little did they know, it was actually the way to show Gilda's true colors.

"I'm glad Pinkie took my advice," Twilight said to Nate, who was drinking from the pouch.

"Well, Pinkie thought that this will help her with Gilda's relationship," He said, even though he knew the plan.

"I take it you've met her, right?" Twilight asked.

"Oh yeah," Nate answered with a raised brow, and a hidden growl "She's quite a card."

"I look forward to meeting her myself!" Twilight smiled but looked around. "So where's Pinkie?"

"With Rainbow Dash, scrounging up some party favors," he said before seeing AJ calling Twilight over, "I think AJ is calling you." Twilight look at the farmer, and wave back, walking to her.

Nate smile a little before turning serious, he turns around to be face-to-face with the high-flyer, and she was not happy.

"Care to explain," Rainbow asked.

"Explain what exactly?" Nate responds back.

"You know what I mean," She said with a sounding accusatory, "Gilda told me about an orange haired man giving her trouble earlier at the market. A man that looks like a punk of the streets."

"Punk of the Streets?" Nate twitched his eye, "She has some nerves on calling me that." he said, "And I do believe that information is way off-"

"I don't wanna hear it," Rainbow stop him. "Y'know, I was willing to let that one time you accidentally slam me against that wagon, but after hearing how much of a bully you are, I don't want you here."

"Bully? So you're kicking me out for-" he was cut again when Rainbow point at him, her hair shadowing her hair.

"You're nothing more than a monster that attacks those for no reason... I thought you were a great friend... but I was wrong-"

"No." Rainbow look and was face to face with the so-called monster, "You're right….I'm nothing more than a monster….One that is willing to defend their friends from people like Gilda…. But you only see what you hear." Nate was going to regret saying this….but he has to, "So much for been called the Element of Loyalty."

 _*Smack*_

The next thing that happened, RB had slapped him in the face hard, making it swollen. However, Nate didn't flinch at it, as he stares at the rainbow girl anger. "Out, Now!"

He didn't answer but complied, he made his way to the exit, passing by a smirking Gilda, which he ignored, _('Smile while you can….you'll doom yourself in the end.')_

He before he left, he looks at RD one more time, "I hope you're happy because, at the end, you'll see how much of a lousy friend you are to those who actually care about you." He slams the door down before she could make a comeback.

…

..

.

The scarlet sun was up in the sky, a beautiful sight that would be perfect to see the sun go down. But Nathan didn't have the time for that, he was walking down the road that leads to his home….He said something that hurt him more than anyone...But he had to do it….

 _('...I'm nothing than a monster, eh?')_ he stopped and stare at the sun, _('...It has been so long that I call myself that…')_

" _You monster!...Break something faster!"_

" _Damn right he is! A monster that protects its friends! So don't you dare bully US again!"_

" _Man….You were a real monster right there, bro."_

" _Hey! Promise me that you won't be always like that."_

" _Monsters don't care for others….But you do…. You're the only monster I can proudly stand beside with."_

 _('...Heh….I never thought I would be remembering that…')_ Nate though with a small smile, he looks at the road, and for a moment, he saw the images of five friends that have always been there for him. _('...I miss you all…')_ he thought before walking again, passing by each other images, in which they disperse after walking by them.

"...I know what will make me entertained." Nathan Bandicoot returns back to himself as he reaches the house, he enters inside and searches for a notebook, a pencil, and his phone. "...All habits die hard I guess." He said before going out and heading to the roof, by jumping in it. He put himself comfortable and open the page. "Time to write…"

…

..

.

 _(_ _Back at Sugarcube Corner_ _)_

" _ROOOOOOAAAAAAAAR!"_

Oh look at that, we reach the moment of truth, Gilda had fallen for all the pranks that a certain someone did. And she finally reached her limit.

"Is this is your idea of a good time?!" Gilda screamed, sick of all the pranks that had been pulled on her, throughout the party. "I've never met a lamer bunch of dweebs in all my life! And Pinkie Pie," She said, pointing at the pink party girl across the room. "You are queen lame-o with your weak little party pranks! Did you really think you could make me lose my cool!?" She continued, not realizing that she had done just that. "Well, Dash and I have ten times as much cool as the rest of you put together! Come on Dash, we're bailing on this pathetic scene!" She said waiting for Rainbow to start leaving with her.

Pinkie grin at this, her plan went out like a hitch, everyone was staring at the Griffin girl in shock, she actually planned this to change Gilda's attitude, and if that didn't work, well, you can guess. She looks at Rainbow, who was looking down to the ground.

"Come on Rainbow Dash. I said we're leaving!" Gilda called her again.

"...You know Gilda," Rainbow look at her, angry at her, " **I** was the one that planned those weak pranks." The Griffin girl's jaw dropped at the revelation.

"What?!"

"So," Dash said, "I guess I'M queen lame-o."

"Come on Dash!" Gilda said, expecting her to take it back. "You're joshing me! Right?!"

"They weren't all meant for you specifically!" Dash explained trying to calm her down, "…It was just dumb luck that you set them all off."

Pinkie couldn't help but laugh at herself at this comment. "I should'a known, that dribble cup had Rainbow Dash written all over it!" She said, even though she knew fully well that Rainbow had placed that prank.

"N-No. Way." Gilda said in disbelief. "It was Pinkie Pie! She set up this party to trip me up! To make a fool of me!"

"Me?" Pinkie said innocently, "I threw this party to improve YOUR attitude! I thought a good party might turn that frown upside down!" She turns around so that her sad smile look happy.

"And you sure didn't need any help making a fool of yourself!" Rainbow shouted, "You know, this is **NOT** how I thought my old friends would treat my new friends! If being cool is all you care about, maybe you should go find some new COOL friends someplace else!" Dash said, angry that her friend had been this way all along.

Gilda growled at this, "Yeah? Well, you… you…" She stammered "You are such a flip-flop! Cool one minute, and lame the next! When you decide not to be lame anymore, give me a call!" She said, turning around and storming out the door.

"...Not cool." Rainbow said, watching Gilda leave.

"Wow…" Spike said, "Talk about a party pooper…"

Rain looked at everyone with a sad expression, "Everyone, I'm sorry for this. I didn't know how rude she was… And Pinkie Pie, I'm really sorry she ruined this awesome party you put on for her." She apologized.

Pinkie brought her a drink, in which RD took, "That's fine…Besides! I already knew she was like that!"

Rainbow look at her in surprise, "W-What? How did you-?"

"I saw her on the market, she made a prank to Granny Smith and eat an apple without paying," Pinkie said, shocking RD even more, "And then, she became a complete jerk to Fluttershy, and almost made her cry."

The high flyer looks at her childhood friend, "...Is true...and then, Nate came and defend me, he told her to back off… He protects me." She said.

"Yeah, I saw the entire thing!" Pinkie said before noticing something, "Actually, where is he?"

A cup hit the floor and a drink was spilled as Rainbow Dash eyes became dots, she slowly looks at her hand, shaking in fear.

" _You're right….I'm nothing more than a monster….One that is willing to defend their friends from people like Gilda…. But you only see what you hear….So much for being called the Element of Loyalty."_

At that moment, she realized the mistake she made, "I need to go!" She sprinted out the door, she ran and ran, _('Dammit! What did I do?! Please, let me not be late!')_

As she was making her way to the house of the Bandicoot, she saw on the corner of her eye a silhouetted up in the roof, she got closer and saw orange. Once she was close, she saw that Nathan was...writing, while sitting down.

Nate was focusing on the notebook that was in front of him, however, he knew she was there, "...What are you doing here? There's nothing but a monster present." He said, earning a discomforting look from her.

"...I have something to say," RD said, as tears began to form in her eyes.

"I'm listening, and it better be worth it." Nate said, never looking at her….yet.

"...I'm sorry...For everything," Nate stop writing and this time, he looks at her, "I should have let you talk…. I should have listened to your side…" he notices the tears going down her cheeks, "I called you a monster….I hit you in the face...You were right, I'm the Element of Loyalty, but I didn't show it to you…" she fell to her knees, "I'm sorry for always jumping to conclusions…"

The Element of Crazy stare at her for a while, before closing the notebook and standing up, "...Did you learn your lesson?" He asked her.

"...True friends don't make you chose over others." She said, clutching her hand with dirt. She heard a _thud_ landing in front of her, she looks up to see Nate standing in front of her with a small smile.

"Then, you're forgiven." He simply said. "Besides, I would really be crazy if I stop being friends with the most amazing flyer in Equestria."

RD couldn't hold it anymore as she hugs Nathan, who return the hug. She began to muttered _'I'm sorry'_ several times. After a while, she stopped crying, and Nate was about to let go of Rainbow, she stops him, "Wait...I...I still want it to be like this a bit longer" Rainbow said with a blush.

Nate smiles at her softly, "Sure." He said as he let her, he move and sit against the wall of his house, making RD be comfortable and allowing her to snuggle up.

The maniac look up into the sky, he didn't know why, but he could have sworn he saw an image of someone looking down at them, a smile on it. Nate didn't know if it was real or not, but it looks like that Celestia herself truly cares for everyone.

 _('...For the sake of this place, and my friends,')_ Nathan look at RD and hug her even more, _('I will destroy this force.')_


	7. Minor Boasting

"So, why I'm here for?"

"To help Twilight in her magic."

"In what?"

"You'll see."

Nate was today accompany the student of Celestia in helping her magic improved. Spike was now standing in the direction of Twilight.

"Come on Twilight; you can do it!" Spike cheered, obviously pumped up for the girl's next trick.

Twilight concentrate her magic by the tip of her horn, glowing magenta and aim it at the dragon at the dragon-

 _*POOF*_

And now he had a fancy mustache on his face.

"Haha! You did it!" Spike said as he checks off from the list of tricks, "That's number twenty-five! Twenty-five number of tricks and counting!" He said happily.

Nate chuckle at this before looking at Twilight, "Congrats Twi, you made facial hair appeared in a young boy way before puberty." the girl blush, noticing what he meant.

"And I think this is the best rick so far!" Spike said, looking in a mirror and admiring his new mustache. "Helloooo Rarity! What's that? Aww, it's nothing; just my _awesome_ mustache!"

The maniac rolls his eyes around, "Spike, Rarity is not into facial hair."

"And as attractive and enticing as you look, it's just for practice and it's gotta go," Twilight said, her hands and horn glowing.

"No! Wait!" Spike tried to save his mustache by covering it, but it disappeared anyway. "Awww...rats."

"Sorry Spike," Twilight apologize before turning to the Element of Crazy, "Now Nate," she summons a book to her hand. "The reason you're here is that I found a spell that I need to try, and it requires a strong build person to make it."

"...I thought you were going to asked me out." Nate jokes.

Twilight blush red, "W-What?! N-No, of course not!" She quickly opens the book to cover her blushing face, "A-Anyways! This spell is a _'Bubble Shield',_ it supposed to protect anyone from any attack!" She said quickly.

"Okay, okay! Take a deep breath," Nathan said, trying to calm down the girl. She breathed in and out, "... Although, I wouldn't mind going out with you."

"Will you just let me concentrate?!" Who knew Twilight could blush even redder than ever.

After teasing her enough, Nate stood in front of her, Twilight began to concentrate her magic, her horn glowing again. In a few seconds, the orange haired boy was in a purple shield, one that resembles Master Chief's shield. _('Awesome! It looks like Chief's shield!')_ he touches it, feeling the hard mass and magic around him.

"Nice job, Twilight!" Spike said in amazed.

She stops her horn, making the shield disappeared, she breathes heavily, "Woah...That took too much of my magic…"

Nathan put a hand on his chin, "Then, I suggest you focus on your stamina, you should at least tried to hold the shield for… 10 minutes at least." He commented.

"I'll take that suggestion," she said, writing down what Nate said.

"Good...now, how about we go get some cakes?" At that, Spike perk up.

Seeing there was no room to debate, Twilight, Nathan and Spike went out. As they were walking to Sugarcube Corner, Spike continues to praise Twilight's magic.

"I mean, twenty-five five spells already? Nobody has done that this quick." Spike said as he looks at the list. "Don't you think so too, Nate?"

"True, not many anthros have magic as talent, consider yourself lucky Twi." Nate threw his cents, as far as he cares, there were four unicorns he sees talented in magic, and Twilight is one of them.

"Oh, please," the lavender girl look away in embarrassment, "I'm sure there are lots of people right here in Ponyville that knows just as much magic as me."

"Are you kiddin'? I don't think there's another unicorn in all of Equestria with your kind of ability, Twilight." Spike said.

"...Spike, you just jinx that." The small dragon looks at the maniac in confusion before-

"Coming through!" An incoming voice called out quickly, making the two adults step aside as a blur of blue and light-orange collide with Spike.

 _('Great, here comes Dumb and Dumber Two.')_ Nate though with a chuckle.

"Augh! Snips, Snails! What's going on?!" Spike asked the duo while they stood up.

Snips was short like Spike, he had short orange hair, a chubby face, an aquamarine shirt with a scissor image, blue pants and shoes, Snails was the tallest one, having a forest green hair, orange shirt with a snail design, blue pants as well, and yellow shoes.

"What, haven't you heard?" Snails asked the dragon.

"There's a new unicorn in town!" Snails said.

"Yeah! They say that she's got more magical powers than any other unicorn ever!" Snips said. This caught Twilight's attention.

"Really?" She asked.

"...She wouldn't happen to be named Trixie, would she?" Nate asked, even though he knew that, as both boys look at him.

"Yes! She's in the Town's Square right now! We must hurry!" Snips says before him and Snails sprint away.

Twilight looks at him, "Do you know her?" She asked.

"Naw, but I did hear the word of a unicorn that goes from town to town, giving her magic show." He said…. No, is not a lie, he did here the rumors. "Let us see this so-called _'Amazing Unicorn'."_ Twilight nodded at his words. They went to the town square.

* * *

When they arrived, they saw a large crowd gathering in front a wooden trailer. They spot Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy, the three joined them.

"So what's going on?" Nate asked the four of them.

"Apparently, some unicorn who claims to have the most magical talent in Equestria is here to strut her stuff." Replied Rainbow Dash, and then the show began to start.

"Come one, come all!" Boomed a voice from within the trailer, causing it to unfold into a curtained stage, "Be witness to the amazing power of the **Grrrrrrrreat and Pooooooowerful Trixie!"** With that, a puff of smoke appeared on the center stage, and once it cleared it to reveal a young woman with dark grayish violet eyes, Pale cornflower blue with very pale cerulean stripes hair that reached her waist, she wears lavender boots with the design of stars on them as well as a lavender magician's cape and hat decorated with star symbols. She wore a white corset top under an open lavender mini jacket as well as a dark lilac mini skirt that stopped just below her knees with the cerulean blue straps of a thong hanging on her hips.

Nathan jaw drop, he didn't saw this coming, Trixie looks like Rarity, she was beautiful. And apparently, the others notice this and glare at the unicorn hard.

"Watch in awe-" Trixie began dramatically. "-as the great and powerful Trixie performs the most spectacular feats of magic ever witnessed in all Equestria!" She finished loudly as sudden fireworks erupted around her, earning a lot of _'oohed'_ from everyone present, except the girls and boys.

Come on." Spike began as he craned his head and once more began to rant. "Nobody's as magical as Twi…" He then nearly had a fit upon realizing that he was speaking to the woman he wanted to impress with his mustache earlier. "Twi…Twi…oh!" He then blushed a bit, as he cleared his throat. "H-Hey, Rarity, I, uh…mustache!" he then ran off in a panic as his two companions took his place.

"I told him that mustache won't work," Nathan muttered low.

"There's nothing wrong with being talented, is there?" Twilight hesitantly asked the blonde farmer.

"Nothin' at all…" Applejack assured her, as she eyed Trixie, who conjured up a bouquet of flowers. "'ceptin' when someone goes around showin' it off like a school-filly with fancy new ribbons!"

"Just because one has the ability to perform lots of magic does not make one better than the rest of us," Rarity added in.

"Oy, Oy," they both look at Nate, who pointed at Twilight and was holding a sign saying _, 'You're indirectly calling her a brag out.'_ Their eyes widened when they saw the sad expression of the girl.

"O-Oh, not that we have anything against your talent, Twi'," AJ quickly said.

"Y-Yes Darling! At different from her, you don't boast around!" Rarity said as well.

"Yeah, I mean, that's my job!" RD said, earning a glared of daggers fromAJ and Rare, "A..I mean, you're not like that show-off!"

Before Twilight could answer, the other unicorn spoke up, "Well, well, well. It would seem we have some ne-e-eigh-sayers in the audience." Her eyes roamed the crowd and she stuck up her nose. "Who is so ignorant as to challenge the magical ability of the Great and Powerful Trixie? The most magical being in all of Equestria?"

"But Celestia isn't here!" A random comment from the crowd, totally not the voice of the only person that knows what's going to happen.

"She's an Alicorn, nobody can beat her, but I'm a unicorn! A real talent magical unicorn!" Trixie said with pride.

"Pfft, just who does she think she is?" Rarity asked, completely unimpressed by all the boasting.

"Yeah! We all know that Twilight here is-Mmph!" Spike was saying before Nathan place his hand on his mouth.

"Not now buddy." He said, earning a thank you from Celestia's pupil.

Then, Rainbow flew in front of Trixie, "So! _'Great'_ and _'Powerful'_ Trixie, what makes you think you're so awesome anyway?"

Trixie laughed at the question as if it was beneath her. "Why, only the great and powerful Trixie has magic strong enough to vanquish the dreaded Ursa Major!" She shouted as fireworks went up into the sky, the blast decorating the sky with the outline of a huge bear whose forehead is marked with a starburst. There were gasps and murmurs all around.

"What?!" Snips gasped.

"No way!" Snails gasped.

The blue unicorn commenced to said, _"When all hope was lost, the people of Hoofington had no one to turn to..."_ Suddenly, an image of a wizard (Trixie) appeared, _"the Great and Powerful Trixie stepped in, and with her awesome magic, vanquished the Ursa Major and sent it back to its cave, deep within the Everfree Forest!"_ She finishes explaining, the crowd was staring in amazed, Snips and Snails commenced to praise her like crazy fans. The girls, minus Twilight who was frowning, glare at this bragging girl, and Nate-

"Trixie truly is the most talented, most magical, most awesome unicorn in Ponyville!" Snails said.

Snips popped up next to him. "No! In all of Equestria!"

….He couldn't hold it anymore.

"BWAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Everyone look at Nathan who was laughing hard, holding his side, "Aha-haha-Oh my-haha-this is pr-haa-less…"

"Excuse, but can I asked what you find funny?" Trixie asked, a little confused and irritated.

"Hehe...What I find funny?" Nate managed to calm down before he explained, "Your story! I found that funny!" He chuckles at the thought, "Is a great made up story, almost everyone fell for it!"

Trixie began to sweat a little, "Made up?! How can you say that?! People's lives were in danger-"

" **OBJECTION!"** Trixie stops talking when Nate pointed at her, Phoenix Wright would be proud of it. "People were in danger? I'm very sorry to say this, Miss Trixie, but you have made two contradictions in that story you made."

"And pray tell, what did Trixie say wrong?" She asked, confident in her face.

Nate jumps on the stage, the opposite side of the performer, everyone looks at him, "One, you said that the people of Hoofington had nobody to turn to, correct?" He then turns to the crowd, "So that would mean that our ruler, Princess Celestia herself, abandoned her people to defend themselves!" That made the crowd realized the problem. "As far as we all know, Celestia would rather die in battle than abandoned all of us at the time of her need!" the crowd mumble in agreement, while Trixie was sweatdropping now, before she could speak up again, Nate beat her, "And the second thing, you said that you were able to vanquish an Ursa Major, but you lack one thing," suddenly, a wooden desk appeared, and Nate slam both of his palms on it, "And that is evidence….So I demand that you show us!" He pulled his finger back before pointing at her while shouting, **"Show us the evidence that you** _ **did**_ **fight an Ursa Major!"**

His voice was so powerful, the wind went directly at Trixie, causing her to stop her hat from flying away while her cape blew furiously. She was sweating a lot, she wasn't expecting someone to question her story, especially from a cute guy like this one.

"Yeah! You go, Nate!" Rainbow was cheering from the side.

"You show her!" Spike said with a pumping fist.

One by one, people began to cheer for the orange-haired, making Trixie sweat and be angry, but she did not expect this.

Nathan raised a single finger, telling everyone to stay quiet, which they did, "Now, while I don't agree with this lie, I would admit; you, Miss Trixie, have an amazing talent with magic itself," his words shock the girls and dragon, and the blue girl surprised by it, "Which is why, I will give you a chance to redeem yourself." Everyone gasped at his words.

Trixie was the most shock of them all, before she recomposes herself, "You dare challenge me, Trixie?" She actually chuckles at this, he was an earthling, the difference was obvious. "No offense, but you don't stand a chance against Trixie."

"Afraid to do it?" Nate asked with a smirk.

"Trixie's never afraid."

"Then why are you backing out?"

"Ooooooooooh!" the crowd yelled at the burn, which sparks the blue girl rage.

"Fine! Trixie accepts! What are the rules?" She asked.

"Simple; tomorrow, we will battle. If I win, you'll admit that the story is fake." Nate said.

"Hmm, sounds fine, then, if Trixie wins, which she will, you will become her personal assistant and slave," Trixie said with a seductive smile.

"What?!" All the girls look at her in shock.

"Deal."

"WHAT?!" Now they stare at the maniac in shock.

"Perfect, tomorrow we shall battle," Trixie said before looking at the audience, "Well, it seems my afternoon performance has been canceled. But don't worry; tomorrow's performance will be twice as grand!" And with that, she throws smokes bomb and disappears from the stage.

Nathan, seeing his job was done, drop down from the stage, and was instantly surrounded by the girls and Spike.

"Nathan! Are you crazy?!" Rainbow grab his shirt and began to shake him violently, "Are you serious about becoming that bragout's slave?!"

"Why do you sound like I will lose?" Nathan asked her.

"No offense, darling, but you're….an earthling." Rarity said, a little concerned.

"So? Doesn't mean I will lose." He responds to her, "Besides, we all know that she was bragging too much, she needs a lesson."

"But, are you gonna be okay?" Fluttershy said.

The orange-haired scoff out, "Don't worried, even with the magic on her side, she won't beat me." He said as he places his hand on his heart, "Here, I Pinkie Promise you all to not lose."

All the girls stood silent, they knew what _'those'_ words meant, "...You better." AJ said in a serious voice.

"If you lose, I'll kick you so hard, you'll fly into Canterlot," RD said, glaring at him.

"Ahh~ I didn't know you two care that much about me~," Nate said with a sly smile, causing both girls to blush and look away. He looks at the other three girls and dragon, the formers look away with pink cheeks while the small drake still looked concerned. "You all look so cute like this, photo time!"

Before the girls knew, Nate had to grab them all, and a camera flash in their faces. "Aww~ Look how cute you all look!" Nate said as he shows the image to them.

"NATHAN! ERASED THAT PHOTO NOW!" They all scream as they went after him, sprinting like a maniac, and Spike was laughing hard as he follows after them.

…

..

.

Night fell down quickly, and everyone was in their houses, ready to sleep….well almost everyone.

"Come on Snails! We have to hurry!"

"I'm coming!"

Two male voices spoke up, and they were in the Everfree Forest, Snips and Snails just got the great idea of proving that Trixie was telling the truth by finding a Goddamn Ursa in the middle of the night. They found the cave where the Ursa was in and enter inside, only to be greeted by a pitch-black view.

"Oh, how are we gonna find an Ursa Major when I can't even see my own hand in front of my face?" Snips asked.

"Hold on." Snails said as he grunted a little and was able to make his horn light up.

"Oh, that's better." Snips said as he looks to the side….only for his heart to stop.

Staring at them was a giant bear with a big jaw and big eyes, a moon shape tattoo on the forehead and blue fur on it. And since the two boys are….boys, they did the most logical thing...ran and scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

They both sprinted out of the cave.

" **ROOOOOOAAAAAAAAR!"**

And following them was the giant bear.

* * *

 _(A few minutes before)_

"...Well, there they go." Nathan drops the binoculars he was using to look far away, watching the two boys going into the forest. "Time for the show to start," he said as he notices Spike walking out in the dark. "Spike?" The small drake look up to see the maniac.

"Nate? What are you doing here?" Spike asked, "And why are you doing on the roof?"

Nathan drops down, "Nothing much, but why are you here? Isn't too late for you to be out so late?" He asked him, the small drake look down in sadness.

"Well….I just got in a discussion with Twilight," he admitted, looking sad and all, "Is just that she really is afraid that the others will think she's a show-off," he explained.

Nathan could only roll his eyes, but deep down, he can understand why. "I guess….But really, the girls and you are really at fault here as well," he said, surprising the drake.

"What? How is this our fault?" He asked him.

"Look, you and the others were rubbed off by Trixie's ego, but you all forgot that she's a performer; they all brag about themselves." Nate explains as Spike stood silent, "I'll admit, she may be over her head, but-" Before he could continue, the earth began to shake madly.

"W-What the heck is going on?!" Spike scream out, almost losing his balance before he looks at Nathan, how had a serious expression.

"That's what's going on." he pointed at far away, Spike followed it, his heart stop when he saw the gigantic bear coming to their direction.

"Spike, get Twilight." Nate order, in which the drake quickly went to search for the magic girl, while the maniac went at where the Ursa _'Major'_ went.

* * *

"Great and Powerful Trixie! You've gotta help us!"

"Yeah, vanquish the creature so we can watch!"

Snips and Snails were banging hard on the door of the showgirl's cartwheel, the open up, revealing a very annoyed blue haired. What do you two want!? Can't you see Trix…"

She trailed off as she saw a massive transparent blue ursine in the distance. It had saliva dripping from its mouth and look every bit of dangerous that creatures of its class were emphasized. And like the girl we all know Trixie….she stares in fear.

"YOU IMBECILES!" She screams at the boys, "What were you thinking of bringing that abomination here?!"

"But…you're the Great and Powerful Trixie!" Snips reasoned.

"Yeah, remember?" reminded Snails. "You defeated an Ursa Major!"

"You imbecilic idiots!" she snapped as they both recoiled. "I'll…I'll handle this." Though hesitant and fearful Trixie knew that if she ran away from the predator the situation would be worse. Summoning up her magic she quickly summoned ropes from her caravan and the nearby area. She used one set of ropes to quickly tie shut the maw of the creature and the rest to tie up its limbs. Its arms tied to the building while combining several of the ropes in a knotted formation to tie up its leg. She let out a relieved sigh and smiled thinly. "Piece of cake."

The Ursa raised an eyebrow before using its enormous strength to break free from the hold.

"Aw, come on, Trixie!" Snips complained.

"Stop goofin' around and vanquish it, eh!" Snails added.

Trixie shuddered, gave another gulp, and then had another go at it. This time, her magic called up a storm cloud that cracked out lightning but only over the Ursa to completely ignore.

"Well, that was a dud." Snails said.

"Yeah!" Snips agreed as he then gave a raspberry. "Come on! Where's all the cool explosions and smoke and stuff like earlier, you know?"

YOU SIMPLETONS! TRIXIE LIED, OK!" She admitted, shocking them both.

The Ursa let out a bellow of rage as it stomped forward. With yelps of panic, they dodged out of the way only for the creature to smash Trixie's home beneath its feet.

"No!" Trixie wailed as the place that was her home was reduced to mere broken pieces of the trash heap. Everything. Everything she had fought for. Everything she had worked for. Her self-worth. Her image. That Caravan to which she paid for signified her struggle and it was gone now.

Bellowing in rage Trixie's horn flared to life as she picked up every sharp or blunt object she could and hurled it at the beast. The momentum of realization was too late, and Trixie stares in horror as her attacks were only irritating the Ursa not to mention it was much faster than its size dictated. She then did her best to leap out of the way only to be caught by half of the creature's paw and send flying like a rag doll.

She stares in absolute fear as her body became a rag doll, and going directly at a wall, she only closes her eyes and waited for the hit… She would have felt pain...if something haven't caught her and stopped the impact, _('W-What?')_ She asked herself before feeling a warm sensation.

"Never thought of you like a damsel in distress."

She opens her eyes in shock at the voice, looking up, she saw the man who challenged her tomorrow, "Y-You…"

"Yes, me." Nate replied as he places her down, "Now, sit down and rest while I take care of this." He said as he stretched his muscles.

Trixie stared at him in shock, "Are you out of your mind?! There's no way you can take that thing on!" She said, using logic and reason.

"Hahaha! First mistake love," he looks at her with a smirk, "Logic and Me don't go well together. Also, I'm not fighting it; I'm slowing him down!"

With that, Nate went directly at the Ursa, "Oy! Ugly!" The bear now stood in front of him, clearly, the size of it was threatening, and the drool coming down from the jaw did not help, "I hope you're hungry; 'cause dinner is served!"

The fur animal roar at him and raised its gigantic paw and send it at Nathan, the other three gasp in shock as the paw squash the guy down. But suddenly, when the bear removes its paw, an orange shield was beneath it.

"Ha! You thought I was defenseless?" The voice of the maniac shout, as he jumps out, his arm forward as the orange shield was in front of him.

"What?!" Trixie, Snips, and Snails yelled in shock. The latter's were amazed while the former was in absolute shock, she felt the one thing that was impossible from the shield, magic!

 _('H-How in the?! He's an earthling, right?! How is he using magic?!')_ she thought in absolute baffles.

"Come on! Hit harder!" Nathan shouts as the Ursa growl again and began to stomp him, but the shield stopped it at each time it tried.

As he those that, Twilight, Spike, and the girls reach Trixie and the boys, "Nathan- Holy Guacamole!" The small drake shouts in shock as he stares at the Ursa trying to squash the orange-haired, but he was protected it by an orange shield.

"T-This!" Twilight stare in shock, staring at the shield, "This is magic! H-How did Nate learn magic?!"

"Magic?!" The others shouted in shock as they stare at the maniac, who was now on one knee as the Ursa stomp even more.

"What the hay'?! He first fought Nightmare Moon and now this?!" Applejack scream/asked.

That info made the blue haired girl to look at her in shock, "W-W-What did you say?! This earthling FOUGHT Celestia's sister!?"

"Yeah! And Princess Luna herself said that his strength is on par with her!" Pinkie Pie said, even though she wasn't supposed to appear in this episode _('Hey! This is a Fanfiction story, so who cares!' ('What are you doing here?! Go back to the story!') Party Pooper!')_

Trixie, Snips and Snails jaw finally drop down, _('I-I-I was about to fight an earthling on par with the Princess!?')_ the thought of it made her shuddered in fear.

"HEY!" All of them turn to Nate, who was now struggling with the mouth of the Ursa, the shield stopping the mouth from closing, "I would appreciate some help here!"

"Help?! What do you want us to do?!" Twilight asked him.

"You're smart! Use one of your spells!"

Twilight jerk at his suggestion, she still fears for rejection, look at the girls, who were in a panic, and Spike, who made the _"do it!"_ face. With a gulp, she summons her magic and guides the wind along cattails to create music. It was very soothing. The music went through the Ursa's ears, making it tired and allowing the orange-haired to stop using his shield and moving away.

 _"Nice use of number sixteen,"_ Spike noted.

Twilight then used her magic to grab the water tower and poured out the water. The tower then goes through the barn, which came out with milk inside before a cap was placed on the tower. Finally, the music manages to subdue the Bear. Twilight then uses her magic to levitate the bear out of town and back through the forests and into a cave.

With that, the show was over, the citizens came out from their houses, while the other Bearers walk up to Twilight.

Meanwhile, Nathan lets a sigh out, he stares at his right arm, _('I have to thank Twilight for this…. Who thought I could absorb magic…')_ he thought before feeling his jacket been pulled, he turns around, and was surprised, to see the show off unicorn behind him, her eyes looking away while she fidgets her body. "Something to say?" He asked her.

Trixie's eyes look at him for a moment before looking away, "...T-T...I want to say….thank you for saving me."

Nate's eyes widened and his jaw drops, literally and physically, for ten seconds _('D-Did….Did Trixie just say thank you?! And said I?!')_ This did NOT happen in the episode. _('...Now this is a change!')_

"If...If you didn't appear at that last moment….I would have-" she didn't finish saying because a finger landed on her lips, her eyes look up to see Nate smiling at her.

"Now, now… What matters is that you are alive and healthy," he said as he did a little gamble, and caressed her cheek, "I'm just glad I made it in time to save you." Trixie blush scarlet at his words.

Meanwhile, back at the girls, they all suddenly look to the side to see the scene, and suddenly, Nate had a chill on his spine. He shrugged off and turn around, to see everyone outside.

"Now then!" He called everyone's attention, "Now that the Baby Ursa Minor is gone-"

"MINOR?!" Trixie eyes widened at the info, "That was a minor, and a baby?!"

"Yes," Twilight spoke up, walking up to next to Nathan, "That was nothing more than a baby, and apparently, it was cranky about something." She said.

"Oh, that's easy," the maniac said as he eyed two boys, "I believe it was because _two specific boys_ woke it up from its nap." Both boys began to sweat as they slowly creep away, until Twilight appeared in front of the path, making the crowd move back. "Snips? Snails?"

"Uhh...W-We, uh…" Snips tried to say something.

"We have somewhere to go!" Snails, failing terribly to cover up.

"Boys, I saw both of you heading at the Everfree Forest," Nate said bluntly.

Both of them were now on their knees, "We're sorry! We didn't mean to cause so much trouble!" Snips cried.

"We were trying to find an Ursa Major for Trixie to vanquish," Snails sobbingly admitted, "we just wanted to see some awesome magic!"

"...You know, your desire of seeing magic cost Trixie's home and the safety of everyone here," they both flinched at his words. "But, I'll let it go, consider nobody was hurt... However," he threw two brooms at them, in which they caught, "You both will clean up this whole mess the Ursa made."

Snips and Snails looked at the destruction around them and their jaws dropped at how much work is ahead of them. "But that'll take forever!" They both complained.

"Then I suggest you get started," Nathan smirked, making them both groaned in weary submission.

"For starters, you can clean up this mess." Twilight motioned to Trixie's smashed carriage. "And, what do you think Spike, should I give them number twenty-five?" She said slyly.

Spike clapped his hands together and said, "Oh yes! Number twenty-five, and I think I deserve it too."

Snips and Snails looked at each other frightened and confused. Twilight focused her magic and a purple aura appeared on Spike's, Snips, and Snails face. Mustaches appeared on each of their faces. "Sweeeeet!" all three said in unison.

…

..

.

With that, everyone was back to normal….well almost everyone.

Trixie stares from far away, feeling depressed that everything she has ever felt. She lost everything….

"Hey now, don't give up just because you lost all this." She jump in surprise when she heard that voice behind her. She turns to see the boy how saved her with crossed arms, "Sometimes, life hits us with challenges with don't even see coming, we might lose something we value because of it…."

Trixie looks down, normally she would have scoff out about this, but something inside knew she was at fault as well, "...Trixie believes she's at fault as well," she said, earning the attention of the maniac, "If...Trixie shouldn't have told that lie, then maybe Trixie would still have her caravan…"

"Hey," she look around and was surprised as she caught a pouch, "This should help you get back everything." She looks confused before opening the pouch, and her eyes widened and her jaw drop.

"T-This! This is too much!" She tried to give it back, "Trixie can't take this!"

"Consider it an apology," Nate said, stopping her, "For me to ruin the show, you were just doing your job." He said, "Also, I want you used some of it learn more magic, I was serious when I said you have an amazing talent with magic."

Trixie blush before looking down, "...I...I don't have anyone to teach me," she began to explain, "Trixie always tried to ask for teaching, but they all called her unworthy of their times."

 _('...Unworthy?')_ Nathan thought, now there was _definitely_ something wrong here. Trixie stopped going to any magic school because she was a brag out that she is already talented, but this is new.

With a quick thinking, Nate smile at her, "Then, how about this?" The blue haired looks at her, "I happened to be friend with a learning unicorn that is capable of magic as well...What do you say I asked her to teach her?"

The show off look at him in surprise, "Y-You mean it?" she said before looking down, "B-But why would you help me? ….I tried too-"

"You **tried** too, not did." Nate simply said before turning to her, "Like I said, you were doing your job…. And I'm just helping a girl that needs help right now," he extended his hand forward, "So what you say…. Shall we start over again?"

Trixie stares at the hand, a small tear dropping from the side of her eye, she has never been given the chance of anything in her life, only her magic to help her….Can this...Can this be her chance? To change this cyclone of loneliness? "...Yes...I would like that." She made a small smile before holding his hand.

Nate smile at this, a twist in the episode was made today. "Good, so we don't need to do the duel anymore." He said, making Trixie jerk, almost forgetting the duel, but agreed that is not necessary anymore.

…

..

.

Little that he knew, that small change will commence his true destiny.

* * *

 _(_ _Somewhere Unknown_ _)_

There's a gigantic gate guarded by 3 Headed dog name Cerberus. But beyond this gate what we seek, **"Tartarus"** this place is a prison for the evilest creatures that walk in Equestria. Lays deep down lower level of Tartarus we see a cage, inside of it a creature that has a body of a horse but it has an upper body of a Minotaur, black coat, red skin, white mane, bread, and tail, has two tiny horns on its head.

"Well… I have a new roommate" The creature said as it looks at the new figure in the cage across of him.

The cage opens up, and out came out a shadow of a human, the dark place cover his body, hiding everything, but it did not hide the pure bloody eyes that were filled with nothing more than a desire for something.

"Heh….I like that look on your eyes," the Minotaur said, "Have a name?"

The shadow turns to see the creature, it's eyes filled with no emotion, **"...War."**

"War? That's a very weird name," the creature said with a chuckle, "So what are you in for?"

The shadow looks at the ceiling before he smiles like a psychopath, "... **I want Equestria to die."**

* * *

 _Can anyone guess what those the shield image comes from?_


	8. Where there's Fear, There's Courage

_Finally back here! Sorry if you feel that this is a short chapter._

* * *

"...Well holy shit, that's the biggest smoke cloud I have ever seen in my life." Nathan commented as he stares out the window, seeing the giant snore smoke that was in the sky.

Is been two weeks since the incident with the Ursa Minor and everyone went on their normal every day. As for Trixie, she was in Canterlot, shopping for her magic acts and a carriage. The sky blue unicorn was now training with Twilight, much to the Celestia student's surprise. Of course, she gladly accepted the request since she'll have another girl to study magic with. Even so, Trixie was still a brag out, saying that her magic will be the best in history, and her relationship with the others are….well, _could_ be improving. She was in good terms with Nate, Twilight, Pinkie, and Spike, the others… are slowly gaining trust, so to say.

Suddenly, a knock on the door made him realize that is time, "Better get prepared."

* * *

Moments later, he and the girls, plus Spike were on Twilight's Library Tree.

"Wha' in th' name o' all things cinnamon-swirled is a full-grown dragon doing here in Equestria?" Applejack asked.

"Sleeping," was Twilight's simple answer, much to the confusion from everyone present, except the maniac. "According to the Princess, is taking a nap, those smokes are his snoring."

"Smoking in his sleep? That's not good for his health." Pinkie said with a thoughtful expression.

"Let's just be glad he's not snoring fire," said Rarity while swaying her hair around before asking Twilight, "What are we meant to do about it?"

Before she could answer, the flying stud spoke up, "That's easy; we give him the boot out of our town!" Rainbow then proceed to punch and kick in the air, "Take this! And that!" she then proceeded to try to tackle a bust, but Twilight uses her magic to move it away, making Dash slam against the bookshelf.

"Great idea Dashie! Let's go all the way there and punch his nose hard, I'm sure he will just leave and will NOT try to eat or killed us because we might make him angry." Nate said with a sarcastic smile, which made the girl shiver in fear.

"Nathan is right, what we need to do is encourage him to take a nap somewhere else," Twilight said, "Princess Celestia has given us this mission and we must not fail, if so, Equestria will be cover in smokes for the next hundred years."

All the girls were thinking about, but Nate spoke his thoughts, "Wait just a minute," he said catching the girls attention, "So let me get this straight….Princess Celestia, our all-powerful ruler that banished several threats from Equestria, just gave us the order, not asked, order to risk our lives to asked a gigantic, possibly bloodthirsty, dragon that could eat all of us in second, to find someplace else to sleep." his words made the girls gulp in fear as Twilight nods. "...That's the best birthday present I could have ever ask for! And is not even my birthday!"

"...How can you say something scary one moment, and be glad about it next?" Twilight asked with a droplet.

"Is my charm, and you girls love it." He responds back.

"True that!" Pinkie said with her Pinkie smile, while the others blush a little.

"...Right…" Twilight sigh, "Either way, I want you all to gather supplies quickly, our journey is long for us; we must depart in less than an hour." She said.

"You hear her girls! The fate of Equestria is in _('Because Celestia is busy eating her cakes to make her ass fatter than ever')_ our hands! Do you all have what it takes?!" Nathan asked them with a raised fist.

"Yeah!" All except Fluttershy agreed.

"Are you ready to search for a Dragon!?"

"Yeah!"

"Ready to lose an arm?!"

"Ye…"

"Ready to become a human BBQ?!"

"..."

"Ready to-"

"We get it!" All the girls yelled at him, shrinking him away with sweat dripping.

* * *

After preparing themselves, they all stood on the road that leads to the mountain where the Dragon was sleeping. At the very top of it, they could hear the loud the snores coming from atop became. The snores were so loud, they made the earth around them tremble.

"Whoa, and Ah thought Big Mac's snorin' was a waker-upper!" Applejack commented as she covers her ears.

"I-Is so high~" Fluttershy squealed in fear.

"Well, it **is** a mountain," Rainbow said with a tone meant for the phrase _'duh'_ as she summons her wings. "I'm gonna fly up and check it out." She was about to take off when Nathan grab her tail.

"Hold it there, Skittles." he brought her down, "I know you're excited to be the first one to become human meat. But, is best if the entire banquet is served together." He said.

"Oh! Are we going to a party?!" Pinkie asked in excitement. "Because I brought party hats for everyone to enjoy!" She shows them the hats.

"... Dammit Pinkie, not everything is a party!" Nate said to her before looking at RD, "Anyway, is best to be in a group."

"Fine." Rainbow pouted as she drops down.

Soon enough, they all began to climb the rocky mountain, with the fashionista talking about the dragon, "I heard once that the only thing that sparkles more than a dragon's scales are the jewels they use to build their nests! Ooh, if I play my cards right, I might convince him to part with a few!"

"Oh! You mean like, _'Welcome to my cave, Rarity'!"_ Pinkie said in a growly voice. "' _Dare for a diamond?' Rargh!"_

"More like _'Hello fair maiden, I have heard of your quest here. May I welcome you with this fine exquisite ruby? Is of high quality."_ Nate said with his growly voice. That made everyone laugh at the small joke, except for Twilight.

"You guys! This is no laughing matter!" She said to them.

"Better to be in high spirits than uptight like you," Nathan said, earning a glare from the purple haired. "Also, can someone please tell Shy that she needs to a take deep breath." All the girls stop climbing and look back to see Fluttershy hiding and quivering on a bush.

"Hey!" Rainbow call to her, "What are you waiting for? An invitation?"

"Ooh! I think I have one in my bag," Pinkie said, an explosion of confetti bursting out of her bag.

" _It's- It's so…. Steep,"_ Fluttershy shivered.

"It is a cliff!" Rainbow sighed wearily. "You could just, I dunno… fly up here?"

"RD, you are been too harsh, she's obviously scared of something," Nathan said to the rainbow haired, who scoff him away.

Pinkie tried to encourage her. "Come on, you can do it. Just flap those wings!"

Fluttershy came out from behind the bush. "Oh…ok." She closes her eyes and started to fly up. She smiles as she looked up when she accomplished this. But then, the dragon lets out another loud snore and a puff of smoke. Fluttershy's confident look turned to horror, her wings quickly folded back up and she fell into the bush. Making Rainbow facepalm and grunted.

After the fall, Fluttershy struggled to get her wings back out, but they wouldn't budge. Is like they had a mind of their own!

Twilight was starting to seem annoyed too. "Ugh, we don't have time for this."

"No worries." Nathan jumps back down next to the animal caretaker. He gave her his back kneeled down, "Here Shy, I'll carry you."

The light-pink haired blush at his offer, but seeing that she didn't have much of a choice. She quickly climbs on his back with a tomato face as Nate's hands held her tight. Good thing as the Dragon's snore again, this time making Fluttershy squealed and pass out while holding on to the maniac. But…

"She's… holding too tight!" Nate gasp. Despite her fear, she has a strong grip.

"Come on! Let's hurry up!" Rainbow said as they began to climb.

…

..

.

The group slowly made its way to the top. It had only been an hour since they begun. Soon afterward, the reach the small gap on the mountain, the one where Fluttershy refuses to jump after she looks down. Nate chuckle, remembering that the girls were there for 30 minutes trying to move her in the show. They took a rest on a flat surface on the other side.

Fluttershy finally came back from her unfreeze prison, "Finally woke up?" she heard Nathan said as he drops her down. "You were out for a while Shy. I think your hold mark me." He said as he caressed his neck.

"S-Sorry." She apologized to him.

He sits down next to her and pats her head, "Don't worry about it…. I know you're scared." He said before taking out from his toolbox a teriyaki sandwich. With meat, that is. _('Don't think about it.')_

"How long until we get to the top, Twilight?" Rarity asked the pupil of Celestia as she checks her map.

"Just a few ways up, according to the map. We will be entering an avalanche zone, we better don't make a sound." Twilight said while putting away the map.

"Avalanche?!" Fluttershy squealed before been stuff some cupcakes on her mouth, thanks, Pinkie!"

"No Problem-O!"

With that, everyone began to make their way to the avalanche zone, a long way up with the rocks ready to slide and crush them down. Everything was going so well, but we know very well it won't be as Rainbow's wings slightly brush against a branch, causing a leaf to slowly make his way down, right on top of Fluttershy's shoulder.

"AVA-" Fluttershy was about to scream but Nate's reflexes shut her mouth quickly than the girls could even hear it. He let a none-sound sigh (No idea how's that possible) and continue their way up to the top, still closing Shy's mouth and holding her hand in comfort, which made her blush a little and the contact.

After a long walk through the rocky mountains which was going to make an avalanche, they managed to reach the top of the mountain. They could see the smoke coming out from inside the cave.

"Alright everyone, we're finally here, the Dragon's Den." Twilight said before looking at the high-flyer, "Rainbow Dash, use your wings to flap away the smoke from the sky." Rainbow salute and took off to the sky. "Pinkie, Rarity, you both get ready for the distraction." The fashionista nod while the party thrower had a chicken toy in hand. "Applejack, Nate, you both prepared for ammunition in case of emergency." Applejack threw an apple at shotgun speed to a tree while Nate brought his MoB out. "...I'm not even going to ask what is that. But I don't think will need it since Fluttershy will do her talent and with me, the dragon will understand why he must leave." Twilight finish explaining, with the animal taker trembling in fear. "Everyone ready?" Nod. "Good, then let's go Fluttershy."

Twilight began to walk to the entrance of the cave until she notices that the girl hasn't moved one bit. "Aw, come on! Not now!" She quickly went behind her and tried to push her forward, it was like trying to move a wall of cement.

Nate simply stared at all the girls pushing Fluttershy from the back as he was drinking a can called _'Wumpa Drink',_ tastes like apples by the way.

After a few seconds, Fluttershy spoke up, "I...I can't…" her words made everyone, except Nate, anime-fall and stop moving her.

"Great, now she's scared of caves!" Rainbow said in annoyance, only for an 'X' mark appeared in her mouth.

" _Errrr!_ Strike One!" Nate said while sitting on a rock. The Mane 6 stare at him, "Is not the cave that scared her."

"What?" They all stare back at the shy girl, with AJ asking the million dollar question, "Then, what Th' hay are you scared off?"

Fluttershy looks down in shame, "I'm scared of…" she said with her low voice.

"What's that Sugarcube?" AJ asked, not hearing the last part.

"I'm scared of..."

"What was that?" Twilight asked as she got closer.

"I'm scared of…Dragons." Fluttershy finally said, just in time for the Dragon to snore one more time, scaring her as she hides behind AJ.

"What?" Twilight was shocked by the news, "But Fluttershy-

"Yes, she has a wonderful talent dealing with all kinds of animals," Nate said with a roll from his eyes. "But they aren't Dragon's, which by the way; I don't think Dragon's lands in the animal category."

"But she took-" Rainbow spoke up only for Nathan to interrupt her.

"Just because she walks up to a possible poisonous Manticore with no problem doesn't mean that is the same with a Dragon."

"What about-" Pinkie was interrupted this time.

"Spike is a baby dragon. Not a grown up huge ass dragon of the size of a mountain that can burn down an entire village with flames of hell themselves, split oceans with a swing of his tail, crush solid boulders and other things with his claws, and eat millions of people in a single gulp. That's the difference, Pinkie." Nate said with a deadpan expression.

"...How did-" Twilight was about to ask.

"Hunch." The maniac respond, "And I learn from the best." he points at Pinkie, who for some reason had a beard on her face.

"You have finally learned de wae, young one. I'm proud of you." She said in an old rag voice, in which Nate bow to her.

"...Okay, randomness aside," Twilight turn to the animal take care, "Fluttershy, why didn't you say anything before?"

"I was afraid to." Shy said, making Rainbow to facepalm. She then felt the farmers hand on her shoulders.

"All of us are scared of that dragon-"

"Not me!"

"... _Almost_ all of us are scared." AJ said with a twitching eyebrow. "But between all of us, you're the one who can actually talk to a creature! So, get in there with Twilight and show her what you're made of!"

 _('6/10 for trying to cheer her up.')_ Nate thought as he saw Shy walking away from them.

"I...I'm sorry...I just can't…" was the last thing she said before turning around and walking away.

"Oh, Fluttershy..." Twilight sighed as they all watched her leave, they suddenly saw the maniac walking forward. "Nate?"

"I'll talk to her. Even though she scared, AJ is right; she's the only one who can do something," he said as he went after the Element of Kindness.

…

..

.

 _('HOLY SHIT!')_ Nate thought as he finally reaches Fluttershy, _('She can walk a lot! Is she on the track team or something?!')_ "Shy! Wait!"

Hearing her name, Fluttershy stopped walked and turned to him. "Nathan?"

"You are faster than you look if you're already this far down; are you on the track team or something?" He asked with heavy breaths. It would take a couple of runs to get back up. "Are you alright, besides being scared of that big, bad dragon and all."

"...I'm... I'm so ashamed." Fluttershy said in sadness.

"Of what? Been scared of a dragon?" Nathan blew a raspberry out, "Who wouldn't?"

"But...They needed my help.. but, I don't have the courage to even walk to the cave." She said, with tears threading to drop out.

"Like if anyone has the courage to enter a cave with a bloodthirsty dragon," Nate commented. "Even I'm scared to enter inside there."

At his words, Fluttershy turns to him with surprised eyes, "Y-You're… scared too?" She asked.

"What? You think is easy to just enter there? No, no, no. That's scary~!" Nathan said while holding his sides and shaking.

"B-But you...face against Nightmare Moon and a Minor Bear without a hitch." She said, still shocked at his words.

"Don't compare my Craziness with Courage, Shy." Nathan points out.

"But...you still did it."

"...Good point." Nate was stump as he looks for an answer better than that. _('Come on… there has to be….That's it!')_ he snaps his fingers as he remembers a way to help her. "Shy, tell me; what is courage?"

"Huh? Well...um...it's facing something...bravely?" The yellow girl replied, clearly uncertain with her answer.

"Close, but no," Nathan said. "You see, Shy, true courage isn't about facing something and overcoming it; there's way more to it than that."

"There is?" She asked.

"You think that bravery is facing your fears without been scared, but in fact, is the opposite; is facing your fear _while_ been scared," Nathan said, surprising her yet again. "Fighting Nightmare Moon made me hold my nerves to the boiling point, and been in front of a town size Ursa? My spine was even vibrating at the thought."

"B-But you still did it."

"True, I was scared of it, but it had to be done. If I didn't show up for the Ursa, Trixie would have been in a wheelchair, that Ursa would continue rampage through the town." He said before he grabs her face softly, "And it might hurt any of you...I couldn't bare the thought," Fluttershy eyes stare at his, "To see you girls getting hurt. That's why I did it… I need to protect what I love. Even if fear is coursing through your whole body… Because where there's fear, there's courage."

Fluttershy stared at him in awe and when she was about to say something, a loud roar, probably even mightier than the Ursa caused Fluttershy and Nathan to stiffen and all their hair in their body to stand on end. "What the heck did they do now?" Nate asked as he facepalms at Rainbow's….unintelligent mind of doing the one thing she shouldn't even be doing in the first place.

With that, they both sprint back to the others, just in time to see the girls been thrown back into a boulder by a giant black smoke. Courtesy of the awakening Dragon that came out of the cave….Not very impressive since this guy has nothing against the likes of Igneel, Dgraid, Spyro, or even Yoshi.

 _('But Yoshi isn't a Dragon. He's a Dino.')_

That can drive go-cars, save its home from a tyrant and a baby kidnapper, fight against the likes of Samus and Link, play sports without problems, and swallow any kind of food in seconds without getting fat.

 _('...Touche.')_ Nathan thought as he heard Fluttershy squealed for the other misfortune, causing the dragon to look at us. Hey, is it copyrighting to asked for Dragon Slaying Magic?

Yes.

 _('Fuck… Okay, I can do this.')_ Nathan took a deep breath and turn to the animal lover, "Shy, stay here." He said before walking up to the giant lizard.

"Nate! Wait!" Fluttershy calls to him, but he simply continues walking. Right now, he stood in front of… Now that I look at it, this guy is humongous!

"Hello there!" the Dragon's deadly eyes landed on the maniac, "How are you doing today, my good sir!" the creature respond

S by blowing smoke into his face, covering it snoot a little. "I'll take that as grumpy." Nathan deduces as he took a handkerchief and clean his face. "I understand; you were interrupted from your nap. Believe, I would as well be grumpy if someone did the same to me." His words look to be working as the scale reptile's stop leering at him and looking at warily now. "But you see, your snores are doing a grave danger to the town below. Now, I know that you're without a doubt an intelligent and understandable being, as well a non-violent creature. I'm sure you can understand the consequences you are making to us, the tiny beings down here. As a kind creature to another, I please asked you to find another place to sleep, it would be beneficial for both of us." Nathan bow to the dragon.

The latter stood straight and literally began stroking his chin contemplatively. He must have been thinking of what the maniac said to him. Wait a minute, who the heck is this? What have you done to our lovely maniac?!

 _('Hey! Not everything can be solved by simply been crazy!')_ Touche. Either way, this might actually work-

"Oh come on! He doesn't actually think that'll work, does he!? That dragon's too stupid to understand anything!"

…

…

…

"...Why?" Nathan slowly turns around and his eyes landed on the athletic wing girl. "Just why?"

The insult was like a branch snapping inside the Dragon's head as he let a mighty roar of rage and stare at us with those eyes that said _'You're dead meat!'_...And now I'm hungry.

 _('Not time for that!')_ Nathan said as he tried to call his attention once again, "Wait! Just hold on a minute Big Guy! Just ignore her, she's-" he didn't finish as the dragon bitch slap him away. "I CAN FLY!" Nate shout as his body flew into a boulder, hard.

 _*Crack*_

….And I think that was his arm breaking as the impact destroyed the boulder, burying, him alive.

"NATE!" The girls stare in absolute shock and fear at what happened to the maniac. Meanwhile, the dragon roar in anger as it stared down at them, but he then stops when he felt something wrong.

"H...How… dare you…!" He looks to the side to see Fluttershy, who had her eyes shadowed by her pink hair. She then summons her yellow wings before looking at the creature with anger. "HOW DARE YOU!" A yellow aura suddenly surrounded her body before flying in front of the Dragon's face and landed in his nose. "Now listen here mister, just because you're big, doesn't mean you can be a bully! You may have big teeth, and sharp scales, and snore smoke, and breathe fire, but you do not, I repeat, You. Do. NOT. Hurt. My. Friends! You got that?!"

The giant dragon….was now pouting in sadness and point at Dash, "But, she hit me in the nose and call me stupid."

"And I'm very, very sorry for her terrible attitude!" Fluttershy apologizes before continuing, "But you're bigger than she is and you should know better! You should also know better than to take a nap where you're snoring can become a health hazard to other creatures!" She then points at where her love interest land, "Not only that...You **Hurt** someone who didn't do anything wrong to you, and possibly broke his arm! What do you have to say for yourself, mister?!" She didn't get a response quickly so she walks up to his eyes, "I asked; What. Do. You. Have. To. Say. For. Yourself. Mister?!"

And then, the Dragon began to cried….That's right folks! The first lizard in history, father of magical and flying beings, was crying like a baby after been lecture from a tiny anthro-human. Seeing that he learn the lesson, Fluttershy soften her glared and began to caress his scale.

"There. There. No need to cried. You're not a bad dragon, you just made a bad decision." She said before she flew off his nose, "Now, go pack your things and find a place where you can sleep and won't bother anyone." She said as the dragon nod and went inside. Once she landed, all the girls were on her, cheering for her.

"You did it! I knew you could do it!" Twilight said.

"Nice going, Sugarcube!" AJ said while patting her back.

"A fine job, Darling." Rarity said.

"Yeah! You show him who's boss!" Pinkie said with a pump fist.

"I guess...that was cool," Rainbow said while looking away.

"Thanks…" Fluttershy wasn't one to be good a praise without a blush on her face. She suddenly widened them in reminder, "Nate!" She quickly speeds off, followed by the others as well, eyes widened in realization.

The animal caretaker drops down to where the giants' pebbles of rock were on top of each other. "Nate! Where are you?! Say something!" She asked she began to move the rocks she can, followed by the others. Pinkie, who had an excavator, for some reason, and began to dig. Applejack and Rainbow began to move the bigger boulders, while Twilight and Rarity combine their magic to level up what they can.

As they continue, they suddenly began to hear a sound and the piles of rocks commenced to shake violently. All the girls quickly move away from it before an explosion appeared. Twilight quickly summon her magic shield to protect everyone. The smoke commenced dispersing away, to reveal- _"*scoff* *scoff* …_ Damn! That hurt."

"NATE!" Pinkie and Fluttershy tackled hug him hard.

"Are you okay?! We heard something crack!"

"Are you hurt, my sweet cheesecake?!" They both asked at the same time with tiny tears next to their sockets.

"Shhhhhhh. Is okay you two." The maniac said as he holds them tight, "Besides my chattering Pride. I'm fine."

"How are you fine?!" Rainbow suddenly push the three of them away, "I'm seriously tired of not knowing how is it that you're fine from heavy punches! You managed to hold yourself off against Nightmare Moon and an Ursa, got slap by a dragon and crash back first into a boulder! I'm starting to think that you're not even from this world!"

"Oh, the irony." Nate rolls his eyes, "Also, I wouldn't have been thrown like a rag doll if a certain **someone** would have at least calm her butt just for a bit. Which begs the question," All present look at RD, who had an embarrassed look and pink cheeks, "What have I done this time to be treated like this?" He asked her.

"U-Um….Well…" the high flyer look away, but every time her face move, she was welcomed with either a glared or a disapproval look. "I..guess he wasn't dumb…?"

A sudden gust of wind caught their attention as they all looked up, seeing the dragon had gotten its stuff and begins to fly to a new resting place. With him away, they all let a breath out.

"Well, our job is done...But!" Nate point at RD, "You're attitude cause trouble! So you will be punished!" the rainbow girl's jaw drops as the eyes of the manic shine. "And I got just the idea."

* * *

 _( Later, back at Ponyville)_

"Why do I have to say this?!"

"Is Punishment."

"And why do I have to dress like this?!"

"Is Punishment."

"Can't I just say sorry?!"

"If it was, then it wouldn't be a proper punishment and you won't learn."

At the Library, for the sake of pride, they all return to the town. On the back, Twilight and Rarity were covering their mouths to stop the giggles from coming out. Pinkie had shining eyes and puffed cheeks. Applejack was snickering without holdbacks. Fluttershy looks away while holding her laughter. While Spike was on the floor, fisting hard to hold his own laughter.

Rainbow Dash; the self-proclaim fastest anthro on all of Equestria. Soon to be a proud member of the Wonderbolts. The Element of Loyalty. One of the six that will defeat Tirek…. Was now dressed in a maid costume. Her face was scarlet at the embarrassment of what she's doing.

"Now." Nate claps his hands together, "Say the words I especially told you to say, and I'll let bygones be bygones."

"Why the costume?!" Rain asked in anger.

"Once again; Proper Punishment." He then motions her to begin, "Now...You may begin."

Rainbow press her legs and began to rub them. Why did this happen to her? "Either do this, or I'll have you walk town for a week with the maid cos-"

"I'll say it! I'll say it!" The thought of everyone watching her in a maid costume was a nightmare Dash does not want to experience. She pushes her pride to the side and took a deep breath, still red on the face. "...M-Master…"

" _Yeeeeees~?"_

"Please...f-forgive this lowly s-servant of yours for almost causing your death."

" _Aaaaaand~?"_

"And….And ...I thank you for been merciful with this blue-haired tomboy…~"

" _Aaaaaaa-"_

"And I'm into boyish clothes and want to have a mustache and a beard so that I can be like Starswirl the Bearded!"

After that, everyone broke into laughter, they were laughing so hard, the entire tree was shaking madly. Meanwhile, Rainbow was now releasing steam from her hears at the hit her pride like an arrow. She was still embarrassed that she saw the Element of Craziness grabbing her into a hug.

"Hahaha! That's was great, Dashie! Consider yourself forgiven!" He said as he spun her around, while the others began to regain their breath from laughing so much.

"Y...Yeah…" the fury of the flyer was boiling red. _('I will not let this unsolved, Nate! I will get my revenge for this!')_ she thought with bad intentions.

"Hey." She suddenly heard Nate speaking to her softly, "I know you didn't like this...but, I didn't do this for fun. You really need to be careful with your words." She looks at his eyes, who were concerned. "You might not mean them...but they can hurt others without your knowledge." he then smiles softly, "Can you promised that you'll be careful with your words?"

Rain looks down, her anger decreasing a bit before she sighs and nods. "Fine."

"Good." Nate drops her down, "Also, I won't dress you back on this." Pink cheeks appeared on his face as he looks away, "You were so cute in that."

Dash blush at his words before she sprinted to the bathroom, "I'm changing!"

As she does that, the girls stare at where their friend went and at Nathan, who was scratching his cheek, still embarrassed. They all, even Spike, stare with heavy blushes. The drake stares in amazed.

 _('H-He think she was cute in that?')_ Fluttershy thought with a small blush, while unconsciously holding the hand he holds to comfort her.

 _('Yes...Keep giving me details_ _to capture you, sweety.')_ Pinkie thought as she scribbles in a tiny notepad.

 _('Gosh… Ah' never thought about that….But Ah' wouldn't look cute on that…')_ AJ thought, she knew too well those kinds of clothes wouldn't work on her, as much as she would like too.

 _('A maid costume...You know, he would look great in a Butler outfit- Rarity! What are you thinking?! Your true love will be at the Gala! Nate is your friend, not love interest! We don't click well!')_ Rarity thought as she shook her head to remove the thoughts.

 _('A maid… Those he like that kind of things? Wait! Why am I think about Nate like that?!')_ Twilight thought as her face erupted in embarrassment.

 _('Amazing...He's amazing at getting girls! I need his advice!')_ Spike thought as he images himself and Nathan picking their love interested. He with Rarity, and Nate with whoever he wants.

Meanwhile, Nathan stared at his friends in confusion after noticing the stares. _('Why are they looking at me with weird looks?')_ he thought as he shook his head with a small smile, _('And here I thought I was a weirdo, second to Pinkie that is.')_


	9. The First Crazy Slumber Party

Ah, today is such a beautiful day. The sky is blue, the trees are happy. The sun shines proudly….So please, can someone please-

"Explain to me….Why are we making a storm?" Nathan asked with a twitching eyebrow as he saw earthlings and flying anthros everywhere. The flying people were putting dark clouds together in the sky, while those on the ground began to break branches on trees that could cause property damage.

"Sugarcube. We have been over this already; th' weather folks up there missed ah schedule sprinkle, so we are helping them apples." AJ respond to him as she broke another branch of a tree.

"Thank you, AJ! You were such a help by saying the reason to the why" Nathan rolled his eyes with sarcasm. "Now, can you please help this lost lamb in the woods and answer WHY are WE making a storm?"

AJ raised an eyebrow at the weird act her crus-friend was doing, "...Why did you sound like you have never seen a storm before?" She asked.

"Stop dodging the question," Nate said with a frown. "You know that-Rarity! I know we're making a mess in the ground, but could you at least drop the branches down?!" he suddenly screams at the Element of Generosity, who was simply trimming some of the loose branches.

"Hmm, but we're making a mess." She whined as she stares as the farmer lasso the branches and pulls them down.

"Well, the storm's gonna make an even bigger mess if we don't prune all these loose branches so they don't tumble down on anybody," AJ said to her with a stern look, causing Rarity to huffed away up to see more dark clouds.

"I simply cannot believe that the Weather Patrol would miss a simple sprinkle." She said with a sad face.

"Don't even start." Nate commented as he massages his head, "The fact that a storm is coming because of a missed sprinkle questions everyone's sanity here." Just as he said that the weather commenced starting to rain. "Great. Just great."

"Oh no!" Rarity exclaimed as she used her arms to cover her hair, "My wonderfully styled hair shall be ruined!"

"Ya shoulda hurried up and finished the job already," Applejack pointed out, but Rarity was pacing about trying to minimize the amount of water hitting her beautiful hair. But the rain just began to fall faster and in large drops.

"Oh! Ah! Oh! Ph!" Rarity squirmed, "It's coming down too fast! Ah! Oh! Oh! Ah! Help me!" Her act was a show of soap opera for Nathan and AJ as they stared at her with neutral expressions.

In trying to help her, the Element of Honesty search for a place for her to cover her hair. She then saw a nearby picnic table. "Uh, there!" She points at it, "Hunker down to yer heart's content while we finish things." Rarity raced towards the picnic table and was about to duck under it when she found that underneath the table was a huge puddle of mud.

"Oh, no, no, no!" She quickly shook in denied.

"What now?" Applejack asked as she walked over to her.

"What do you mean _'what_ '? Is obvious that she isn't going down there." Nathan told her as he broke some branches of a tree quickly.

"What?! Why?!"

"I prefer not to get my boots muddy," said Rarity.

"Guh," Applejack groaned aloud, "There is just no pleasin' ya, is there? Everything's got to be just so."

"Well, excuse me for not wanting to muddy myself." Rarity retorted with a scowl as she turned to face the blonde.

"Y'all wouldn't know useful if it came up and bit'cha," Applejack replied irritably. Rarity gave a definitive laugh.

"That doesn't even make any sense," Rarity answered.

"Does so," said Applejack.

"Does not," Rarity retorted.

"Does so."

"Does not."

"Does so."

"Does not."

"Does-Ouch!"

"Ouch!" both girls yelp in pain as they felt their ears been pulled hard.

"All right, children. No fighting." Nathan said as he let go of their ears. "Just because one of you is used to dirt and the other is not, doesn't mean you both can act like 6-year-old kids." He lectures them, leaving both girls aghast.

"Six year- The nerves of you!" Rarity fumed in anger before turning around, "That's it! If we're finished, I should be on my way."

"Same here." AJ agree as she stood next to her, "Ah' better leave before seeing Y'all do something regrettable."

"Oh the contrary, I believe it shall most certainly be you who says something you will regret first," said Rarity, making a tick on the blonde.

"I'm not sayin' anything," Applejack replied in a definitive tone.

"Nor am I," said Rarity in the same tone.

"Y'all just be on yer way, then," Applejack said firmly.

"After you!" Rarity added as they glared at each other and slowly backed away from each other.

 _ **KABOOM!**_

And the rain just started….Hold up, where's Nathan?

* * *

 _(_ _Twilight's Library_ _)_

"As so...I was wondering if you could let stay for the night." Said Nate, as he bows before the purple haired woman. He knew that he wouldn't make to his home in time, so he walks to the temporary house of the Element of Magic and you all know the rest.

"Oh, of course, you can." Twilight complied with him. "To be honest, I kind off feel lonely since Spike is in Canterlot doing some important business."

"This business wouldn't be that sometimes he grabs ahold of someone and begins to do some _'weird'_ stuff on them, which he needs to see a doctor a few times because he's half-dragon, right?" Nathan suddenly asked her, making her raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What? No. He's just getting a package from my family's house." She clears up.

"Oh... Okay." the maniac said as he looks to the side with an embarrassed look, _('Damn you Dusk Shine Fanfiction!' I shall get my revenge on you!')_ "By the way, you should look outside." He quickly said, getting her attention to the window.

"Huh? What I'm….Rarity and Applejack?" Twilight said as she went to call for them.

Meanwhile, Nate commenced to checked around the library. He noticed that there were more books than the last time he was here. He was the librarian of it for the past two years, taking care of it until Twilight took over. He did a great job since he got pay really well, from the likes of the Mayor to Filthy Rich. He got quite the cash from it. He then saw a book there, something that got his curiosity.

" _Bahamut; Legends from Dimensions of Reality."_ Without thinking, he took the orange book with some golden parts. He looks at the cover to see the emblem of a dragon surrounded by what it looks like a planet. By the looks of it, the book must be years older than him. _('Huh... Bahamut...The name sounds familiar for some reason…')_

"Hah! We are most grateful for your invitation."

"Thank ya kindly for yer' hospitality."

"Uh, do be a polite house guest and go wash up please, won't you?"

He heard the voices of the Fashionista and the Cowgirl entering the house, he looks at the door to see AJ exiting with her muddy boots and a scowling face. He decided to take the book with him before returning to them.

"Some storm, huh," he heard Twilight asked cheerfully to Rarity, "The Pegasus sure have outdone themselves this time. I hope you and Applejack don't have any trouble getting home like Nate."

"Oh, it may indeed be a problem," Rarity said as she looks through the window, but it was then that she finally register her words, "Wait, Nate? He's here?"

"Yo!" He made his presence with a wave.

"You were here?! Why didn't you say anything?!" She asked him with an angry look. If he was here, why he didn't call her here?

"Well, you were walking back home since it wasn't that far here, so I thought you were halfway there, already. I'm sorry for thinking ahead." Nate said as he bows to her apologetic.

Rarity blush at this, he always made this apology to her when he does something wrong to her. Not only that, he does it in a way she feels like some sort of Noble, just the way she likes it. She simply looks away with a _'hmph!'_ sound.

Twilight stared in confusion, in which she decided said, "Well, you can all stay here if you like, Spike is away in Canterlot." she said when she suddenly gasped in realization. "But since your here, you and Applejack should totally sleepover! We'll have a Slumber Party! I've always wanted one of those!" She said excitedly.

Rarity sweat at her suggestion it wasn't that the idea was bad per se, is the thought of staying with Applejack through the night that made her uncomfortable, "Oh! Uh, Goodness, uh, I do believe I have another engagement scheduled for this evening that completely slipped my mind until just now. Ah silly me, I can't possibly stay here all night - _with Applejack."_ she whispered the last part to herself.

Suddenly, Twilight used her magic to drag a book from the shelves and show it to the front of the white girl. _"Slumber Party 101; all you wanted to know about Slumber Parties but you were afraid to ask?"_ Rarity said aloud.

"My own personal copy," said Twilight with a pushing her chest proudly. "It's a fantastic reference guide. You should see the table of contents. I've been waiting for a chance to use it, and today is the day! This is gonna be so great!" She claps her hands.

"... Twilight Sparkle, you're a weirdo." Nathan said plainly, shocking the Element of Magic.

"What? What so weird about wanting to experience a Slumber Party?" She asked him.

"The fact that you sound proud of having a book that gives you 1-0-1 ways to know about a sleepover makes you one," Nate replied.

"That pot calling the kettle black," Twilight replied back.

"For your information, I have a valid reason for it, you don't," he said before turning around to see AJ through the window having trouble with cleaning her muddy boots. "And for everything that's holy! How hard is it to clean a pair of boots, is not like she's holding the hose with her mouth!"

How crazy can this place become?...And I doom us all with this words. May God, Buddha, Zeus, Satan, Hades, Hitler or anyone have mercy on all of us poor creatures.

* * *

It took exactly, yes you heard right, EXACTLY three minutes for Applejack to clean her boots and leaves them at the side to dry themselves. The farmer was feeling quite clean as she looks to the others, only to gasp in shock.

"What in tarnation?!" She saw Twilight and Rarity sitting on some pillows, wearing their PJ, Rarity had a blouse of Twilight. There was some sort of green goop covering their faces. But most shocking of all….Nathan Bandicoot, the Lunatic Fringe of Ponyville was manicuring their nails.

"And there! They should be diamonds mirrors." Nate said, putting away the tools of his work.

"Amazing..." Twilight stares at her clean nails. "I can see my reflection in it."

"I'm impressed, Darling. I never thought that you know about this." Rarity said as she looks at her purple nails shine like her cutie mark.

"Meh, blame my older and younger sister for it. They need some help with their nails." Nate commented with happy thought of them. It was then that he notices the cowgirl of Sweet Apple Acres, "Hey AJ! Done cleaning your boots?"

"...'Kay, what in tarnation?" The blonde asked quite shock if her eyes were to be described. "Ah'll leave the question about Nate cleaning your nails." She points at the orange haired before pointing at the other two girls, "Ya make me wash the mud off my boots, but is okay to mud your faces?"

"Oh, you silly girl!" Rarity retorted snootily, "This is called a mud mask. It's to refresh and rejuvenate your complexion.

"We're giving each other makeovers! Eee-hee!" Twilight squealed with delight, "We have to do it. It says so in this book." Twilight then used her magic to bring the book towards Applejack.

The blonde began to read it, "Slumber 101: Everything You..." Applejack suddenly felt a bit pale and began to act weird, "Oh hey, hey, would'ja look at the time!" She place look at her arm like if she had a wristwatch, "I gotta skedaddle on home quick. I'm powerful late, for, uh, fer somethin'! Uh, g-night!" Applejack made a dash for the door.

"Three. Two. One." Nathan countdown with his fingers.

 _ **KABOOM!**_

AJ zip back in with a forced smile, "Or...maybe I'll sit here for a spell…?" she said.

"Hurry! Slumber Party!" Twilight cheered with joy. Suddenly, Rarity slams some goop into the farmer's face, as well placing some cucumbers slices into her eyes.

"Blahch," Applejack spluttered, "What in the world is this for?" Rarity sighed.

"To reduce the puffiness around one's eyes, of course," Rarity said as a matter of fact.

"Puffiness-schmuffiness!" Applejack huffed as she collected both cucumber slices with her tongue and ate them, "That's good eatin'!" Rarity just glared as Applejack chewed loudly.

"Damn right! Although, I like apples better." Nate said as he munches the leftover cucumbers.

"Hee-hee! Isn't this exciting?" Twilight continued, not even noticing the tension building between the two, "We'll do everything by the book, and that will make my slumber party officially fun!"

"Yeah! You all are going to have the best slumber party ever! Now, I'll excuse myself so you girls can have fun!" Nathan said as he was turning around to walk to the upper room.

"Wait!" He stops when suddenly a hand grabs his arm, he turn his head to see Twilight responsible for this, "You... don't have to feel left out. You can join us as well." She said to him. She notices that she was holding his arm and pulled away with a small blush. "I-If you don't mind that is!"

"... Fluttershy, what are you doing here?" The maniac asked her, confusing her. "Don't worried about it. Also….Are you sure? I mean, I don't wish to intrude."

"Nonsense! The more the merrier as they say!" Twilight insisted.

"...Well, since you ask for it." Nathan said while scratching his cheek awkwardly. Honestly, what can go wrong? Besides the branch that will fall inside the Treehouse that is.

* * *

 _('So this is the part where I said how wrong I was right? Well guess what…. YOU'RE WRONG!')_ "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! This-This-Hahahahaha!" Nathan screams in uncontrollable laughter at seeing AJ's hair, who was dress in a fully clothed pj, been curl around the things the girls put on their hair.

"Nate! Shut up!" The blond farmer shout at him with pink cheeks.

"Now. Now. Don't need to be mad. You're having a wonderful time, right?" Rarity said with a sweet smile, but it was too sweet, we all know that she was enjoying this.

"...Just Fine." Applejack responds, knowing that she doesn't want to be the one to ruin this.

"Makeover: Check," Twilight said as she scribbled on her check board while her magic removes her pins from her hair. "Next up… Oh! Ghost Stories! Does anyone have a good story?"

"Me!" Applejack volunteered quickly, "I'd like to tell y'all the terrifying tale of the prissy ghost who drove everyone crazy with her unnecessary neatness-"

"Aaaaaaand you lost me. Have fun!" Nathan took a seat and took his 3DS out and began to play One Piece: Unlimited Red World.

"...Never heard of it," Rarity replied quickly, "but I have a much better one. It's the horrifying story of the messy, inconsiderate ghost who irritated everyone within a hundred miles-

"Really? Is that the best insult you girls can do?" Nathan mumbles to himself.

"That's not a real story," said Applejack in an irritated voice. "You made it up."

"It's a ghost story," Rarity replied smugly, "they're all made up."

"Just like your face?" _(Insert any Roasted sound)_

Rarity quickly looks at Nathan with a shocked and horrified expression, with AJ covering his mouth to not laugh. Before she could say anything, a thunderbolt hit, causing all the light of the library to go out. Except for Nathan's 3DS light, and another light that came from Twilight's flashlight.

"Oh! I have a good one!" Twilight said as she appeared next to them both. Suddenly, creepy music began to sing through them, "This story's called: The Legend Of The Headless Horseman." she spoke in a spooky like voice, "It was a dark and stormy night, just like this one...And three friends were having a Slumber Party, just like this one."

"I'm here you know," Nate said, not looking away from his game console, and he was ignored….RUDE!

* * *

 _(_ _Some Skipping Later_ _)_

"And just when the last girl thought she was safe, there, standing right behind her, just inches away was...The Headless Horseman!" Thunderstrike!

"KYAAAAAAA/GAAAAAAAAH!" Both AJ and Rarity scream in terror and hug each other as the shadow of the Headless Horseman stood in front of them.

"Hahaha! Priceless!" Nate had put his game away and was taking a photo with his cellphone on both girls. At that Twilight remove the sheets off her with a chuckle before turning to Nathan.

"Hey, Nate! Do you have any ghost stories to tell?" she asked him.

Nate chuckle at her, "Oh darling. I do, but I don't think you girls will handle it." He said.

"Ooooh, so you're saying that you have stories scarier than Twilight's Headless Horseman story?" Rarity inquired, curious about this.

"Rarity. Twilight's story was nothing but child's play. Mine is the real deal." The maniac proclaims proudly.

"Care to put ya' money where ya' mouth is then?" AJ challenge him.

Nate took a seat, crossed his legs, and took the light from Twilight, "Okay, you girls asked for it… I hope you're ready...For _Friday The 13_." A very sinister smile appeared on his face in the light, making the girls shivered in fear.

…

..

.

 _"And then….Jason busts his hand through the door like a monster, grabbing Sally by her throat instantly, squeezing the air out of her. She struggled to remove the hand, but it was no use."_ The girls screamed as they backed away from the Maniac as he took a step forward. _"The only thing she could do was stare at that mask with those red dots that gives her nothing but despair and terror."_ he continues to walk and the girls began to move back. _"And then, he rose his machete up high over her head, making her stare at her seal fate."_ Nate suddenly rose his left arm up, making the trio to look at it with terrified eyes, _"And with one powerful swing…. HE KILLED FOR MOMMA!"_

 _ **KABOOOOM!**_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Twilight, AJ, and Rarity scream as something long and shiny went at them, they close their eyes to not see it coming….Until they felt light over their eyes.

"OMG! THIS WAS AWESOME! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" They open their eyes once again to see Nate rolling through the ground in laughter, "You all shout _NOOOOOOO!_ It was the best!"

"Nate! You scared the living daylights out of me!" Twilight said, getting back up with a hand over her fast racing heart. "I thought you were about to kill me!"

"Oh please! As if I would dare hurt people as precious as you guys," Nathan said to them, making them blush a bit. _('Besides, I'll get killed by the Twilight Sparkle fan club by doing that...Aaaaand I'm part of that club. Oh, the irony!')_

"Even so! That was too much scary!" Rarity said with heavy breathing.

"I don't think I won't be sleeping well tonight," AJ said as she removes her sweat from her head.

"Come on girls. Is just a story; not real….Like my life." _(Turn down for what!)_

"Yeah… Let's just cross ghost stories out of the checklist." Twilight said as she marks out. "But Nate, next time-"

"I told you my story was the real deal, so don't you dare." Nate respond before smirking, "Besides, where's the fun in saying what I'm telling?"

"...I guess you have a point there."Twilight said before looking at what they should do next. "Next up...Who wants smores?"

* * *

"Then you place one marshmallow on top of the chocolate, make sure it's centered; that's critical, and then carefully put another perfectly squared gram cracker on top. Aaaand done, ta-da!" Rarity concluded.

"Thank you all for coming to take this lesson with Miss Rarity in _'How to make a perfect smored!_ ' Books and recipe will be coming shortly to a bookstore nearby you!" Nathan made a commercial of it.

"Ooooooooooh!" The intelligent Twilight said. That's right, you read that part right, you even saying out loud.

"Now ya just eat 'em!" Applejack has the smores and threw it into her mouth, munching it without manners, "Mmmmm…. _Burp!"_

Nathan Bandicoot thumbs up at her.

"Ugh, you could at least say 'excuse me.'" Rarity said with a disgusted look at what the farmer did.

"Oh, I was about to, but you interrupted me!" AJ said before clearing her throat. "...Pardon."

"My turn!" Nathan grabs his own smored before eating….and then did nothing else. "There! What's next?" he asked, making everyone anime fall.

"...S-Smores: Check." Twilight checked off the activity on her book with a sweat droplet. "Now the next item of fun is...truth or dare!"

"DID SOMEONE SAID TRUTH OR DARE?!" Nate shouts with burning fire through his eyes." "Give me five minutes!" he turns around and began to think of a daring challenge or a true fact.

While he those that, Rarity began the game. "Well, I dare Applejack to do something carefully and neatly for a change," she said, glaring at the blonde.

"Oh yeah? Well, I dare Rarity to lighten' up and stop obsessin' over every. Last. Little. Detail. For a change." AJ respond back to the purple haired beauty.

"I think the _truth_ of the matter is that someone could stand to pay a little more attention to detail."

"And I think the _truth_ is someone ought to quick with their fussin' so that some of us can get things done!"

Twilight stare with a worried look as she stares at both girls glared lightning bolts through their eyes. "G-Girls, I don't think this is how the game's supposed to work," Twilight said, looking through her book. "You have to give an honest answer to any question, or do whatever anybody dares you to do."

"Well… I dare Rarity to step outside…. and let you precious, tidy mane gets ruined again!" AJ dare Rarity, making the fashionista gasp.

"You have to, it's the rule," Twilight said

"Ha!" AJ laughed.

"Fine!" Rarity, reluctantly, went and stepped outside for about ten seconds as AJ stifled a laugh as she listened to Rarity's cried. Ten minutes later, she enters back, all wet and shivering. It was then that Nathan appears and wrap her in a towel. In which she thanks him for it, while the amazon laugh.

The Element of Generosity wasn't going to be generous with her, "Well, I dare Applejack to dress up in a fru fru, fritally, lacy outfit!" she dares, making AJ eyes widened in shock before grumbling and going off camera view. Moments later, AJ donned the most ridiculous outfit ever made before…. Just where the fuck does the power of cartoon comes from?!

"Happy?" AJ asked irritated.

"Very." Rarity replied.

"Um, do we ever get a turn?" Twilight asked for the both of them with an uncomfortable smile, however, she was ignored…..

"RUDE!" Nathan shouts, and was ignored…. Huh, never though RUDE would be a gag.

"I dare ya to enter the next Rodeo when it comes to town!"

"I dare you not to enter the Rodeo when it comes to town!"

"I dare ya to not comb your mane a hundred times before bed!"

"And I dare you to comb your's just once!"

"And I dare you both to kiss each other!"

"Fine!" AJ and Rarity shout….and then they both widened their eyes. "WHAT?!" they turn to the culprit, who was none other than Nate….and he was smiling like a maniac.

"Is the rules~" Nate sang out as he holds his cellphone ready. Both girls began to tremble before their eyes meet each other, emotions forming in their soul as they slowly move their face at each other, puckering the lips into sour-

* * *

 **Warning**

The following scenes have been removed for the safety of young and innocent minds. As well as those who don't like a Yuri moment on Fanfiction-

"What the fuck?! Who the hell put this announcement?! Don't you know that this story isn't for little kids?!"

But the characters-

"They're anthro girls to satisfy all pervert that loves a girl with an animal tail between her butt cheeks!"

Still-

"And we all need a change of pace on this part! I mean, we all knew that they were inches away on kissing each other!"

Hasbro told us that they'll give us a role on MLP if we do this.

"….That's a lie, and we all know it. In fact, I bet 15 readers will instantly unsubscribe from this story for the terrible joke the author wrote just now."

….Shall we return to the story?

"Better yet. Marcel?"

 _ **Basicallyidowrk: "RUN IT BACK!"**_ _(I'm not Racist)_

* * *

 _(_ _Rewind_ _)_

Both girls began to tremble before their eyes meet each other, emotions forming in their soul as they slowly move their face at each other, puckering the lips into sour-

"H-How about we just check off Truth or Dare and move on?" A blushing Twilight quickly suggest as she checks off the game, making Rarity and Applejack sigh in relief and Nate to pout in disappointment. "Let's see what our next fun-fun-fun thing is shall we? Hm….what does this mean? Pillow fight?" Cartoon powers activated!

Applejack was out of the dress, and Rarity mane was dry and back into its curly style.

"Oh, please," said Rarity with an eye roll, "I am not at all interested in participating in something so crude."

 _*POW*_

A pillow smacks itself at the fashionista face, her eye twitching mad before looking at the culprit. Nathan simply looks away while whistling and pointing at the blond, who stared in shock at his finger. Now, normally Rarity would have known who was the culprit here, but since she was in bad blood with AJ…

"Oh. It. Is. **ON!"** Rarity said darkly before grabbing a pillow throw it at the duo. Nathan jumps to the side but AJ wasn't fast enough as she was hit in the face. Which anger her, and with three hard kicks, she sent three pillows shotgun blast at Rarity, who received the force like a log. Rarity narrowed her brow as she sent several pillows at Applejack who grabbed one of them and sent three pillows at once using a lasso. Rarity glared as she used her magic to freeze the three pillows in motion and held them along the side of her before sending them back at high speed. Applejack returned fire. Soon pillows were zipping back and forth between them…. Until they both were smack by a pillow each other. They turn to see the culprit...only to gulp in fear.

" _Oh ladies~"_ Nathan had transformed into the devil as he holds his MB, feel with several pillows inside as he aims at them. _"You both are so….s-c-r-e-w-e-d~"_ Without a second, he began to shoot at them, hitting them hard anime style.

Meanwhile, Twilight stare in confusion as the pillows began to fly around her, and it was then that she realized (God, how much I wanted to type 'She fuck up', but she didn't do anything like that) what was happening. "Oh! I get it! Pillow, Fight! Fun!"

She then grabs a pillow and was looking for a victim, only to stare with widened eyes.

Rarity and Applejack were covered in a pile of pillows, the fashion designer had her back on the ground, her eyes swirling while the cowgirl hands and legs were on very different places, and her hat was at the top. Speaking of, standing on the top of them both was Nathan, holding his MB in on hand and on the other was a flag with a tornado design, his right feet was higher than his left.

" _If fighting is sure to result in victory then we must fight!"_ Nathan said as he salutes like a soldier. "Words of a wise maniac as myself told me that! And I promise to him that will not only win, I will bring honor to my country! Paris and Mexico have fallen to our own glory! Celestia and God, please Bless America!" He then immediately turn Twilight, who yelp a bit at seeing the intense look. "You there! Are you friend, or enemy?!" He points at her while reloading with one hand….Cartoon Force if you're asking how.

Twilight began to sweat as she drops the pillow, "Umm...Friend…?"

"Ah, fellow warrior! You did the right thing on allying with me! Now come! Let's win this fight! For our country!" Nathan suddenly appeared next to her, pick her into his shoulders, and return to his original position. "Fear us! Big Apple and Diamond! The Star and the Tornado makes a Storm of Spinning Stars!"

"Darling... You're taking this far…" Rarity mumbles out.

"Is Nate we're talking about… Crazy as Pinkie." AJ commented on her.

"Uhm, Nate?" The maniac looks at Twilight, who was blushing a little, "Can...Can you let me down?... Is embarrassing…" she whispered out.

"...Then I will do, princess." Nathan responds kindly. He slowly put her down on the top. "I'm sorry for picking you up like that." He bows to her, taking her back. He then looks to the side, "AJ! Rare! Sorry! I went too much!"

"... Forgiven." They both said with pink cheeks.

"H-How about we just go to bed?" Twilight quickly suggest.

"Everybody Do the Flop!" _Fwap!_... Do I need to?

* * *

Ehem! Moments later, the four of them went to bed. Twilight, Rarity, and Applejack went to the bedroom while Nate stood down below on the sofa. As the girls do what was happening in the episode, the Element of Craziness took this opportunity to read the book what caught his attention. With a sofa that appeared from his bag (Yes. That shit is a Magic Satchel) and with small light from one of Twilight's lighter.

He opens the cover and moves to the title, _"A Young Boy and a Destiny without Prediction…_ That's some weird title." Nathan comment as he began to read.

" _Once upon of time, a young boy was born into this world. He was from a family that struggles with life. The boy parent suffers a lot, his father family sees him as a bastard, while his mother was born through the abandonment of her family. upstairs with what happened, they found happiness with each other. The father had a work that pays them up enough for living and the mother managed to get a job in a dinner. The boy didn't have much, but he felt satisfied with what he had. At the age of 11, the young boy was hanging with his family on a picnic, when suddenly, the three of them were suddenly face-to-face with a being cover in gold and white. The father and the mother suddenly bow down to their knees, confusing the boy at this. The being suddenly walk up to the boy and stare at him before placing a hand on his shoulder and say the words that shock the boy to the core._

" _Hello, my son. Nice to meet you."_

 _ **BAM!**_

The Thunder didn't bother Nate a bit as he was surprised at what he read through.

 _ **CRASH!**_

But we cannot say the same about the crashing of something going through the window. "What the? Already?" The orange haired said as he put close the book and quickly made his way up stairs.

…

..

.

Once he busts through the door, Far Cry 5 style (Best Far Cry ever next to Primal (my opinion)), Nathan was welcome in with exactly what he was expecting. A giant tree branch had made his own way inside, and with rain. So, even though he knew the why, he asked. "Girls! Are you okay!? What happened?!"

"We're fine, Sugarcube! I...accidentally brought a tree branch into the room." AJ shout at him, sounding a bit sorry.

"I tried to tell you it would come crashing down on us!" Rarity yell from the upper level.

"Well, you should have tried harder!" AJ respond back.

Nathan walks up quickly up the stairs, looked around to see AJ around the leaves, Rarity covering herself with a book and Twilight searching through her Slumber 101 in desperation.

"Ah' mighty sorry, Twilight." AJ apologized to her.

"It's...well, it's not okay," said Twilight, trying to stay calm but couldn't hide the fact she was upset, "There's a giant tree branch in the middle of my bedroom, and the book doesn't say anything about having a giant tree branch at your slumber party."

"This is the part where we all, even you reader, facepalm," Nathan said as he pokes the camera.

"Or at least I haven't found that entry yet. Ooh...ah!" Twilight return to shuffle through the pages of her book.

"Nate! Help over here!" AJ called for the orange haired, who went to her and began to help her tried to move the branch. But it was no use, it was stuck against something on the window.

"What in tarnation are y'all doing over there?" Applejack asked loudly while trying to push the branch out from the window with her Amazon kicks as she saw Rarity picking the books that were on the floor thanks to the branch.

"Cleaning the mess _someone_ made," Rarity respond without looking at her, that is until she stops and looks back with a realization expression, "Oh right, it was your mess."

"Oh for Pete's sake! stop sweatin' the small stuff and help me get rid of this thing!" Rarity ignored her. "I said hassle over here and help me!" Applejack shouted louder but was ignored again. Suddenly, Nathan whispered to her ears...and she sighs at what he said. "Fine... Rarity, I'm sorry, all right?"

That caught the purple beauty attention as she turns back, "What was that?"

"I said I'm sorry!" Applejack repeated, "I shoulda listened to you when you said where this here branch would end up. Yer annoyin' attention to detail would'a saved us from this whole mess. But right now, ya need to stop being so dang fussy, pickin' up all the little things, and help me move the one big thing in here that really matters! Please!" She begs for her cooperation.

Rarity just looked at the large tree branch nervously. "B-But I'll get all icky!"

"Rarity!" She yelped in surprise, that wasn't AJ speaking...That was Nate, and he was serious. "Listen, and listen to me closely! Hard work comes at a price and that price is getting sweaty, dirty, and icky. I know you don't like getting dirty, but in life, you will need to dirty your hands to get what you want. And right now, we need you to do that price. Me and AJ alone aren't going to be enough for this." He told her, but she was still unsure. "And I promise you, if you get dirty, I'll clean and brush your hair and tail to normal!"

That seems to do the trick as her eyes suddenly widened, she looks at the branch and let a sigh out and turn into a determined expression. "Oh, alright! Let's do it!"

"That's the spirit! And be proud, you will _at least_ help, unlike someone else!" Nathan glared at the anthro magic user.

"Well, they do have a section about backyard slumber parties. Is that what we're doing right now? Does this count as camping?" Twilight said while her nose was still in the book.

Nobody answers her as Rarity made her horn glow and both Nathan and Applejack began to move the branch with all their strength. Then with a huge flash, the branch was broken down into several smaller branches. Many of them had cute mini sculptures on them. The rest of the branches had magically been removed minus a one piece of wood. AJ was about to push with her kick, only to feel a hand on her shoulder, she turns to see Nate, who point at the side with his eye, she turns her one green eye and saw Rarity glaring at her. She pulls her boot away from the log, and gently pick it up before dropping it out and shutting the window tight.

Rarity smile at her, until she saw that her face, hair, and pj were cover in leaves and mud. "U-ugh. Oh, I look awful," she said sadly and whinny.

AJ pondered for a moment what to do until she had an idea and placed...two cucumbers over Rarity's eyes. "Better?"

"Much. Thank you." Rarity said as she tried to reach a hand to AJ, who walk forward and made it land on her shoulder, and then the two hugged it out.

"Ah~ How cute," Nate commented. "I knew you both would make it up! Come here you both!" He suddenly appeared in the middle of them and hug them close to his chest. Both girls were taken back by the sudden action...but then they felt a warm sensation...and notice that he wasn't wearing a shirt.

 _('Was he shirtless all this time!?')_ they both asked with heavy blushes. They want to move their heads away...but found that his chest was quite comfortable.

"Ooooh, pretty!" Twilight finally look up from her book and notice Rarity masterpiece, Where did these come from?...They're not in the book either." She said before seeing that AJ and Rarity were been hug by the naked form of Nathan...and both girls had a blissful smile.

Let's just say that she had a new hobby that is about _'intense'_ stories, and pass out with a red face and smokes coming from her ears.

* * *

After getting things cleaned up, the girls decided to start the slumber party again. As promised, Nathan had begun to brush Rarity's hair while she and AJ were playing a game of 20 questions with Twilight.

"Is it bigger than a barn?" Applejack asked.

"Nope," Twilight laughed.

"It is smaller than a saddle?" Rarity guessed next.

"No!" Twilight laughed again, "Only three of your twenty questions left!"

"We're never gonna guess what you're thinkin' of," said Applejack with a sigh, "It could be anythin'!"

"Are we getting warmer?" Rarity asked.

"Why? Is it too cold in here for you? I can turn up the heat." Twilight asked in concern.

"No. She asking if they're getting closer to what you're thinking." Nate asked her as he was finishing Rarity hair right to its beautiful place.

"Oh, then no," Twilight said. "And that technically counted as a question so only two more left!"

AJ and Rarity looked at each other in a thinking position before saying, "Then...Is it a six-legged pony with purple polka dotted mane and shooting stars out of its eyes...?" AJ began asking.

"Who flies through the air all over the world to hide magical, sparkling eggs...?" Rarity finished asking.

"...Did you girls just combine Santa and the Easter Bunny into a demon?" Nate asked them with widened eyes. "...High Quality right here."

"That's it!" Twilight said.

"It is!?" Both AJ and Rarity asked with excitement.

"Nope!" Twilight said, chuckling at the trolled she did.

"Oh for the love of Celestia," Nathan said with a sigh, "Is so easy what she's thinking."

"Oh really?" The girls look at him, "Well then, help out. What's Twilight thinking about?" Rarity asked.

He simply raised a hand, pointed at his finger at the majestic object that seekers of the stars use to search at what's beyond the moon. "The Telescope."

"Correct!" Twilight said, quite surprised that he got in one try.

AJ and Rarity were shocked as well, "We guessed twenty times and even we couldn't guess what Twilight was thinking!" Rarity said in awe.

"But you did it in one try!" AJ said in awe.

"How did you know I was thinking of a telescope?" Twilight asked.

"Well, my dear naive students, that was easy." Nate finish brushing and he suddenly took some glasses out and putting them on. "You see, there are only three things that Twilight's mind always have herself ready for; Books, Princess Celestia, and Researching. Now, I knew she would go to one of the three, so it would be hard to know what she would think. Things change now because of where we are. It cannot be Celestia because there's nothing here that resembles her, and is not a book since all books are downstairs. So it has to be about researching something, so I place myself in where Twilight is and what is in her P.O.V that she would use for researching, and I saw the telescope through her eyes. And that's why I knew it was a telescope."

…

…

…

Widened Eyes.

Jaw Drops.

Twitching Body.

Those three words are what the Elements of Honesty, Generosity, and Magic are right now.

"...What?" Nathan asked.

"W-Who are you?!" AJ was the first one to ask him. "The Nathan we know isn't this smart!"

"I-I concluded with her!" Rarity agreed, "I have known you for three years, and I never saw you as the Thinking Hard person!"

"Ouch. You hurt my ego." Nathan felt an arrow through his chest. "I too can be smart!" He said. Leaving aside the fact that he just used his MLP knowledge, transforming it into a more detailed way.

When he said that, all the girls began to laugh, his voice was too much for them, "A-Anyways...You girls see?" Twilight finally spoke up to AJ and Rarity, "We could have been having fun like this all along."

"If only somebody hadn't been so persnickety."

"Well, maybe she wouldn't have been if somebody else hadn't been so sloppy." Both of them developed angry looks before they smiled at one another and chuckle it out.

"I'm sorry for being such a pain in the patooty." AJ apologized.

"Oh no, I'm sure I was much worse." Rarity said.

"That's kind of ya to say, but I'm the one who's sorry."

"Oh, I'm much more sorry than you are."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

They smiled.

"Are not."

"Are too."

"I say that you both are at fault," Nate commented with an innocent smile, earning a glare from both girls… Before they burst to laugh again.

Suddenly, Twilight appeared between them with her check mark list, "I can happily declare that my Slumber Party was a complete success!"

"Woohoo/Yay/Great!" All three of them celebrate with clapping hands and waving hands.

* * *

 _( Later on)_

"Now take two steps to your left."

"No. Is two steps forward."

"Don't listen to him."

"What she said, only changing 'him' with 'her.'"

It was minutes away from the morning, the rain had stopped completely and the four of them continue to play some games. Right now, AJ was blindfolded and need directions to reach her goal. The only problem was that she had two people giving her direction, one was telling the truth and the other was not. As the Element of Honesty, she could find out who is lying, if she weren't blind.

"Whu, which is it? Whoa!" Applejack then crashed into the book fortress, but just chuckled as she got back up, "That mess is both of your fault, not mine."

"Sorry." Both Nate and Rarity laugh.

Speaking off, the Maniac finally saw the light on the sun going inside the library. "Oh look at that! Is morning!" He said as he turns to Twilight, who finishes her friendship report. "Hey, Twi. Can I check this book?" He asked her, showing the book he picks up.

Twilight raised an eyebrow at him, "That book? Why? Are you planning to write something?"

It was Nate's turn to raised an eyebrow, "Write? What are you talking about?"

"That book is empty. I brought it from Canterlot because the Princess didn't understand why it was blank." Twilight explained.

Nathan was confused, so he opens the book once again. And sure enough, there weren't any words inside, everything disappears. He stares at it with a curious expression. _('Strange...The words are gone… Okay, gut feeling, I'll listen to you.')_ "Either way, I still want to take it."

"Okay." Twilight allow it. "In fact, you can have it since there isn't anything in it."

"Thanks." He accepted it as he began to walk to the door, "Anyways, thanks for letting me stay here for the night! The Slumber Party was awesome!" He said before he stops and quickly went up to Twilight and whisper in her ear, _"But next time, let's make sure is just the two of us only."_

Twilight"s brain took a moment to register what it heard before her face turn like a tomato. She was about to speak, only to see that he was gone. "What?! He left already?!" She asked as she looks at Rarity and AJ, who for some reason was glaring at her.

Typical Nathan; leaving with a troll.


	10. A Posionus Joke

"Let's see… A little more of salt should do the trick." Nathan said as he was in his kitchen making some spaghetti. The reason being that in two days, Trixie will be coming back from her trip from Canterlot. He wanted to welcome her with a dish that's sure to like her. "Hmm… Yep, this taste better." The orange maniac said as he tastes the water. He proceeded to move the pasta around the heating pan at low fire.

"Okay, this would allow me to go to town and buy some tomatoes." True to his words, he opens the fridge to find out that he does not have tomatoes, better yet, it was almost empty. "Huh...I think I should just go and make some shopping while I'm at it," he mumbled out as he closed the fridge. With a basket in hand, he made his way to the door.

But as his hands reach the handle, something when to his mind, _('Hold on...Isn't something happening today?')_ he asked as he began to think. _('...Gah! I can't remember. Maybe I'll do when I get to town.')_ he said before exiting his house.

* * *

 _(_ _Later, in Ponyville_ _)_

"...What the _*Beep*_?" Nathan asked while staring with a raised eyebrow. The entire town of Ponyville was deserted, not a single person nor store was in the open of his view. Hell, a tumbleweed rolled through the empty streets.

"Ah! The Hall of Famer; Tumbleweed." Nathan said with a smile, "Clint Eastwood surely did some great quick draw fights…" he then began to walk around. "But where is everyone?"

" _Psst!"_

"Hmm?"

" _Psst! Natey!"_

The voice of someone calling caught his attention, he looks around for the source of the voice, until his eyes stop at Sugarcube Corner, seeing Pinkie waving frantically her arm, _"Get here! Quick, before she gets you!"_ She whispered/shout at him before getting down inside.

Still confused, the maniac made his way to the shop, once he enters, the door close on him shut. "What the? Why is it dark here? What's going on?"

"Is the Zombies!" A familiar voice shout.

"Zombies?!" In an instant, Nate flips a nearby table, he went behind it and took out his **MoB.** "I knew the Apocalypse was going to come for me! Damn you Call of Duty! I'll blast you to oblivion before you get me!"

"Nathan, stop! Don't shoot! There are no zombies!" Another familiar voice shouts at him through the darkness.

"Oh….Then what the- Hold on." Nate stopped when his minds realize something, "Who's here?" To answer his question, the blinds covering the windows were slightly removed, allowing the light in and show the orange-haired that the Mane 6 plus Spike and AJ's sister, Apple Bloom, were present. "...Why are you all playing hide and seek?" He asked them.

"We're not. But I'm confused as well." Twilight said. "Spike and I woke early and were on a morning walk when we notice that nobody was out."

"Why?" Nate dumbly ask.

"W-We're hiding from her!" AJ said in fear as she points through the window. Nate, Twilight, and Spike look outside to see a person hooded from head to toe. That person moves their face to their direction, causing everyone to dock inside.

"...I get that Cults are sometimes scary, but why are you all shutting in by someone dress in a hood?" Nate asked in confusion, although his eyes widened in realization. _('Hold on...I remember now!')_

"No! We're hiding from Zecora!" AB said to him, earning a slap to her mouth by her sister.

"Applebloom! Ah' told ya to never say that name!" AJ whispered to her.

"Well, I don't get it. She just glances our way for a moment." Twilight said.

"Glance _evilly~,"_ Pinkie said as she appeared in her view before been pushback by magic.

"... Right~ And here I thought you were all in trouble."

"Trouble?!" AJ suddenly said before bringing her younger sister close to her, shoving her face on her ample bosom. "I'll have you know that mah' little sister was shaking her tiny boots the moment she saw Zecora!"

"A-A-Ah' did not!" AB managed to speak after moving his face.

"Why! Ah' quickly swept her up 'nd brought her all the way here!"

"No, you didn't! Ah' walk by myself!"

"Fer' safekeeping!"

"Applejack!" AB finally escape from her sister's prison and land on the floor. "I'm not a baby! Ah' can take care of myself!"

"You should believe her, AJ." Both sisters turn to Nathan, "I mean, she did manage to get out of the Everfree Forest by herself when you both separate that one time. And do I need to remind you that she went for help to get you? Big Mac and I found you stuck under a log." He said.

"G-Guh! T-That was just her finding herself out, not while a creepy person like Zecora is on plain sight!" AJ defend with a blushing face.

"She's mysterious!"

"S-Sinister!"

"And _spooooooooky_ ~!"

Nathan facepalms his face, _('I forgot that all these people are three things; hypocrites, drama queens and easily offended.')_ he thought before turning his attention to the outside window. Follow by everyone else. They saw Zecora's hands reaching up to her hood, and taking it off, revealing her stand up black/white stripes hair, black skin, and Indian-style earrings. Everyone, except Twilight and Nathan, gasps in surprise.

"Can you all stop that?!" Twilight asked in annoyance.

"But look at those stripes of her hair! There so garish! Who in the world would fashion their hair like that!?" Rarity asked her.

"You do know that Rainbow has stripes hair too, right?" Nathan asked her with a deadpan.

"Hey! Not cool man!" RD respond with a glare.

"And by the looks of it...She's an anthro Zebra." Twilight said.

"A what?" Half of the group asked.

"A Zebra. Is another species of the horse family in another country," Twilight explains before facing the fashionista, "And her hair isn't a fashion choice, Rarity. She was born with it." Rarity gasp and roll her eyes before being a Drama Queen and fell down. "Even so, I have never seen a Zebra around this parts, where did she come from?" Twilight asked.

"That's the thing! Zecora comes from the Everfree Forest!" AJ said in more fear.

 _*Clang!*_

Several heads turn to the kitchen, where Spike was and had a few pans' in hand. _"Sorry!"_ He whispered low enough for them.

"The Everfree Forest ain't natural. The plants grow…"

"The animals take care of themselves…"

"And the clouds move…"

"All on their own!" AJ, Fluttershy, and Rainbow said all together, with Rarity dramatically fainting again.

"...Wow! I cannot believe that all my girlfriends are scared of Mother Nature doing its own job! One of the few times I reminded myself how much of bravery you all _don't_ have over easy things!" Nathan sarcastically said to them.

"What?! How dare-Did you say, girlfriend?" Rarity began to say before her brain process what he said, but she was ignored.

"But Natey!" Pinkie suddenly latch on to him in fear, her breasts making a squeaky sound against his arm. "That wicked Zecora lives there, and is creepy! She's so creepy-"

"You made a song about it." Nathan finished as he suddenly had in hand a script with the lyrics.

"Exactly!" Pinkie said.

"Oh Celestia, here we go again." Rainbow roll her eyes.

* * *

 _She's an evil enchantress!~_

 _She does evil dances!~_

 _And if you look deep within' her eyes, she'll put you in trances!~_

 _Then what she will do, she'll mix up an evil brew and she'll gobble you up in a big tasty stew!~_

 _So watch out!~_

* * *

Pinkie finishes the song on the top of a table, breathing heavily. With everyone staring at her. "Catchy as always, my demented partner." Nathan comment.

"It works its progress."

"Look, you all are just telling a lot of gossip and rumors," Twilight said with a sigh. "Now tell us, what exactly have you seen Zecora do that makes her so evil?"

"And I swear, in the name of Celestia and Luna, that if you girls say some normal things that, even I do, are scary, I'm out," Nathan swear to them as he thumbs the door with a bored expression.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

All the girls stood silent, before RD spoke, "Well, every once a month, she comes to Ponyville…"

"She lurks around the stores…"

"And then, she digs down on the ground…"

 _*Creak*_

The sound of an open door caught everyone's attention, Pinkie quickly moves to close it, so that Zecora won't get inside. She looks back to the girls...and gasp in fear. "Natey is gone!" Her outburst made everyone turn to where the orange haired was, only to find his spot empty.

"Oh no! Zecora got to him!" Fluttershy freaks out as she flew behind the table to hide.

"I knew she was an evil woman!" Rainbow shout with a ball-fist. "She used her curses to capture him! Why would the door be open?!"

"Now, hold on! Don't jump to conclusions!" Twilight said, trying to calm everyone. "He might actually just left-"

"Apple Bloom is gone too!" AJ shouts in panic, and Hell went loose.

…

..

.

What happened was very simple, after hearing Rainbow spoke the first three words, he left the bakery. Not only because he knew what they were about to say, but because he notices that Zecora was leaving the town. So, he decided to follow her, as he was midway to the Everfree Forest, he notices a well-know ribbon following after him. Seeing that he knows where Zecora might be, he jumped up a tree branch. Moments later, AB began to walk forward, her face looked confused as she looks around, probably trying to find the Bandicoot. With her back still looking at the tree, Nate slowly drops down without making a sound. He got close to her and did what any normal person would do.

"Boo."

"Ah!" The younger sibling of the Apple Family jump in fear. She looks back to see the maniac who was trying his hardest to contain his laughter. "Nate! Don't scare me like that!"

" _Sorry~ I just had to do it."_ He responded as he calms down his laugh. "But what are you doing little missy?"

"Well, Ah' saw you leaving, 'nd following Zecora, soooo…" Apple Bloom said.

"You also want to prove that Zecora isn't a bad person, don't you?" Nathan said bluntly, catching her by surprise. "I'm super glad that you're acting more mature than any of the older girls, but you shouldn't go out alone on your own. You'll make AJ worried sick."

"But I'm not alone."

Nate was about to speak when he realized that...she was technically right. "Point taken. And for that, I'll let it slide. Now, let's go. Don't want to lose her track." AB nod as he took the lead while she stood behind him.

They soon found the soon-to-be Ponyville's Medical Herber heading way far ahead. Just a moments later, Zecora was now walking between some light-blue colored flowers. Just as AB was about to walk forward, she was stopped by Nathan.

"Apple Bloom. Don't touch those flowers." He said in a very serious tone.

"Why? What's so bad about them?" She asked in confusion.

"Let's just say that these little Jokers love to make jokes," Nathan said as he kneels down to inspect them. The young sibling wanted to ask what he meant when-

"Apple Bloom!

The shout of a familiar farmer calls out, as well causing Zecora to turn around, alerting their presences. Both Nate and AB turn to see AJ and the rest behind them...while standing _over_ the flowers. _('...You know, I realized why I consider this one as one of my favorite episodes.')_

"Nathan! What in tarnation are you doing with ma' little sister!?" The blonde cowgirl asked him in anger.

"Saying hello to a new person, what'cha think?" Nate responds sarcastically to her before looking at the zebra woman. "Hello!"

"Beware! Beware!" Suddenly, Zecora began to say while swaying her hands around. "Beware, young folk!" Followed by mist coming around her, which bring the question if she really is a witch. "Those leaves of blue are no joke!"

AJ quickly scooped up AB and shouted towards Zecora, "Y-You keep your creepy mumbo-jumbo to yourself, you hear!?" The others except Twilight and Fluttershy shouted in agreement, and before Pinkie could sing, Nathan shove a cupcake down her throat... literally.

"Beware! Beware!" The more she warned, the deeper her body disappear throughout fog, and like magic, she disappears.

"Yeah! Back at ya, Zecora!" Rainbow shouted back. "You and your lame curse or whatever better beware!"

"And you!" AJ then turned to AB. "Why couldn't you just listen to your big sister!? No, a bigger question," she turns to Nathan, who was simply looking at the flowers. "Why did you let my sister follow Zecora!? Who knows what kind of curse Zecora could have put on her!?"

"Woah! Woah!" Nathan turns to her with a hurt expression. "First, so is okay for me to get cursed? And here I thought you care for me, even if it was just a tiny bit."

"What?! O-Of course a'h do-"

"Second! She _wasn't_ following Zecora, she was following me. There's a difference."

"Still! You should-"

"Third! I don't want you lecturing me when _you, yourself,_ lost sight of her for a moment."

"Ah….."

"He….has a point, darling." Rarity commented.

"And Fourth….What's this about getting Curses?"

"Nobody is getting cursed!" Twilight suddenly appeared in between them with an annoyed face. "In fact, there's no such thing as curses!"

"Well! **That's** interesting to hear coming from you, Miss Magic Pants herself." Rainbow said, tapping Twilight's horn.

"My magic, _**real magic**_ that comes from within." Twilight explained as she moves RD away with her magic. "It's a skill you're born with. **Curses** are artificial, fake magic. It's conjured with potions and incantations. All smoke and mirror meant to scare, but curses have no power, they're just an old pony tale."

"Twilight. They're leaving." Nathan interrupted her, causing the price pupil to see her friends leaving already.

"Just you wait, Twi! You're gonna learn that some Folk Tales are true!" AJ said one last time before they all left.

"Oh please…" Twilight sigh before turning to the orange-haired, who had gloves on his hands and was collecting some of the blue flowers, "And you? Why were you following Zecora?"

"Cause I'm not one to judge someone by the cover." Nathan responded to her, placing the flowers on a sample bag, "I learn from very long that everyone in this town is very easy to judge others by their looks."

"Don't need to remind me… Say, why are you picking those flowers?" She asked him, as she kneeled down and try to pick one.

"I suggest you grab them with gloves," Nathan said as he stops her hand. "These little guys...can be quite the troublemakers." He said to her before his eyes widened in realization. "OH DAMN!" Twilight looked at him in surprise at the sudden action, "I forgot I came for ingredients for the food!"

Without a sec, he grabs Twilight and carried her bridal style. "H-Hey!" Twilight blush at his sudden action yet again as he sprints away. "Can you please stop doing this?!"

"I can't! I'm crazy if I don't bride carry my favorite girl!" he shouts while sprinting.

"...F-Favorite?!" Insert red face on Twilight.

"What? You're my favorite number one unicorn."

"...Oh…" she looks down with a frown on her face.

"Why you sound disappointed?" Nate asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not."

…

..

.

Next day, our resident lunatic found himself in the basement of the house, with several science pieces of equipment on the table. He had goggles, lab coat, mouth patch, and even gloves as he inspects the petals of the blue flower. Looking at the time, he thought that it was time. "I should go and get the Supernatural Book, I need all information I can get from the Poison Joke." With that in mind, he put his clothes on, and exit his house.

He jogs his way to Oak's Library, saying hello to those around him as he reaches the big tree. However, he saw that the door was broke down. "Twilight!" He enters inside, looking around in panic and concern, "Twi! Are you okay?!"

To the surprise of him, he was welcome with the Mane 6, as well as with Apple Bloom and Spike. But what shocked him was the state all of them were. Rainbow's wings were backward, which was the reason why she found herself stuck on a ladder. Pinkie's tongue was inflated with blue dots around, blocking completely her mouth. Rarity's skin was now hair, covering everything, even her clothes! Twilight's horn was floppy, and like the Element of Laughter, had blue dots around it. AJ was tiny, literally the size of a toddler, and using her sister's shoulder to stand up. Fluttershy looked normal, but something was up, he can tell. "What the heck?"

"Nhfthfjh!" Pinkie tackles herself into him, spraying her spit around his face. "Phjshsffhstftj!"

"Woah! Easy there, Pinkie!" He said, pushing her away as he cleans the spit that land in his face. "What the heck is going on!"

"Is a cursed!" AJ said in a squeaky voice as she jumps off her sister's shoulder and into the table. "Zecora curses us all!"

"But Fluttershy looks absolutely fine!" Twilight said as she pointed at the shy girl, who looks away.

"Very fine if you ask me. _Fweeh."_ Rarity commented as she blew some hair off her face.

"No, there's something wrong, right Shy?" Nathan asked the Animal lover, who nods to him. "But you don't want to tell us." She nod again. "Because we'll laugh." She nods.

"Good gravy girl!" AJ shout at her, getting annoyed by this. "What's wrong with you!?"

" **...I don't want to talk about it."** Fluttershy spoke...in a deep man's voice.

…

…

…

 _ERROR_ERROR_BANDICOOT_EXE__ _HAS_STOP_WORKING._

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Both Nate and Spike fell down holding their sides, while the girls, except for the young Apple sibling, gave them the annoyed expression.

"T-T-This is so hilarious!" Spike said as he stood up.

"I second that!" Nate agreed with him. "Look at all this Circus of Weirdos! We have Hairty! The woman with the longest hair in all Equestria!

"Rainbow Crash! The Pegasus with the inverted wings!

"Spitty Pie! The girl with the biggest tongue!"

"Apple Tiny! The tiniest human/apple in the world!

"Flutterguy! The first woman with the deep voice of a man!"

"And Twilight Flopple! The ex-magical woman with the floppy horn!"

"Uuuuh! That one was good!" Spike clap at his presentation.

"Guys! This is no laughing matter!" Twilight shout at them both before looking around for some book. "Spike! Please search for something that could explain this!" With a grumble in annoyance, the small human drake complied.

"I think we'll find a cure for this at Zecora's place!" Rainbow Crash said while trying to release herself from the stairs, only to crash against the bookshelf, making a mess.

"It's not a curse!" Twilight Flopple respond to them.

"I agree with Dash," AT said. "We'll go to Zecora's and force her to remove this hex!"

"It's not a hex either!" Twilight said to them, which started to discuss with each other.

Meanwhile, Nathan simply ignored them all and went to pick the book of Supernatural. He began to turn to leave the library, not before saying his thoughts, "You know girls." He caught their attention, "When someone plays a joke on all of you, that doesn't mean is a curse." And with that, he left.

"...What the hay is he talking about?" Apple Tiny asked with a confused look.

"...More importantly," Twilight suddenly realized something, "Didn't Nate look...fine to you all?"

"Why you asked, darling?" Harity asked her.

"I mean...Why are we the only ones who are like this?" she looks at Applebloom. "In fact, Applejack, is this really is a curse; why is your sister okay?"

"Ah'...Good question, now that ya' mention it." AJ suddenly realized something she didn't, since this didn't happen in the episode.

"Phjshsffhstftj!" Pinkie said as she points at the door.

"...You think Nate is somehow immune to curses?" Twilight asked with a really confused expression. "Pinkie. That's impossible."

"But ya' can't deny that he doesn't make sense!" Apple Tiny said.

"That is true...I mean, he survived being sent flying by that Dragon two weeks ago, not only that, he even fought Nightmare Moon and hold back an Ursa!" RD points out, trying to get out of the stairs.

"Besides, doesn't Nathan recently gain the ability to use magic?" Harity said, moving her hair away from her face.

"Even so, we can't deny he must have- Hey! Where's Applebloom?" Apple Tiny realized that her little sister was gone.

" **...She...left with Nate."** Flutterguy said.

* * *

"W-Why are we going to the Everfree Forest?" The young Apple sibling said as she stared at Nathan.

"We? I'm going in." Nate replied to her as he made sure to firm his gloves, "You, are going to do a job for me." He then took out a list of ingredients, "I would like that you go and buy these ingredients. Once you do, meet here."

"Why? Where are ya' going, Nate?" she asked him, as she grabs the list and a pouch of bits.

"Obviously, to meet Zecora." He replied as he stretched his arms, "If anyone might know what happened to the girls, that's her. I'm gonna go asked her, as well welcome her to Ponyville since everyone here are overly dramatic queens."

"I-Is it really a good idea?" She asked with concern.

Nate simply smiles and pat her tiny head, "Don't worry, you know I'm one tough son of a pear." Seeing that she calm down a bit, he began to enter, "Don't forget! It has to be what's on the list!"

"'Kay!"

With that, he made his way inside the forest, going through the fog cover path of the woods. Thankfully, this wasn't his first time in the woods and found the Poison Joke. He began to see around, trying to find a path, I mean, Zecora had somehow walk on it without a problem. And sure enough, he did find the path.

 _('Yep! I knew there would be a path!')_ Nathan thought as he took out his phone, he then hit the map icon, and update it. In a few moments, a beeping sound was heard. _('All right, I have updated the Everfree Forest map...Aha! There it is!')_ he said as the map show a path which led to Zecora's Hut.

Following the path, he reaches his destination. It was a giant tree, like Oak's Library, with a door, a window on the side and even a doormat. Nathan stood in front of the door, took a deep breath, made sure his hair was okay. Once he did that, he rose his left hand and knock on the door. He then heard footsteps make their way to the door before it opens. Revealing the human for of Zecora. Her hair, accessories, and skin were still the same, she wears a two-part dress that exposes her midriff and African sandals. _**(*Author's Note; Imagine the dress of Chel from El Dorado*)**_

"Good morning! Are you by any chance, Zecora?" He immediately introduces himself, with a blush on his face, didn't expect her to be this gorgeous.

"Yes, that is I. This I do not deny," Zecora respond with rhymes. "To whom I speak, if I may ask?"

"My name is Nathan Bandicoot. Ponyville's resident Lunatic Fringe." The orange haired bow to her, "I wish to have a moment of your time if that's not too much to ask."

"Why, of course. Is nice to meet you, too." Zecora said as she moves back from the front door. "Please, come in. If you like, I have made some stew."

"I thank you," Nate said before entering the hut. He was quickly given a chair to seat and a bowl of soup that she made.

"Now, what brings you all the way to my hut, which I keep open and shut?" She asked him.

Nathan, after slurping his soup completely, he began to speak "Firstly, I want to be the first one to welcome you to our town. Second, I wish to apologize for the terrible way you're being treated by this town. They are not bad people, just easy to judge others by the looks." He bows to her.

"Your apology is accepted, yet not needed," Zecora said as she began to pick up the plates. "I do not blame the people for my appearances."

"But its still wrong, especially when is someone as cute as you," Nate mumble to himself, although Zecora heard this, blushing and chuckling, before saying his real reason here. "Second, I wish for your assistance. You see…" he explained to her what had happened to his friends.

"Ah, Poison Joke." Zecora said before walking up to a shelf and took out a book of the Supernatural, "Little plants that are poisoning, only that this one are simply joking." She turned the book's page until she found the page she was looking for. "What your friends are simply seeking, is as easy as simply cleaning." She said before showing the orange maniac the image of the Poison Joke; all details of what it those and how to cure it.

"Yep. I kinda knew of it, my friend Twilight didn't probably look at it because it was weird." Nate said before standing up to read the book, "The only way to cure it is a herbal bath, right?"

"Indeed." Zecora nod to him.

"Perfect." With that said, he took out a pouch and place it on the table, "I would like for you to please make a herbal water bath. Of course, I will pay for your service and any material you may need for it." He said, surprising the voodoo doctor with the currency.

"You do not need to pay, I will be happy to help without a delay," Zecora said as she stood up, a hand on her chin. "Though, there's a problem I currently face. A herb in Ponyville, which I cannot trace."

"Because the stores are close everytime you come to visit." Nathan said before he stood up, "Fear not. I will get you that herb that you required for the bath. Meanwhile, get ready." He said before turning around to the door. Zecora saw that he forgot about his money bag, she was about to call for him, when he said, "Keep the money, for anything else you may need." Was the last thing he said before exiting the hut.

 _('What a strange fellow this one is…')_ Zecora though with a small smile. She turns around to prepare the mix-up water, never noticing that one of her stone mask on the wall began to glow very slightly.

…

…

…

It took three minutes for Nathan to reach the meeting point where he and Applebloom would meet up. Sure enough, the moment he stops on the spot, he could see the red ribbon of a certain girl making his way to him.

"Nate! I got what you ask!" Applebloom shouts as she unpacks her bag and gave it to the orange haired.

Said person look at the inside, checking that she indeed got everything, "...Excellent Job, AB." He smiles and pats her head, "Now come. I'm gonna need your help on helping your sister and the girls."

"Sis? She's with Zecora?" Applebloom said as Nathan pick her up and place her on his shoulders.

"She will...In like a few seconds." Nate said before beginning to walk into the Everfree Forest.

"Say, Nate," Applebloom spoke up, catching his attention, "Do you know why Sis and th' others are like that?"

"Oho! I do. And I'll tell you why. You see…" And so, the lunatic began to explain how the girls were simply victims of a harmless prank of blue flowers and NOT a curse as AJ said. The little Apple sibling was both shock and surprise.

"Woah….To think it was all a prank from a flower…" AB felt a sweat sliding on her face while chuckling. "Ah' guess Twilight was right."

"Tell me about it," Nathan said with a roll from his eyes. "Anyway, there's Zecora's Hut." he points at the tree house. "Now be a good girl, and help me give some sense in that thick head brain inside your sister, Kay?"

"Kay!" AB said before the orange haired open the door.

"Yo, Zecora! I got what you…." Nathan follows the script as when he opened the door, he was welcome by all Mane 6 inside the hut, with everything made a mess, the pot spill over and even some of the mask scattered in the floor. "...And you all call me disorganized."

"Nate! Apple Bloom!" AJ gasp in relief, with Pinkie quickly hugging her best friend/partner in crime. "You both okay! Thank goodness!"

"Of course we are, why wouldn't we?" The young Apple sibling asked with a raised eyebrow.

Twilight then got in front of them, glaring at Zecora. "Because Zecora here is an evil enchantress who cursed us and was gonna cook you up into soup!"

…

…

…

"...Pffff…" Nathan snort a bit, before breaking into laughter, "Pfffffhahahaahahahaha!" With him, the voodoo doctor and the little red ribbon girl laughing as well. "Oh, Celestia! I haven't laughed so much since the time AJ told me how dangerous the Everfree Forest was!"

The girls were confused at what was going on to him, "What's so funny?! This is serious!" Rainbow shouts in anger, still trying to control her reversed wings.

"Why so serious? There's no curse." Nathan said, making them look at him as if he was crazy. How ironic!

"Don't even start, Nate! Look at us!" Celestia pupil point at the rest of the Mane 6. "We're all suffering from-"

"A harmless joke."

"...Huh?!" All the girls look at him now with jaw dropped.

"He's correct." They all now turn to the foreigner, "If you will remember back, the words I spoke were quite exact."

"...What?" Harity asked an eyebrow rose through her long skin hair.

"Remember when she was talking to us in the forest," AB remind them as they flashback to the words that Zecora said to them. "It wasn't a curse, just a warning about the blue plants ya' all step in."

"This plant is like Poison Oak, only that it's results are nothing but a joke….Hey, I rhyme!" Nathan said with a proud smile on the last part.

"...Will someone please talk normally? What the hay are you all talking about?" AT finally asked the million question, not understanding anything at all.

Twilight, as expected, understood what they were saying, "I think I get it...They're saying that when we went after Apple Bloom and Nate, we ran into the Poison Joke flowers. All of our problems are just little pranks played on us!"

"Pranks!?" The girls shout in disbelief, this was an offense to them.

"It would also explain why Nathan or Apple Bloom didn't have anything wrong on them; they never touch the flowers!"

"But what about the steaming cauldron?!" Dash asked.

" **And the chanting?** Flutterguy asked.

"And _*fweeh*_ the creepy decor?" Harity asked.

"Treasures of the native land of where I am from," the voodoo doctor began to pick some of her personal objects, "This one speaks _'Hello'_ and this, _'Welcome'_. The words I canted were from olden times. Something you call a nursery rhyme."

" _Not too welcoming if you ask me,"_ Harity mumble to herself.

"B-But the cauldron? A-And the Nathan Soup?" Twilight asked her.

"Soup? Me?" Nathan looks at her with an incredulous look now, "That's not even soup. It's mix-up water. I asked Zecora if she could make the antidote for you girls." He said as he places the young Apple sibling down and walks to the pedestal where the book was, "See here? She needed some herbs to help cure the Poison Joke effect. You just need to take a bubble bath." Twilight immediately went to the open book to read and find the cure.

"But I tried to find the cure in all my books and didn't find anything!" The librarian said in disbelief that she didn't have the book for the answer.

"Wrong!" Nathan shouts on her ear, surprising her, "You do have the book...You just choose not to look into it." He proceeds to hand her the Supernatural Book.

"What?...T-This is…!" She looks at Zecora's book's cover, and sure enough, they had the same mark and title. "...I can't believe it," Twilight look down in disappointment in herself, "The answer was right in front of me...And all because I found the title weird." She then turns to Zecora, "I'm sorry Zecora, I made a mistake on my part and even say some horrible things when I had the answer under my nose."

The zebra girl simply chuckles softly as she looks at the others who felt the same way, "It's all right. Maybe next time you will take a second…"

"And never judge the book simply by the cover." Nathan affirms this words, "That's the one thing we all shouldn't do, we can't call someone something when we don't know them. Just because someone is searching through a trash can, doesn't mean it's a smelly person that roams it. You must understand the person deeply. Know the why, what, how and when that defines that person completely. Only then, may we all live in harmony with one another."

...

…

…

He blinks a few times before looking at the others, who're looking at him in amazed. "Nate…Have you always been good at giving advice?" Harity asked him.

"No. Just know how to be a human being."

"Interesting. I meant no offense. Since I will say more than less. For someone who looks wild, you are definitely very mild." Zecora said with amazed as well.

"...I'll let that one be a compliment." The Element of Craziness had a droplet in his head, before looking down at the tilde cauldron, "On another note, we now need to make another mix-up water…Zecora?"

"Mix it up, I certainly will." The soon-to-be Ponyville's Voodoo Doctor said, "However, I'm missing a herb from Ponyville."

"But~ Because of certain rumors, all shops are closed when she comes by," AB sang a bit, making the girls to once again look down in shame.

That's when Twilight had a great idea, "Actually, I think we can help with that, right girls?" With them nodding, they departed out of the Hut and into the city.

However, what none of them knew was that the stone mask from before had formed a large crack in it before a piece of stone finally broke out. Showing a yellow color on the side. And then, it began to break out, like a stone prison break, releasing a yellow light.

" _ **BOOGADA!"**_

* * *

Moments later, the girls found themselves inside a spa, in a big tub full of water. When they return to Ponyville, Twilight and Nathan had spoken with the Mayor, who told the word to her contacts, who quickly spread the word. Once the misunderstanding was clear up, the welcome Zecora how it should have been, and even let her use their Spa hot tub for her mix up bubble bath. Thanks to it, Zecora was brought to Lotus and Flo, the ones in charge of the spa, so that they could make a deal, while the Mane 6 were inside of it, the results were instant.

"Ah, it feels so good to be my beautiful self again," said Rarity, whose hair was back to normal pristine condition. Of course, her body, as well as the others, was cover by a towel.

"You said it Rarity," Applejack return to her original size, and was enjoying it.

"Oh, my gosh! I never realized how horrible it is not to talk! I mean I love talking so much, and when I couldn't talk anymore, my tongue was all _'Ehhhhhh'_! It was the worst! Don't you agree, Fluttershy?" That was undeniably Pinkie, jumping up and down in the tub, not caring if her breasts were getting exposed while looking at the timid animal caretaker.

"...Yes." Fluttershy's voice returned to her sweet and melodic tone. Which cause everyone to laugh out.

That is until Pinkie suddenly look down at Shy's floating melons, "...Hey! They're bigger!" Before anyone knew it, the party thrower had appeared behind Fluttershy and her hands scooped her breasts, beginning to massage them.

"Kyah!" Fluttershy yelp at the surprise attack before she began to moan loudly, "W-Wait, Pinkie…! D-Don't…! N-Not so rough…!" she said while trying not to moan.

"P-Pinkie! What are you doing?!" RD blush at what the party thrower was doing to the animal lover, as well the others.

"Hmmm!" Pinkie continues to massage Shy's melons, making the girl moan and bit her lips. "They're so smooth and squishy...Just like mine!" For the relief of Fluttershy, Pinkie stops folding and went to her own breasts size. "Last time I check, my boobies were 40E, Nate said it's because all the sweets I ate are going there."

"That is scientifically and biologically incorrect!" Twilight Sparkle loudly rebuttal at the statement. "There's no food that will help the breast or butt increase in size!"

"I concur with Twilight," Rarity agrees with her fellow magic user, "The only way to increase breast size would through surgery, and as for our...rears, it would be through regular exercise."

"Oh, my naive friends," Pinkie drop down to the hot water before appearing right next to both unicorn anthro girls, "Neither of you had the right to say that when you both are this big!" Her pink hands snake to their breasts.

"P-Pinkie! What the... D-Don't...N-Not there…!"

"Pinkie Pie! S-S-Stop this instant! My...My body isn't for folding or playing!" Both girls fell victim to the Elements of Laughter's Randomness.

"I mean! Look at this! Twilight only reads those boring books of her in the Library, and Rarity spend more time in the spa and the Carousel Boutique than outside!" The pink girl points out. "Why are they so big?! Is because of the sweets that you all eat at Sugarcube Corner!"

"PINKIE! STOP!" Both Twilight and Rarity bonk Pinkie's head, making two small bumps pop up from her head, anime tears streaming out.

"But you know...She's kind of right," Rainbow spoke her opinion, "No offense, but you two aren't exactly the exercise type. In my opinion, I think Egghead over here reads so much, the words of each book goes to her girls." She said as she stares down at Twilight, Rarity, AJ, Pinkie and Fluttershy breasts before looking down at hers. "...So not cool." She mumbles to herself, why her's are the small one of the group?

"Don't worry one bit, Dashie!" Pinkie slung her arm on her neck, "I'm sure Natey doesn't mind that yours aren't that big!" The moment she said that Rainbow's face became a tomato.

"W-W-W-What?!" She said in embarrassment, "Why you say that?! Who cares what Nate thinks of my body!? Besides, we're just friends! Nothing more!"

"Why are we bringing Nathan on this?" AJ asked, trying to change the subject. "Is not like his interested in any of this." She said. On the corner, one could see Fluttershy looking a bit sad.

"That's where you're wrong, Jack!" Pinkie stood up and point her finger at her, Phoenix Wright Style. "I can tell, his eyes are on us only, from our faces to our legs!"

"...They are?" Fluttershy looks at her. "He...only sees us?"

"Duh! Silly girl!" Pinkie once again appeared next to her, "My Cheesecake is a man who only sees someone by their nature! It helps that he stares at our boobs and butts when we jingle them around along with our tails!"

"Darling! That was completely unnecessary!" Rarity scream in embarrassment, "I-I didn't need to know that Nate looks at us like that!"

"Oh, he doesn't." Pinkie looks innocent at them, "I haven't seen a bulge in his pants yet." That made everyone to sweatdrop at her reason. "But I know he has a thing for us females! I can just see it; each night he dreams of a girl to be with him on his bed. He treats her with delicate, making her feel completely comfortable before he plays hard to tame! Screams of pleasure and satisfaction bounce through the walls, white substance of sweetness dripping down, the moment when one becomes two! Is the Pinnacle of Climax that everyone wants to have in their dreams-

"PINKIE PIE, STOP!" All the girls shout at her with red on their faces. Making the party thrower chuckle nervously at them.

"A-A-Anyways! I don't see Nate like that! He's a very dear friend, that's all!" Rarity said while looking away, _('My Prince will appear in the Gala! I can feel it!')_

"S-Same here," Twilight said with a forced smile, although, her heart felt a bit of pain. _('Ouch!... Why those my heart hurt?')_

"Nate is ah' member of the Apple Family. Ah' consider him nothing but a friend and a lit' brother." AJ said, forcing back the memories of the times Granny Smith had told the orange haired to marry her granddaughter. _('Dag'Nabit Granny! Why did ya' put those dream in mah' head now?!')_

"Yeah! Besides, there's no proof that he likes one of us!" Rainbow Dash spoke up with a pink in her cheeks.

And after that, the atmosphere was so... depressing. None of them knew why; it just...became that. Until Pinkie's hair pop up, "Then we have no other choice; time ask the mouth itself!" The rest of the Elements widened their eyes as Pinkie took a deep breath, but they were too late to stop her, "NATEY! COME HER FOR A SEC!"

…

…

…

…

…

"...Huh, that's weird." Pinkie said as she hangs her head to the side. "He normally answers me."

The door to the Spa open up, and AJ's sister look through, "Is there ah' problem, Sis?" she asks.

"Ah! Nothing serious AppleBloom." The Cowgirl responds to her.

"Hey, AppleBloom! Can you call Natey here? We need an important answer from-" Twilight quickly use her magic to shut up her mouth like a zipper.

"Nate? He left." AB said, surprising the others. "Saying that there's something he needs to do."

The Party Thrower Extravagance unzip her lips, before looking down with a pout, "Bummer…" The others sigh in relief at Nate's decision to leave.

"...But you know, since we're talking about it," Twilight spoke up, a curious look in her face, "How did you all meet Nate?"

The Mane 5 look at each other before a small smile appeared on their faces, "Honestly...It was like a chaotic meeting…I never thought I would have seen the day all the apples would have fall in less than an hour." AJ spoke up first while swaying her yellow hair away from her face.

"Yeah, he and I kind off butthead in our first time, but we clean up that mess years ago," RD said while scratching her cheek.

"I'm ashamed to say, but at first, I simply found him as a dirty dog." Rarity said, her hand covering her right eye. "I even call him a filthy being a few times. And even then, he helped me out when I least expected."

"Umm...Me and him kind of...meet by complete accident...Although, I'm thankful for my animals for introducing him to me." Fluttershy said with a shy look.

"Not me! The moment I meet him, I said to myself, _'Oh my gosh! This person has an aura around him that tells me that my life will have the most amazing and fun adventure of my life!'_ AndI wasn't wrong, we both went and search for the mystical **Cherry Bloom!"**

" **Cherry Bloom?"** Twilight and the others look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What's that?" AppleBloom, who enter and took a seat, found herself curious with what Pinkie said.

Stars began to spark through the crystal blue eyes of as she had their attention, "Is a flower which has a nectar that gives any sweet treat a flavor that would send you to Cloud 9! Is was so yummy~" Just thinking about it made our reside party thrower drool at it.

"I have never heard of this Cherry Bloom before," the Element of Magic said before notebook and feather appeared. "Can you please tell me about it?"

"Sure! It all started with…"

* * *

 _(_ _Changing Transmission_ _)_

"Hmm...I feel like something went on while I was gone...Oh well!" Nathan Bandicoot said as he reaches his home, he quickly made his way down to his open Lab. Quickly changing his clothes and went to his blue flowers.

He opens the book with the page he needs it, "Let see… _"For the jokes to happen, one must touch the petal of the flowers. This petal have a liquid which on contact with the skin, will be evaporated in an instant and enter through the body."_ he moved to the cause of it, _"Poison Joke's effects are random, the most common are their blue dots, which can cause a part of the body to inflate itself or leave it mangled…_ "

"So I was right," Nate put a bookmark on the page before closing it, "The petals are what cause the jokes...or more precise, the liquid that they have inside." He then walks up to his garden of Poison Joke, which he cut and began to grow. "With this...I can finally begin my arsenal…Now, if only I could concentrate my magic to extract the liquid out. I feel that extracting it will need more than science materials."

" _ **...Mojo…"**_

"Wow, Mojo power? That's the first time in three years I heard that word." Nathan said with a nostalgic smile...before some sort of crystal broke. "...Who said that?"

" _ **Mojo...Power."**_

Nathan heard the voice once again and look around for the source of the voice. "Who's there? How did you get in?" He asked, considering he might have finally lost a screw or two...That is until he turns around once again and was face to face with a mask...that was floating and glowing.

"..."

" _ **..."**_

"..."

" _ **..."**_

"..."

" _ **..."**_

"..."

" _ **...BOOGADA!"**_

"HOLY _*BEEEEEEP*!"_


	11. Masquerade Encounter! Destiny Begins!

It was a beautiful day-

"SWEET LORD KRAMPUS!"

...It was a-

"MOTHER OF GOD!"

...It-

"HOLY MOTHER OF HOLY JESUS!"

Oh, forget it. Inside the Bandicoot resident, Nathan was still in shock as he stares in like an owl to his uninvited and unexpected guests. If you all remember the last chapter, a mask had appeared in his face, but since I was bored and lazy- "Like always. I hope this won't become the reason you don't hurry updating your stories." Do you want to make my stories or should I give you _'that'_? "...Just get to the point before I smash my face to death." Perfect.

As I was saying, the mask in question was what appeared to be a voodoo mask, eyes of yellow, long red marks going down from its eyelids. The mask was made out of wood, and on the top were three feathers with prime colors. Finally, it has lips so big and red, it looks like a fake clown mouth. **"...Boogada,"** it said out.

"Are you kidding!? A floating magical mask?!" Nathan said in absolute shock before shaking his head hard. "Okay, I have definitely begun to lose it. I had a bit of normality, _('Is that still even a word?')_ but I think is finally gone." he said before opening his eyes back...and they were eye to eye with the mask's eyes. "...Really? No personal space?" the orange haired said with a deadpan expression.

The mask moves back and went to stare around the area where all of the materials of the lab were. It stared at it, with what it looks to be a curious expression.

"The hell you're looking for?" Nathan asked him, and the mask simply turns around and began to spin around him, inspecting him. "...Okay, this is getting awkward." A droplet appeared in his head. "Okay! Let's get one thing straight here; can you speak?" The mask simply stared at him, "...Okay, no talking...Let's do this then," Nate said as he points at his lips, "If you can understand me, say Boogada."

" **Boogada."**

"Okay, there's a start." Nathan proceeds to explain his way of communicating, "For now, a _'Boogada'_ means yes, and _'Boo'_ means no. Do you understand that?"

" **Boogada…Boo."**

"Good...Now, what the hell am I supposed to do to know what are you?!" The Lunatic shout in exasperation.

 _*Knock*Knock*_

He suddenly heard the door getting a knock, wondering who was it, he quickly made its way down upstairs. "You! Stay here! Do not go up, at least not yet!" He pointed at the masked with a very serious expression and got a _'Boogada'_ from it. He made his way to the first floor and went to the door while the bell kept ringing over and over. "I'm coming! I'm coming!" Nate yelled as he checks through the peephole, and saw Pinkie with a panic look. He opens the door to her, "Hey Pinkie-"

"Natey!GoodmorningListenIdon'thavemuchtimeDo youhavesomemaracasIcanuse?!" she said very _'hurry-ly'_ (If that's even a word).

"Woah there!" Taken back by the sudden not-understandable words of her, he placed his hands on her shoulders. "Deep breaths." She took three deep breaths and exhales. "Good...now explain slowly what's going on?"

"...You haven't seen the state of the town?" She asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"...The town?" Nathan quickly took out a telescope out of nowhere, went past the party thrower and look at the town...which was halfway on been destroyed. _('...Is episode 10 already ending?! When the hell did it even start?!... Cartoon Powers are super scary.')_ "Who the hell is destroying the town, and for what?"

"Parasprite!" Pinkie shout at me.

"...Those little rascals that eat only food without getting fat?"

"Yes!"

"...Twilight used magic to try stopping them and it backfired, right?"

"Yes!"

"...And did you tell them what they are, or how to stop them?"

"I did, but they all are so stubborn!" She pouts in annoyance.

"...Pinkie. Did you have a calm expression, took deep breaths, and tell them _'These creatures are Parasprites, they can be stopped if we play some music for them_ '?"

"...Oh! So _**that's**_ why everyone has been ignoring me!"

 _('Are you freaking kidding me?!')_ Nathan facepalms hard. This wouldn't have been a problem if she could have just said those words...then again, she isn't the calmest person around. "Okay, what do you need?"

"I need a trumpet, and a drum!" she quickly said as she showed to have Maracas in both hands, a Tuba wrap around her shoulders, and symbols around her throat.

"...I have them." Nate said as he suddenly took out a trumpet and a drum with drumsticks. "However, I can only carry one on me...we are going to need an extra hand."

"We don't have much time-" Pinkie began to speak before she stopped and blinked her eyes four times, "...Um, Natey?"

"What?"

"Is it normal for you to see a mask floating around?" She points behind him.

"..." The orange-haired simply turned around, and sure enough, the Magical Mask was behind him, floating while staring at him without expression. "...You had ONE job."

" **Boogada."**

"We'll work on that later." Nathan said as he let a sigh out, "Just...Just go inside again, we have a crisis right now." The mask nod and made its way back. The maniac looks at his partner, who was still in shock, "...Look, I'll explain later what is that, let's just clear the parasites...Pinkie Promise."

"...And I thought I have random days." The Party Thrower said before shaking her head. "Quick, we must bring everything to town now!"

"Still haven't figured out how we'll play the instruments here!" Nathan point at the drum and trumpet. "I can play the drums since I was a drummer back home, but the trumpet-"

 ***BRRRRRRRRT***

Both crazy people turn to the side the floating mask using the trumpet with it's...Magic?

…

…

…

"Problem solved!" They both said with knowing expressions.

* * *

 _(_ _Five minutes later_ _)_

"No! No! No! No! No! How can this be happening!?" Twilight Sparkle said as she looked in panic. The Little critters that Fluttershy brought to her became to multiply themselves. They began to eat all the fruits and vegetables in all the town, multiplying even more! She tried to stop them with a magic spell to stop them from keep eating. It works since they stop eating the food...until they began to eat the material stuff like baskets, tables, and even spoons...how? Don't ask.

"The Princess is already on her way here! What do we do?!" She asked before her mentality said _'Fuck It!'_ and stop thinking. "Okay! I have a plan! Rainbow Dash, distract them!" Said high flyer simply flew past her while screaming as her colorful hair was been eaten by the Parasprites. "Good! Everybody! We need to make an exact copy of Ponyville right over there!" She points at a random direction which I won't bother to type in. "We exactly have one minute!"

...She wants panicking citizens, who are running for their lives, to help her make an _entire_ town for the All-They-Can-Eat bugs in exactly one-freaking-minute...NOW?

Does anyone have the phone number of Barry Thompson? We might need him right now…Oh, wait! Wrong universe! She's demented! _(Oh, the Irony is running out of control here!)_

"Ooh, Zecora was right. We're doom." She gave up very easily for been the most intelligent being in the town. Her heart clenched when she began to hear the sound of a trumpet. "Oh no...She's already he…Pinkie? Nathan?"

Soon over the horizon, she expected the Princess of the Land to appear, but instead, she saw the Elements of Laughter and Craziness making their way in town. Pinkie had was shaking the maracas while blowing a tuba and shaking the symbols through her hips. Nathan was giving powerful swings on the drum with those big drumsticks, and a... floating costume face with some powerful yellow aura behind it was blowing the trumpet.

Because of her shock and panic, she didn't have time to question some things that would enter one's head. "You two! What are you doing?! We're in the middle of a crisis! This is no time to...play around?" She said as her words drown in amazed as she witnessed the Parasprites began to stop eating and dancing along with the music. "Whaaaaaat?"

 _('Sometimes, I feel I am the most intelligent one of the town.')_ Nathan thought as he blew his whistle.

Soon enough, all the little bugs began to follow the musical trio in one bouncy line, while the rest of the girls, who had the exact expression as Twilight, began to follow them. And after a while, the carriage of the Princess arrive, been pulled by winged Pegasus and accompanied by two soldiers, landing a bit away from them. Twilight and the others immediately went to welcome her.

Celestia exits the vehicle and noticed her pupil and her friends making their way to her, quickly kneeling for her. "Twilight Sparkle...My fateful student."

"Hello, Princess," Twilight responded with a nervous tone. Well, they were very far from the town, so she won't need to worry about the town for now...FOR NOW. "How...How was the weather?" If that question/smile isn't forced, then I'm really starting to lose my own sanity.

Before the Princess could answer her, the musical trio had reached them and went past them. The princess saw one of the creatures crawl to her shoulder, "Uh~ What are these? They're adorable!"

"They're not _that_ adorable," Rainbow muttered very low.

"I'm honored that you have organized a small parade for my visit." The Princess said, based on her observation through all this. Let's thank ignorance for helping out.

"Para-? I-I mean, I'm glad you like it." Twilight was baffled that the Princess thought that but is better than anything else at the moment.

"Unfortunately, I'm afraid that I won't be able to stay," Celestia said with a frown. "I have received a message from Fillydelphia, they have been on an _'infestation'_ of bothersome creatures." She said, never noticing the pale expression of the Mane 5. "It sounds urgent, I'm sorry for all the trouble you did for me."

"Trouble?" With that, the Librarian and her friends smile innocently. "None at all!"

The Princess was turning around to enter the cart when she realized something important. "Oh, and since I'm here, would please tell me your report on the magic of friendship?"

"My...report?"

"Didn't you learn anything about friendship today?" The Princess asked. Twilight stood silent for a moment, before hearing a trumpet been blow. She looks at the Element of Laughter and Craziness still blowing the instruments, driving all Parasites back into the forest.

Then, the Princess's Pupil smile. "As a matter of fact, I did." She closes her purple eyes, "I learn that some solutions to your problems come from where you least expect it. It's a good idea to stop and listen to your friend's opinions and perspective...Even if they don't manage to make sense."

"Very good, Twilight Sparkle," The Sun Princess said. "And I'm very proud. It would seem you're learning even more along with your friends."

"Hehe...Well," Twilight blush a little before her eyes look at a certain orange troublemaker. "I...have a bit of help from my friends." she said to her ruler before turning back to look at her, "I'm sure... Princess?" It was then that she saw something that surprised and confused her.

The Princess of the Sun had her majestic eyes widened in absolute shock as if she just saw something she would never see in her life. And that wasn't wrong as her concentration was on the mask that was blowing the trumpet along with Nate and Pinkie. "Princess?" Her student's voice finally brought her back to reality as she looked at her concern expression. "Is everything alright?"

"...Yes, it is." Celestia responds with a calm expression. "Now then, I better leave. Fillydelphia needs my assistance as fast as possible." With that said, she entered inside her carriage and took off to her people's need.

"That...was strange." Rarity said, "The Princess look...shocked for some reason." Looks like the others noticed it as well.

"Fer' sure." AJ said before walking to Pinkie and Nate, "Anyhow, Nate and Pinkie are finishing, ya'll." That made everyone turn to the side to see that the line of Parasprites was almost at the end.

"All right! That's the last one of them!" Nathan yelled as the last multi-colored bug enter the forest. All three of them stop their musical band, "Man...Those were a lot of bugs."

"They sure were!" Pinkie said before smiling brightly at him. "Thanks for the help, Natey!"

The orange maniac couldn't help but blush at her, she's always been a free spirit, a quick he like about her, "But of course! You're my BFF and PIC! Like I'm not helping someone as important like you." He replied with his own smile

Pinkie respond was to blush at it, ever since the day they meet and hang around more, she has always found his smile a special case. Sure, she has made several others smile because of her, but his...Her best description would be that her heart was bursting with more happiness than any party she has either been or made.

"Ehem!" The cough of one of the girls brought their attention. They look to the side to see...all of them giving them stares.

"Hey, girls!" Pinkie spoke up, ignoring the reason of the stare. "Hey! Where's the Princess? Wasn't she here a moment ago?"

Apparently, that regain the calm atmosphere as Twilight answer her, "Emergency on Fillydelphia. Some sort of _'infestation'_ appeared."

"Oh no!" The Party Thrower gasp, "Do they have a Parasite problem as well?"

"It appears so," Nate conclude before grabbing his Best Friend by the cord of her clothes, "Hold on, Cupcake. I think the Princess can handle that much. Besides, even though you're capable of catching up with Rain on a race-

"Excuse you?!" That did not go well with the High Flyer.

"I'm pretty sure you can't fly all the way to Fillydelphia in one hour." Nate finished saying, making Pinkie ponder at the thought before giving in.

"On another note," Applejack spoke up before looking at the pink haired girl, "Pinkie, you knew what were those critters all along, didn't you?" She asked."

"Well, duh!" And there goes the famous _'Duh'._ "Why you all think I was looking for a drum and a trumpet?"

"More important, why none of you even asked her in the first place?" Nathan asked that, and the girls look away in embarrassment. "I mean, Pinkie isn't the easiest person to understand, but I would believe you all knew long ago, at the exception of Twilight at minimum, that she doesn't do random things without a reason."

"We know," The girls said at the exact time.

"Then again," Nate sigh before placing a hand on the Element of Laughter's fluffy head, "Pinkie, you're at fault as well since you didn't exactly stop and explained everything to them."

"Yeah. Yeah. I get it." Pinkie pouted at him.

"Even so," Twilight spoke up, "Thanks to you both, you save my good reputation with the Princess and even save Ponyville!" At least there was something good out of it.

* * *

 _(_ _Two seconds later_ _)_

...Or not, as the Entire Town was completely wrecked!

"You wanna retract that statement, Twi?" the orange haired asked, but didn't receive an answer as all the Elements had their jaws on the ground. "...I'll take that as a maybe." He proceeded to sigh while hearing Pinkie blowing a Tuba on the background. He then proceeded to take out and place in his head a constructive hat and a toolbox. "Well, better get to work."

"Work?" That broke the trance of the Rarity as she looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Darling, you're not planning on _actually_ starting construction now, are you?" the others, even Pinkie, had agreed with her.

"Why not?" he said while taking a hammer and plank out. "It may take a while, but I'm confident I can make it." he then makes his lunatic smile, which sends shivers down the spine of the girls, "And then, I can have Mayor own me for building up the town. She won't have any choice but to answer my personal wish! _Kuhuhuhuhuhu~!"_

The Elements didn't know why, but they almost scream in fear at the way he laughs. "N-Nate...P-Please d-don't laugh l-like that." Surprisingly, it was Fluttershy who spoke first.

"Oh. Did I sound scary? Sorry." The Lunatic apologized with a sheepishly smile before turning to look at the town. "Now then, where to start?"

" **Boogada!"** Suddenly, the Mask began to circle around him, causing all of the Mane 6 to stare in surprise.

"Holy Clouds! What is that?!" Rainbow was the first to speak as she began to flap her wings fast.

"Hold on," The male of the team rosed it's hand at them to stop, "Is with me...I think." Everyone sweat at his answer. "Anyway, he won't cause trouble, I told it before to not cause one." He proceeded to look at the mask, "Look. I'm gonna be busy for some time to repay the town, please tell me you know how-" before he could ask the mask whatever I was thinking to type.

" **BOOGADA!"** Suddenly, the Mask began to spin, taking Nathan and the girls by surprise at this. And then, it slams itself into the Craziness Element's face.

 _( Cues: Crash And Burn - Brandon Yates)_

"Hey! What are you _uuuuuuuu?!"_ Nathan began to say before his body began to be covered in yellow light.

"NATE!" The Mane 6 shout in worried, before they could even try to help him, the boy extends his arms and began to spin. The wind was strong enough to actually push them all back. Twilight, Rarity, and Fluttershy fell down to their butt. Rainbow was sent flying backward into the air, but her wings stood strong. Applejack's boots dig into the air as she was sliding back while Pinkie had somehow managed to grab a hold of the cowgirl's shoulder.

" **Bandi-Nado!"** And with that, the spinning Nathan dash away. He went into destroyed part of the town, a cartoonish cloud appeared along with hammer sounds. Moments later, an orange burst out from the smoke as it began to clear up, revealing a repaired Flower Shop.

"What?!" the Girls shout in absolute surprise at what just happened. Nathan proceeded to do this on the Town Hall, Twilight's Library, Sugarcube Corner, Boutique Carousel, the Post Office, and the houses around that were damaged. All this while the citizens that were hiding began to come out. Soon, their attention was on the orange blur that was spinning from left to right. All in surprised.

"Holy Guacamole!" Spike appeared next to the girls out of nowhere and was staring in awe as the Town was beginning to get repaired.

In mere seconds, the town was covered in dust and repairing sounds. And when it began to clear up to revealed Ponyville standing tall. Not a single piece of wood down, broken windows, damaged houses, tattered clothes, even smashed fruits and vegetables in sight. The residents stare with absolute no words. Very soon, the orange tornado shrunk down to normal size, losing speed as well.

"Aaaaaaa _aaaaaaaaaaa…"_ and like that, the voice of Nathan was beginning to drop down. His spin came to a stop, with him having swirly eyes as the mask pop off his face. " _Anybody has the number of that truck?"_ He mumbled out in dizziness before falling back, the mask quickly went behind his head as a pillow. His body felt so heavy, taking a nap now sound like a pleasant idea.

"Nate…" Unfortunately, Twilight's voice grabbed his attention, "What...just happened?"

"...Honestly," the maniac let a tired sigh out, "I have...no idea." Was the last thing he said before everything went black.

Nobody notices the mask quickly glowing into particulars and disappearing. All of it getting suck little by little through the back of the Lunatic Fringe.

…

..

.

 _(_ _Next Day, Morning_ _)_

"And what you're saying is true?"

"Absolutely, Your Highness!"

"Sister? What is going on?"

Princess Celestia was sitting in her balcony along with her sister, catching up with all time sake that the Dark Side of Luna took away. While enjoying a small cup of tea, one of the soldiers burst through the doors, sweating heavily. Before the Princess could ask, the soldier began to say sentences that made Celestia drop her cup.

"Sorry, Luna. I haven't told you everything that has happened in your absence in Equestria." The Sun Princess said as she along with her next of kin reach the Castle's Library. "Decade ago, I meet a powerful being. He told/warned me of a horrible evil that would come to our land; seeking its destruction."

"What?" To say the Night Princess was shocked is an understanding. "B-But why? Is it one of our fallen enemies? Have they returned?" She asked in concerned.

"Unfortunately, is not." Celestia said, reaching a guarded door, "This being simply told me that the evil seeks the destruction of our land, but they lacked the knowledge as to why." Nodding to her soldiers, the two of them move away and open the doors with their magic, allowing the Princess inside. Luna's dark blue eyes landed on the center of the room, where there was an amulet, made of pure bronze and glowing in an orange aura. "Not only that, but it also told me that our forces, no matter what will be annihilated in an instant."

"W-What?!" To say that, the Royal Guard would be defeated so easy wasn't a good thing for the Lunar Beauty. "T-Then, what are we going to do? Use the Elements of Harmony again? Like how we did with Discord?"

"No. According to the being; the Elements won't be enough for this evil." The rainbow-haired princess said as she circles the amulet. "Not only that, but I cannot bring Twilight and Elements as they are now. They're still maturing as both friends and beares." She stopped behind the flying artifact, "Luckily, we still have hope."

"Really?! Then, what is it?!" Luna asked. If this threat is very powerful, that even the Elements of Harmony, which surpassed both her's and Celestia in magical power, won't be enough to stop it, what can?

"That being told me, that he would send a warrior of his choosing. One who will inherit his power and bring peace to ours." The Sun Princess explained. "He couldn't tell me when it will arrive, as he hasn't found one yet. But he left this amulet with me...When it starts glowing, it meant his warrior has been chosen to save our world."

"O-Our world?" Luna must have misheard her there. "Are...Are you saying this chosen one is from another world?"

"As crazy as it sounds." Celestia said as she used her magic to elevate the amulet, "I was skeptical at his words, but I did take his warning serious...Years passed by, and I almost forgot about this...But I'm completely sure now; they have arrived."

"What makes you think that, Sister?" The dark blue haired woman asked as Celestia began to walk out of the room with the artifact in her magic grasp.

"...On my way to Fillydelphia. I saw it...I'm sure it... **The Spiritual King**." At that, the Princess of the Night gasps in shock.

"T-The S-Spiritual King?! The all Powerful Creature of Mojo, the life source of all living things, with power enough to rival Tirek?! That King!?" Luna couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Yes…" Both Princess exit the room, as the soldiers were closing the door. "The power behind it… I sense it, but I would need a second look to make sure."

"B-B-But! That doesn't make any sense, sister!" Luna practically shouted. "The Spiritual King cannot be summoned, nor those it simply appears! The only way for it to even bother makes its presence…" it was there, she finally began to connect the dots.

"Is, if the King finds you worthy of its presence." Celestia finished what her young sister was saying. "Something the Chosen one can be."

"W-Who is it?" Luna finally asked the million dollar question.

Celestia simply just look out of the window, seeing that is was time to lower the sun down to dawn. As the sun goes down, behind the sisters was a painted window. She looked at it, staring at it as if it was some sort of...sign for her. "...The one person I needed to have a suspicion from the start."

The evidence was in her face all the time; Nightmare Moon's knowledge, capable of fighting her Sister in battle, the location of the Elements, and even the appearance of the seventh Element

It all makes sense!

* * *

As she thought that, we returned to see Nathan waking up from his nap, letting a yawn out from his mouth. His current location was his house sofa, _('Man...Did I pass out the entire day? Feels like is tomorrow already.')_ he went to take a look at his watch, and his eyes pop out, _('Holy *BEEP*! I did spend a day pass out!')_

He was about to jump out of his sofa until he noticed he wasn't along. A sleeping Pinkie and Fluttershy were resting close to him. AJ was resting against the door, and he saw RD on a small cloud. Rarity and Twilight were resting sleeping in the table. And Spike was also asleep, resting on a chair next to the magic users.

 _('They…all sleep here with me?')_ Nate was a little surprised that everyone decided to stay at his home, _('Were they...that worried about me?')_ He couldn't help but feel happy about it.

This here is the evidence that he was part of their life. He found his way inside their life, for better or worse…

Is at moments like this, that Nate knew he's gonna hurt them hard when his mission is finally over. Makes him sad that he would have to reveal who he was...and that he won't forever be with them. Which hurts him the most, because he considered them as a family now.

From a fan to a family...Not many are blessed with such an opportunity. Hell! He has even though far on considering on taking one of them as his girlfriend! If Fate was even at his side, he would have taken _all_ of them as his girls...What a great dream would that be! You can all start hating me!

But enough about selfish ideas, the point here is; they were his family, and he loves them...just like his real ones. If he were forced to choose...he would breakdown. But for the people he loves...he would withstand it; no matter how hurtful is for him.

 _"Mmmm~"_ his ears perk up at the steering sound of Pinkie, who was starting to wake up. Her eyes fluttered up, her vision getting adjusted. The first thing she saw was a wake-up Lunatic with a smile. "NA-" He was about to shout in relief, but the orange-haired was faster by placing his hand on her mouth.

 _"Shhh! The others are still sleeping."_ Nathan motion her to look around. She did, and nod to him that she'll be quiet. He removed his hand of her, and slowly stood up from the sofa, making sure not to wake up the Animal Lover. The moment he was up, a hug from Pinkie awaited him. Her bouncy chest colliding with his. "...I see that I worried you." He spoke as he hugged her back.

"Very much." Pinkie's voice was so... worried. "When you weren't waking up...It was so scary." She pulled back to show the puppy eye expression. "And you didn't wake up like before…"

"There. There." Nathan place and patted her hair in affection. The Party Thrower immediately began to enjoy it, her tail wiggles in happiness. "I'm sorry for making you scared like that...Tell you what! Since it's morning already, let's eat some of my homemade Pancakes." He said to her.

Pinkie Pie moves back and stood like a poll, her eyes glowing very bright, so much that Nate was forced to cover his eyes as he took out and put sunglasses. "I take that as a yes. How about you make the table and wake the others up?"

"Yes'sir-y!" Pinkie salute to him before dashing into the kitchen.

 _('And there she goes. Didn't wait even a minute to bounce back to her perky attitude.')_ he thought with happiness as he also went into the kitchen.

That happy-go-lucky attitude of hers is what he admirers from her. Pinkie Pie point view of things have helped him in his path on making friends; her _'Smile'_ song was one of her key parts to help me. I mean, why wouldn't you admire someone like her? She's happy, funny, a great friend that would be there to make you smile-

None of you dare sing the 'Smile' song! I did say it was part of my life, but the video was...I don't think I need to explain myself.

But seriously...the point is, her smile, the one that touches from cheek to cheek, was important for him… _('Okay! I admitted; I fell for her. There! I, Nathan Bandicoot admit to having fallen in love with the adorable creature known as Pinkie Pie!')_ Of course, she was one of the many I have fallen for. But it's weird to love a pony and _those_ things that are going in your mind after reading that sentence, so let's stop.

Nate suddenly realized something, _('Wait a minute...Where's that mask?')_ and as if my mind has been read off, in a burst of dust, the Masked appeared next to him. "...Huh...Something tells me you'll now be with me for a long time." He spoke in a calm tone as he began to mix-up the ingredients.

 **"Boogada."** The mask replied as it circles around.

"Yep...This is gonna be one long and interesting journey for me…Can't wait for it!" No matter the new challenges that may come his way, Nathan Bandicoot will be there to take it head on!

* * *

 **Omake: Where's my Banjo!? Today is a DLC day!**

Nathan was in his room, looking at his phone before receiving an announcement from YouTube. _('Huh? There's a big announcement?')_ Been the gamer he was, he presses on it, quickly reading the message. _('Super Smash Brothers Ultimate; New DLC Fighter?')_ he didn't wait to press the video that was down below. _('They better place someone good. Still disappointed that Waluigi, Shadow, and Shovel Knight didn't make it.')_

The video loaded and the first thing he saw was Nintendo's Heroes fighting their Arch-Nemesis. Mario vs Bowser. Link vs Ganondorf. Kirby vs Meta Knight. Fox vs Wolf. Samus vs Ridley. And DK vs King K. Rool. _('What? So is another villain?')_ the scene then changes to Donkey Kong lazing around with Diddy and K. Rool. _('Wha-? So is a DK character? Who? Dixie? Funky? Cranky-')_

As Nathan thought of possible candidates, something gold bounce on the screen...a golden jigsaw.

…

…

…

…

"...No _*BEEP*_ Way." He must have seen wrong, right?

DK stood up when he felt something coming. Diddy did as well and woke K. Rool by popping his snooze bubble. He woke immediately and was standing to fight. The scene then changes with the three of the slamming their faces on the window, trying to find the place of the sound. Then, a shadow looked over them...which resembles a bear and a bird.

"You gotta be kidding me." D-Did Nintendo finally did it? The impossible dream?!

The scene changes to the shadow, it looks like a certain furry duo we all know...until the shadow bow down and burst into the light to reveal...Duck Hunt!

…

…

…

…

…

"...Fuck you, Nintendo." Hey! Language! This is a kids game. "Tell that after I killed Sakurai for doing this cruel joke! Is not even April!"

The DK Crew drop their jaws in shock as the Dog and Duck Duo laugh at the joke they did. Suddenly, the camera looks up, and a fair shadow was dropping down.

Nate's eyes widened in shock yet again. "I-I-IT'S NOT A-"

Before he could even speak, the shadow smashes into the back of Duck Hunt, sending the duo away. The ones' responsible for it...Banjo-Kazooie, the Bear, and Breegull.

…

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

"YEEEEEEEE-"

 _(_ _At that Moment, in Canterlot_ _)_

Princess Celestia was in her room, checking the paperwork when suddenly, the table began to shake. He looked up and saw that was starting shale around, her concern began to rise when everything hanging began to shake and fall down into pieces, and the tables and chairs in her room began to vibrate around like crazy.

"What is going on?! And Earthquake?! All the way up here?! Or are we finally been attacked?! From Where?!" The Princess of the Sun asked in desperation.

Shockingly, the tremor slowed down, quickly disappearing. The Princess look around in caution. Then, several scrolls began to pop out of thin air, landing in front of her desk as it was getting too much. She quickly picks one of them and read it. She finished it and looks at another, and the process was repeated.

Everything, literally everything, was about the Earthquakes! The damaged received were a shock for her; Shattered streets from Manehattan. Lost resources from Appleloosa. Cloudsdale lost 50% of their clouds, been spread around the kingdom. The train was forced out of the tracks. The hills in Fillydelphia were out of shape by the tremor. And even Griffonstone, the seal of the Crystal Empire and even Tartarus were shaken!

"What could cause a tremor of this magnitude?!" Celestia shouts in amazed and concerned. For any of these things to even be possible. Has the Earth finally began to reclaim its property?!

The Goodness of the Sun will forever never learn, that this earthquake was simply the overjoyed scream of a boy after seeing one of his idols in a game.

* * *

 _PS: Dreams CAN be real!_


End file.
